One Piece High School
by jalexis4eva
Summary: Nico Robin is new to One Piece High School. Previously she hasn't had much luck with making friends but will the students at this school be different. Generally friendship, may go for Romance later on.
1. Welcome Robin! Meet the Class!

**Before I launch into the story here, I might as well explain why I've written the story the way I have. The reason this story is focused around Robin is because when Robin first joined the crew, she didn't open up and seemed to feel like an outsider, which is similar to the situation in this story when Robin is the new girl in school.**

#######

Robin sighed for the hundredth time that morning. The summer had come and gone and now it was her first day at her new high school. Robin was a tall girl, with long black hair, blue eyes and a slender, yet athletic body, although she had never been one for sports. She much prefered reading.

_Maybe this would be different_. At her old school all the other children had bullied Robin. She didn't have any friends.

_Maybe this would be different_.

########

Robin checked the room number on her timetable with the one on the door.

"73, this it." she said. She looked at her watch, "_5 minutes early_."

"Aah, you must be Nico Robin, the new girl," someone said from behind her. Robin turned around and was face to face with a tall muscular man with red hair and green eyes. "My name is Mr Shanks, and I'll be your form tutor for the next year", he said holding out his hand to her. Robin shook it hesitantly.

Mr Shanks ignored this and walked into the room. The classroom was neatly organised, with 6 2 seater tables organised with 3 in the front of the classroom and 3 in the back. "I warn you though, you class can sometimes be a bunch off..."

"Hey"

Robin and Mr Shanks turned around to see who had entered the classroom. It was a tall muscular boy with green hair. Robin thought he looked quite attractive.

"aah" Mr Shanks said. "You're the first one here Zoro."

"huh, typical," the boy muttered. He turned to face Robin. "You must be new here. I'm Roronoa Zoro," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Robin. Nico Robin," she said weakly shaking his hand. Zoro smirked before walking to the back of the classroom, sitting down, and closing his eyes.

"Is he...," Robin started.

"Sleeping? Yep." Shanks answered.

Suddenly a tall muscular blonde haired boy entered the room. The most noticible feature about him was his curly eyebrow. "Hey, Mr Shanks...," he began, before he noticed Robin.

For a couple of seconds, he just stared at her. then...

"Hey, I'm Sanji!" the boy greeted enthusiastically running up to her. "Whats your name?"

"Robin...", Robin whispered, feeling a bit scared.

"Aah Robin, what a beautiful name! Fitting for such a beautiful woman like yourself! Please sit next to me Robin..."

"Oy!" Zoro, who had just woken up, shouted. Sanji's head snapped around. "Keep it down over there, some of us are trying to sleep, stupid curly eyebrow"

"What was that Moss-head?" Sanji angrilly retorted.

"You heard me!"

"You wanna go Moss-head?"

"Bring it love-cook!"

"Hey, hey calm down boys. Lets make a good impression for Miss Robin." Shank said, stepping between the two, trying to stop them from lunging at each other. Robin couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her.

"Whatever." Zoro and Sanji said together before glaring at each other one last time.

Then, a strikingly beatiful girl with long orange hair and brown eyes entered the room. "What, are you guys fighting already?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Naaaaaami, my swan," Sanji sang, running up to her. "How have you been? Did you miss me? I missed you loads..."

"Huh, what an idiot," Zoro muttered to Robin, who giggled at the antics of this Sanji boy.

"Hey", The orange haired girl said, having brushed of Sanji, "I'm Nami. You must be new here, whats you name?"

"Nico Robin," Robin replied.

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, not everyone in this school is as stupid as these two," Nami said cheekily.

"Oi," Zoro warned. Sanji glared at him. Zoro glared back

Next, two people entered the room. One of them was a skinny boy, of average height and with a very long nose. The other was a very short boy, who didn't look 16, with wide eyes and short brown hair.

"That's Chopper and Usopp," Mr Shanks said. "Boys, this is Robin." The two shyly greeted her and the rest of them, before sitting down together in the front of the classroom in front of Zoro and continuing their conversation. Robin was surprised.

"Don't worry about those two," Nami said. "They're shy around new people"

At this point, Sanji took his seat next to Zoro, whilst Nami and Robin sat down together in the front next to Chopper and Usopp.

"Oh!" a tall boy with blue shouted when entering the classroom. "I hope you all had a SUUUUPER holiday guys!"

"Hey Franky," all but Robin greeted.

"Oh! A new girl. My name is Franky," He said

"Robin," Robin answered for the fourth time that day.

"I hope you have a SUUUUPER time in our class!" he said, taking a seat in the last 2 seater table in the front, next to Nami and Robin.

A tall skinny boy then entered. "yohohohoho!" He shouted. "The first day of school, makes me want to sing."

"And this is Brook," Mr Shanks said. "Brook, Robin. Robin, Brook."

"Nice to meet you," Brook politely greeted. "Hey, may I please see your panties?" He asked

Robin sat there shocked. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. She didn't know what to say. Fortunately for her though, Nami did.

"Of course not!" she shouted. "And no, you can't see my panties either!" "Don't worry," she said turning to Robin. "Thats just his thing."

The bell for the beginning of form time rang. Shanks closed the door and took out the register from one of the drawers on his desk. Suddenly the door swung open, and a middle height boy with black hair entered the room. The moment he entered the class, he had his eyes fixed on Robin. Then with a big toothy, almost stupid grin on his face, he asked:

"Hey, I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

######

**So this is my first one piece fanfic. Please let me know what you think.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to upload chapter 2 sometime in the next couple of days, but don't hold me to that.**


	2. First Day

"Robin." Robin replied.

"Cool! Welcome to our school!" the boy said loudly, still smiling. "Hey everyone!" he exclaimed greeting everyone else. Everyone replied with a simple "Hey Luffy". Robin couldn't help but notice that everyone was smiling, even the teacher. The boy's prescence seem to lift the room. His smile was contagious.

"Sorry, I'm late Shanks!" the boy said turning to the teacher. "I overslept."

"No problem Luffy," the teacher chuckled, "I've gotten used to it."

Luffy sat down in the middle table at the back, behind Nami and Robin and next to Zoro and Sanji. He scrunched up his face, as if trying to remember something, before gasping and reaching into his school bag to retrieve a Straw hat. "Much better," He said, grinning. Everyone except Robin chuckled.

"Right looks like everyones here," Mr Shanks said aloud. He then turned to Robin and said, "Now, it's form time. We have form time every day, and it's just half an hour which you spend with your form class, to just talk and stuff. It's not a serious lesson."

Robin nodded.

"Hey Sanji, do you have any food?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No." Sanji replied shortly. "Jeez Luffy, show some self restraint."

"So Robin," Nami asked, trying to change the subject, "What was your old school like?"

"It was ok," Robin began, "But I'm pretty sure I like this place better," she finished with a smile.

######

The rest of form time passed uneventfully. Robin quickly picked up the various personalities of her new classmates.

"First lesson: Maths," Robin thought in her head. She knew she had been put into higher ability classes for Maths, Biology, Chemistry and Physics due to her grades at her previous school.

"Hey Robin!"

Robin turned around, and saw Nami, Usopp and Chopper walking towards her.

"You're in this class?" Robin asked, honestly surprised.

"Yep!" Nami answered. "Oh, there's the teacher!"

A tall man with piercing eyes walked towards them. "Are you Miss Nico?" he asked Robin.

"Yes sir"

"I'm mr Mikhawk. Go in, sit wherever you like. I'll get you and exercise book and a text book."

######

Robin found maths boring. She found that she already knew the things that they were teaching due to her reading outside of classes.

Next, was break. After the lesson, She, Nami, Chopper and Usopp were walking through the corridors, when Chopper bumped into a big guy with black hair and a very pointy nose.

"Oy, watch where you're going!" he shouted very harshly to the terrified chopper, who nodded and hid behind Usopp. Robin noticed visible anger on Nami's face.

She looked at Usopp, who whispered, "Thats Arlong, don't mess with him."

Robin inferred from this that this Arlong guy was the school bully. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Arlong said something else.

"Hey beautiful, long time no see," he said looking at Nami.

"Just leave me alone Arlong."

"Or what?" Arlong said, with threat laced in his voice.

"Lets go guys," Nami said, with firmness in her voice. The 4 of them quickly hurried away.

Robin, Nami, Usopp and Chopper approached the table where Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Brook were sitting. Luffy appeared to be currently telling the guys a story about something judging by his hand gestures, while Franky and Brook were laughing and Zoro and Sanji were arguing about something. Luffy was the first to notice them.

"Hey Guys!" he shouted, gesturing furiously towards the table, despite the fact that we were already heading there.

"Namiiiiii, Robinnnnnn!" Sanji sang, leaving his argument with Zoro, "I hope you both had a fantastic..."

"Shut up Sanji!" Nami yelled harshly. Everyone was suddenly silent.

"Nami...," Sanji began.

Luffy and Zoro exchanged a knowing glance, while Franky and Brook looked puzzled.

In the end, break was quite awkward.

######

After break, Everyone had P.E., which was done seperately. Boys in one class and girls in the other. However the boys were playing soccer on the soccer pitch, next to the astro-turf where the girls were playing hockey. Robin didn't really play much hockey, and just hung back in defence where she didn't really do anything. Because of this, she began to watch the boys' soccer match which was quite entertaining.

"That was offside Moss-head!"

"Shut up love cook. How would you know, you were too busy watching the girls' hockey match you pervert!"

"I'm surprised you even know that word, moss for brains!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it!"

"No luffy you can't punch the ball into the back of the net," Usopp said for at least the fifth time.

"Why not?"

"Because those are the rules."

"Ok."

5 minutes later the conversation was repeated.

######

After P.E. was lunch. The 9 got together, with Nami back to normal. After eating together, They headed outside, where Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Franky began to play soccer (with Luffy being forced to be goalkeeper for obvious reasons). Zoro and Sanji were as competitive as ever, with both trying to outscore the other, but both ultimately ending up with 47 goals apiece.

After lunch was english, the last lesson of the day. Robin was in the same class as Luffy, Zoro and Nami for English. The teacher was a tough looking guy called Mr Smoker, who seemed to greatly dislike Luffy, and repeatedly asked Luffy questions, and also getting him to read out his work to the class. Robin suspected that this dislike stemmed from the fact that Luffy insisted on calling him "Smokey", despite Mr Smoker repeatedly telling him to call him "Sir".

######

Robin reached home and opened the door. Sitting in the Living room was her mother, Nico Olivia.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day at school?", Olivia asked.

"Really good actually."

"Make any friends?" Olivia asked more in hope than anticipation.

"I did. 8 actually," Robin said, ignoring the look of shock on her mother's face as she continued towards her bedroom.


	3. Arlong makes his move!

Robin was surprised by how much she was looking forward to school when she woke up. It had been a week since her first day, and it had altogether passed quite uneventfully. Robin had now met all of her teachers, and they were all pretty standard, she really couldn't have any complaints about them.

She had also gotten more used to hanging out with her friends. On friday, they had all gone round to Luffy's house to play video games(although this was mostly Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky) before going out for a movie. Luffy lived with his older brother Ace, and their grand-father Garp. Ace was a polite man of 19, who enjoyed making fun of his younger brother. Garp was just an older version of Luffy, still immature, and with as big an appetite (Robin didn't think this was possible) as Luffy. Altogether it had been a fun night, and Robin felt like she was really part of a group now.

######

Robin walked into school, still on a high thinking about friday night. On entering her form room, she was surprised to see Zoro, sleeping in the corner already. She looked at her watch. "_5 minutes early_". She silently wondered how long the green haired boy had been there. As if sensing her presence, Zoro stirred. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Early, aren't we?" He asked teasingly

"Look who's talking," Robin replied with mischief laced in her voice.

"Hm. Nows a good time to get some sleep, before that dumb blonde gets here."

Robin giggled, before sitting down in front of Zoro. A few moments later, Nami entered the room, with Sanji trailing just behind, carrying her books.

"Put them down next to Robin, Sanji," Nami ordered.

"Of course, Nami, my swaaaaaan," Sanji sang. "Robiiiiiiiiin, my dearest, how was your weekend?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Fine, thank you," Robin answered, still not completely used to the blonde's flirty behaviour.

"Oy Eyebrow! Shut up!" Zoro shouted, having been woken by Sanji. Sanji glared at him for a couple of seconds before Zoro fell asleep again. "idiot," Sanji muttered.

Slowly, everyone entered, politely greeting each other. Except Luffy. He was late.

Again.

######

After dull Physics and Biology lessons, it was Lunch-time. Today, Luffy (who turned out to be an excellent goalkeeper), Zoro and Sanji had soccer practise, Brook had a music lesson and Franky had some homework to do, so it was just Nami, chopper, Usopp and Robin eating lunch together today outside.

"Uh oh," Chopper gulped looking behind Robin's head. Robin turned around to see Arlong with 3 people walking towards them.

"It's Arlong, Hachi, Kuroobi and Hordy," usopp whispered furiously. Nami simply nodded, and looked back down at her food.

"Hey, Nami," Arlong said with a massive smile on his face.

No response.

"Hey, Nami!" Arlong said a little louder

Still no response.

Hey! NAMI!" Arlong shouted, lifting her up off her chair by the collar of her shirt.

"What!" She answered, venom dripping from her voice.

"Go out with me!" He... ordered? It wasn't really a request.

"No." Nami said, wriggling out of his grip.

Arlong confirmed that previous thought when he replied, "I wasn't asking."

"No."

Arlong lifted her up and carried her.

"Nami!" Usopp shouted, making towards her.

Hordy moved in front of Usopp, blocking his progress. "What are you going to do about it, Long-nose?" Hordy asked, with a dangerous edge to his voice. Usopp backed away staring straight at the ground. The he looked up and looked Hordy straight in the eye, and said, "I'm going to protect my friend."

Hordy laughed, "Yeah, you can try." He cracked his knuckles and Hachi and Kuroobi joined him.

Usopp turned around so that he was facing Robin and Chopper and mouthed:

"Run! Go get Luffy!"

######

"Hahaha, you guys are so funny!" Luffy laughed, as he thumped Zoro and Sanji, who were glaring at each other, heartily on the back.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!"

The three boys turned around to see Chopper running towards them with Robin close behind.

"Robin! Chopper!" Luffy asked, concerned. "What is it?"

Chopper reached the group, took a couple of seconds to catch his breath, before saying "It's Arlong! He took Nami!"

"What?" Zoro and Sanji shouted simultaneously, while Luffy just stared at the ground. "Where's Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"He's in trouble too! He's fighting Hordy, Hachi and Kuroobi!" Chopper shouted, with tears streaming down his face at this point. Suddenly, Luffy, who had been completely silent, sprinted away from the group. "Luffy? Where are you going?" Robin shouted.

"To save Nami!"

"Ok!" Zoro began. "Me and eyebrow will go help Usopp, you guys go get Franky. He'll be in the library."

"Ok!" Chopper said with determination in his voice.

######

Luffy looked straight ahead, glaring at the scene in front of him.

"Hello, Arlong."

######

**Really sorry about Hachi, but for the sake of this story, he's gonna have to be a bad guy. **


	4. Luffy to the rescue! A confession?

"uhhh," Usopp groaned as he fell to the ground again. "I have to get up, for Nami..."

Hachi pulled his fist back, ready to finish of Usopp, when he felt someone grab him. He turned around, but that was a mistake as he was knocked out cold by a single punch. Kuroobi, turned around, only to suffer the same fate as Hachi, courtesy of a kick.

"Usopp!" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed, as they rushed to the injured boy's side.

Just behind them, Hordy prepared for a surprise attack, when he was pulled back and shoved roughly into a wall. He looked up, and saw a pissed of Franky.

"Guys like you who gang up on people make me SUPER angry!" He growled. Hordy quickly picked himself up and ran away, as far away as he could from them. Then Robin and Chopper caught up with Franky.

"That was so COOL Franky!" Chopper squealed.

"Haha, I am cool aren't I?"

"Shouldn't we help those two," Robin suggested, snapping the 2 back to reality.

"Oh yeah." they both said, turning to Zoro and Sanji, who were both carrying the beaten up Usopp.

"That was really brave what you did Usopp,"Chopper said, encouragingly. Usopp smirked weakly.

"Lets get him to the nurse's office," Zoro said, and the 6 friends set off.

######

Luffy gasped at the sight in front of him. Arlong was kissing Nami roughly, holding her chin up. Nami's eyes were wide, with one emotion clear.

Fear.

"Hello, Arlong." Luffy said.

Arlong's head snapped around, before twisting into a sadistic smile. "Hey Straw hat. Looking for something... or someone maybe?"

"LUFF-" Nami began, but was cut off by Arlong, slamming her mouth shut with his fist. She winced in pain. Arlong laughed.

Luffy shook in anger. "Let her go."

"Or what?" Arlong asked, challenging Luffy to make a move.

Luffy simply repeated the question. "Let her go."

"You're just like a little puppy, aren't you straw hat? All bark and no bite." Arlong laughed. "No buzz off and bother someone else, me and Nami are having a moment here." He turned around to face Nami again.

"Hey, Arlong." Arlong turned around.

Big mistake.

BANG. CRACK.

Luffy had broken Arlong's nose with a single punch. Arlong recovered and swung at Luffy who dodged and kicked Arlong hard in the side of the chest causing him to fall over. Just then, Mr Smoker arrived, with Franky, Robin and Chopper by his side. He looked at Arlong on the ground, before looking up at Luffy.

"I'll deal with you later," he began, "But for now..." He roughly yanked up the groaning Arlong. "I'm taking you to Principal Sengoku's office."

Mr Smoker shot one last glare at Luffy, before setting off in the direction of the principal's office, with Arlong being dragged behind him.

"Err, I think we should go help him," Franky said, pulling Robin and Chopper with him.

"Why, I think he can handle..." Chopper began, before Franky interrupted.

"Trust me. I'll explain later." Robin winked at the confused Chopper, making him even more confused, before the 3 departed.

That left Luffy and Nami together. Luffy pulled Nami up into his arms. "Nami! I'll take you to the nurse's office!"

"Wait Luffy! First, I need to tell you something." She motioned for him to come closer, but instead of saying something, she did the unexpected.

She kissed him.

At first Nami was just kissing Luffy while he merely received it, dissapointing Nami a little. Just when she was about to give up, she felt Luffy kiss back. The kiss became stronger and more passionate, until they pulled apart a few seconds later. She pulled away and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Luffy with his big goofy grin plastered across his face.

"I... love you Luffy," She said, feeling breathless.

He laughed. "Me too!"

Nami laughed too. It was so hard for her to confess her feelings to him, but when he did it, it seemed so easy, so effortless.

I guess thats what makes him Luffy though.

"I'm so happy happy that Nami and Luffy are together. It makes me want to sing." The two turned around to see Brook standing behind them, a big grin across his face. Nami blushed bright red while Luffy just laughed, and hugged Nami tighter.

"Hey Brook! Sing us a song!" Luffy shouted

"Of Course!"

######

"You're what!"

By now, Luffy, Nami and Brook had made their way to the nurse's office, where Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were. Sanji's mouth hung agape, stunned at the knews he had just heard.

"That's right, we're together." Nami said, smiling at Luffy as she said it.

"Wait...Wait Nami!" Sanji shouted. "Luffy has loads of flaws, he's rude, he's always hungry..."

"Don't forget the lack of table manners," Zoro interrupted.

"Thats right!" Sanji said, and continued listing faults.

Chopper looked up at Robin. "Is this what Franky was talking about?"

Robin chuckled and said, "You know what? I think this just might be that."

Chopper smiled, "Oh! I get it now."


	5. Preparing for the first date

**First off, I'd like to really thank anyone who's reviewed for reviewing. This is my first proper story, and I know it's not the best, but thanks for taking your time to read it and then review it. These reviews really make it all worthwhile. **

"What am I going to wear?"

Robin sat on Nami's bed, amused by the actions of the redhead. Today was saturday, a very important day for Nami as it was her first date with Luffy tonight, and she was visibly nervous. Her and Luffy were going to Sanji's dad, Zeff's restaurant, the Baratie, where Sanji also worked as a chef.

"Calm down," Robin gently ordered, "Luffy's not going to bite."

"I know... But it's our first date, and I want it to be perfect."

######

"Hahahaha, you suck Usopp!" Luffy laughed, having just beaten Usopp 4-0 on fifa. Usopp and Zoro were hanging out at Luffy's house.

"Shut up." Usopp grumbled, clearly a sore loser. "Hey Luffy, shouldn't you be preparing for your date tonight?"

"What do mean, prepare?" Luffy asked, confused. "I thought we were having dinner at Sanji's restaurant?"

"Well yeah, but you need to make a good impression."

"Why? I already know Nami and she knows me."

"Yeah, but this is your first date. It has to be memorable, right Zoro?" Usopp said turning to the green haired boy... who was asleep. Luffy punched him in the chest. He woke up and grabbed Luffy by the collar.

"What do you want?" He growled, clearly cranky from being woken up early.

"Usopp says that I need to 'prepare' for my date with Nami. How do I do that?" Luffy asked.

Zoro merely shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, I don't know much about girls or romance."

"Maybe we should ask Sanji?" Usopp suggested. "He knows more about girls than us 3 put together."

"That dumb cook won't help," Zoro said, "If anything, he'll get in the way."

Luffy started thinking. Chopper was like them in that he didn't know much about girls, Franky was busy working today, and Brook was always getting beaten up by Nami, so none of them would be much help. That only left one person...

"What about Robin?" Luffy suddenly suggested. Usopp and Zoro looked at each other before shrugging.

"Might as well,"Usopp began. "Who knows more about girls than a girl?"

"Ok, I'll call her," Zoro quickly said, to which Usopp winked at him before laughing. Zoro blushed and threw a cushion from Luffy's sofa at him. Luffy just looked confused.

######

Robin's phone buzzed. She picked it up and was surprised to see it was Zoro. "_What does he want?_" she thought. She looked at Nami, who hadn't noticed her phone buzzing.

"Can, I take this call?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Sure whatever," Nami said, not really paying attention.

"Hello," Robin said.

"Hey," Zoro replied, "Luffy needs your help."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing really. He thinks he needs to prepare or something for his date tonight, and he needs you to help him."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

Robin hung up, and looked at Nami, who looked alarmed by the conversation. "Who was that? Is everything ok?" Nami asked concerned after hearing the 'Why? Whats wrong'.

"Actually... no. I've got to go somewhere. Is that ok?" Robin asked. Nami nodded and Robin left, catching how Nami began to stress even more as she left the room.

######

KNOCK!

Luffy opened the door of his house, and smiled when he saw Robin. "Hey Robin, can you help me with something?"

"Of course. Zoro told me about it."

Luffy took Robin into his room where Usopp and Zoro were. After looking through his clothes, Robin picked out what she thought was a nice outfit. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro agreed with her. After ordering Luffy to have a shower, it took the combined strength of Zoro and Usopp to actually get him into the shower, but in the end, it was probably worth it. Luffy then put on his outfit which was casual but cool, a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, with a jacket on top. Robin then styled his hair a little and Luffy was ready with an hour to go.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted looking at himself in the mirror. "Thanks Robin!"

"No problem," Robin smiled. She looked at her watch. Even though she had helped Luffy, she felt kind of bad about leaving Nami. "I've got to go somewhere," she said. "See you guys on Monday?" Everyone nodded and thanked Robin one last time before Robin left and made her way to Nami's house.

######

Robin knocked on the door of Nami's house, and Nami's sister Nojiko let her in. She made her way to Nami's bedroom, and knocked, only to be literally dragged in by Nami. Nami had a really cute dress on, and Robin thought she looked really pretty. But the look of panic on Nami's face told her otherwise.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it's really nice," Robin honestly answered. Nami smiled.

"Great I think I'm ready," Nami said excitedly. A knock sounded on the door, and Nami heard her mother Bellemere greeting Luffy. She rushed downstairs, where Luffy was waiting. She was surprised. Luffy didn't look his normal self... He looked...

hot.

Nami, looked at Robin who winked at her, and Nami realised what had happened. She smiled at Robin, before leaving with Luffy.

Robin couldn't help but think, "_What would those two do without me?_"

######

**So, as you can see, we are well into Luffy x Nami which I said I might do, as I must say I really like this couple. Don't worry though, "zororobinfan" and "ZoRoLover", this won't be the only pairing, and I'm sure you will have seen a couple of hints to another pairing already.**


	6. Disastrous first date! The end of LuNa?

**2 chapters in day! Wow, right? Don't expect this from now on though, had the day off, and I already had the ideas in my head this morning, so I just had to type them up. Once again, the support for my first proper story is amazing, thank you all so much.**

"_Awful date_ _:'(_" was the text Robin received when she turned on her phone on Sunday morning. Robin sighed. After all of the advice she had given Luffy, telling him to chew with his mouth closed, to compliment her, to be polite to her and the waiters, this had happened.

Robin, got changed, told her mother she was going to a friend's house, and set off for Luffy's house.

######

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Robin waited for a minute before, Luffy's older brother Ace opened the door... shirtless. Robin blushed slightly at the sight which made Ace smirk. Judging by his damp body and the towel wrapped around his lower half, Robin concluded that Ace must have been taking a shower. Eventually Robin snapped out of her trance.

"Is Luffy home?"

Ace sighed as he ran his hands through his still wet hair. "He's home, but I'm not sure if you want to see him. He came home last night at about 2 am and was feeling kind of depressed."

"Thats kind of what I want to talk to him about."

Ace sighed, before turning around and shouting, "HEY LUFFY! ROBINS HERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Robin gasped at the sight that followed, Luffy trudged down the stairs, still dressed in the clothes from last night, bags under his eyes, his usual child-like grin replaced by a heavy frown. Even Ace was visibly shocked by the sight.

"Hey Robin," he greeted weakly. "Do you want to know how last night went? 3 words- dis-as-ter."

"I'll leave you two alone," Ace interrupted, he then turned and whispered to Robin, "Please fix this."

Robin sat down on the table with Luffy having made him some breakfast. By this point, both Luffy's grandfather, Garp and his brother, Ace had gone to work. "Do you want to talk about last night?" she offered in a kind voice.

He sighed. "Whats there to talk about? I screwed up and now Nami's gonna dump me."

"What exactly happened?" Robin asked, brimming with curiosity. Luffy leaned back in his chair and began to tell her.

######

**[Luffy's P.O.V.]**

_I looked across to the table where Nami was sitting. I had just been to the bathroom. There was this guy talking to her, while she listened, and occasionally laughed. It seemed OK, its like when Usopp talks to Nami._

_Suddenly, the guy leans down and kisses Nami on the cheek._

_"Whats going on?" I think to myself. Nami then gets up and hugs him._

_"Thats it, I've seen enough." I walk up to the guy._

_"Hey Lu-" Nami begins, but she is interrupted._

_BANG!_

_The guy falls to the ground, having been hit straight in the cheek by my punch._

_"LUFFY!" Nami shouts. I turn to her, but she looks furious. This confuses me._

_"What? I punched that guy who was flirting wi-"_

_"Flirting? He wasn't flirting with me. He's my COUSIN, you IDIOT!"_

_Oh. That changes things. I open my mouth to speak again, but she interrupts me. "Just go Luffy! This has all been a big mistake!"_

_This time I don't protest. As I walk out of the restaurant, I see Sanji, with no emotion in his eyes._

######

"So that's what happened," Luffy said, still frowning.

Robin didn't really know how to react. She was about to comfort Luffy, when-

KNOCK KNOCK.

Robin went to answer the door and was surprised to see Sanji standing there. Instead of flirting with her, Sanji walked past her and into the dining room where Luffy was, leaving Robin dumbfounded. Sanji placed a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"So... What is it?" Robin asked, wanting to know the purpose of this surprise visit.

"After Luffy left, I talked to Nami. I told her that from Luffy's point of view, things looked suspicious, and that you can't blame him for doing what he did, but..." he began.

"But what?" Robin prompted.

"She was furious. She started shouting at me and eventually just walked off."

It was silent for a moment, before Luffy meekly commented. "You helped me?"

Sanji smiled at Luffy and said, "Of course I did. You're my friend."

"But I thought you liked Nami, and weren't you trying to break them up before?" Robin asked.

"In the nurses office? Nami wouldn't take stuff like that seriously. If anything, the stuff I listed then is why Nami, _**does**_ love Luffy. And yeah, I like Nami, but I value our friendship and my friendship with Luffy more than that. Its like, if Moss-head started going out with someone who he really liked, would you try to break them up?"

"What do you mean?" Robin shyly asked, her cheeks tinted pink.

Sanji chuckled, "Doesn't matter, moss-head would never get a girlfriend. Anyway, maybe you should talk to her Robin, she really trusts you."

Robin looked at Luffy who had a pleading look in his eyes, before saying, "Ok. Wish me luck guys."

######

Robin made her way to Nami's house when she saw Brook coming out, a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Robin asked the musician.

"I heard about what happened from Zoro, so I thought I'd try to cheer Nami up. I didn't even ask to see her panties! I started to play a song, when..." Brook explained before holding up his broken violin bow. Robin winced before making for Nami's door.

She knocked twice, before Nami's mother Bellemere opened the door. She smiled at the sight of Robin. "Thank God, you're here. You need to talk to Nami." Robin nodded and went up the stairs to Nami's room before knocking on her door.

"Nami? Its me, Robin."

There were a couple of seconds silence, before Nami's door opened and Robin stepped in. Nami was lying on her bed, but instead of looking angry, she looked...

Sad?

"Robin!" She exclaimed. "Thank god you're here. Yesterday night was awful. Luffy-"

"I know what happened," Robin interrupted.

"I can't believe he did that!" She said, anger appearing on her face now.

"Look Nami, from his point of view..." Robin began before being interrupted by Nami.

"Please, spare me this. Sanji told me all of that yesterday. To be honest that's not even the issue."

"Wait. What?" Robin asked

Nami sighed. "It's that he actually thought that I was cheating on him. Doesn't he trust me at all?"

Now Robin understood why Nami was angry. It wasn't what Luffy did, it was why he did it. "I understand now." She began. "Luffys really sorry..."

"I won't believe that until I hear it from him." Nami stubbornly said. Robin sighed and left.

"I've got to be somewhere." she said, ready to head back to Luffy's house.

######

"I see," Sanji said calmly, having heard what Nami said to Robin. He looked at Luffy who no longer looked as depressed. Sanji had helped Luffy since Robin left. He had got Luffy to take a shower, change his clothes, brush his teeth and also cooked him lunch, which they were now eating, which only helped to cheer up Luffy. "You know what to do now, right?" Sanji said to Luffy, who nodded.

"Apologize to Nami, gotcha," He said, his enthusiasm returning.

"Wait." Robin said.

"What?" Luffy and Sanji asked simultaneously.

"Its not right that Luffy has to just go and apologize. Nami over-reacted. She needs to apologize as well."

"Robin," Sanji began, "Nami won't apologize. Ever. We've known her for 11 years now and we've never seen her apologize. Ever." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Robin said defiantly.

######

**Aww, I bet you're disappointed about the first date, right? Don't worry though, it looks like Robin has a plan. **


	7. Robin's plan

**Will Robin's plan work, or will it drive the two lovers further apart? Read and Review please, it really motivates me to keep writing new chapters.**

"We should try to make her jealous?"

"Exactly." Robin smiled. "If she gets jealous, she'll apologize to Luffy."

Luffy was uneasy about the plan. In his head, he could see it backfiring. "What if Nami thinks I'm breaking up with her?" Luffy asked, full of concern.

"Sanji?" Robin asked looking for some support. Sanji sighed.

"If it works, it would make Nami come running back to Luffy," He began, "But it's risky. If it goes wrong, she could never speak to him again, she would be heartbroken."

Robin sighed, conceding the point. "I just feel as if Nami is taking his love for granted in making him apologize, whilst not taking any of the blame herself."

Sanji nodded, see her point. "So, whats the actual plan then?"

"I assume you guys know Boa Hancock?" Robin asked. Luffy nodded grinning, whilst Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. Boa Hancock was the prettiest and most popular girl in the school. She mostly refused to talk to guys, completely ignoring guys who swooned over her like Sanji. She only talked to a handfull of popular, hot guys like Trafalgar Law or Rob Lucci. But the one thing which confused people was her love for Monkey D Luffy. Sure Luffy was popular, and a lot of girls considered him attractive but most girls strayed away from him because of his goofy, child-like personality, whereas for Hancock, this seemed to be a turn-on.

"Yeah she's my friend!" Luffy said.

"You know how she's always flirting with you?" Robin asked, to which Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"She is?"

Robin turned to Sanji, who was now focused and nodded. "Well, instead of brushing her off, Luffy could welcome her approaches. If Nami sees this, she'll realise that she could lose Luffy, and so will run back to him." Sanji nodded.

"Ok!" Sanji said, "Luffy, do you want to go through with this?"

Luffy smiled. "If it means me and Nami can be together again, then sure!"

######

Nami had to admit, she was a little concerned. It was monday morning, and she had come to school early so that she could think in peace and quiet, the only other person in the room being Zoro, who was sleeping in the corner. When Robin had left her house on sunday morning, she had thought that she was going to tell Luffy to apologize, but she hadn't heard from him or Robin since.

"Oh Luffy! Your muscles are sooooo big!" someone swooned from outside. Nami frowned at his and went out, to see Luffy standing with his back to her with Hancock in front of him.

"Thank you," Luffy said smiling. He looked down on his hand where he had written some compliments. "Your um... hat looks nice?" he said. He took a closer look at his hand, before realising his mistake. "Sorry, not your hat, your hair! Your hair looks nice!"

Around the corner, Robin and Sanji facepalmed.

Nami glared at the scene in front of her. She was used to Hancock flirting with Luffy, but Luffy actually flirting back? There was no way in hell that Nami was going to lose her boyfriend to Hancock!

"Hey," Nami said from behind Luffy. Luffy was about to say something, when Nami continued. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend," she growled. She then turned to Luffy. "Luffy, I'm sorry for over-reacting and being so stubborn." Luffy was again about to speak before he was interrupted, this time by Hancock.

"Your boyfriend? Luffy was clearly flirting with me. Why don't we let Luffy choo-"

"Nami!" Luffy shouted before Hancock even finished. "See you later Hammock!" The couple walked into the classroom leaving a shell-schocked Hancock behind. Robin and Sanji then walked past into the classroom with Sanji putting a folded piece of paper in Hancock's hand. She unfolded the piece of paper.

_"Call me. 07712345678 ;)-the sexy beast"_

She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground, storming off in a huff. _"I'll get that girl back..."_

Back in the classroom, Luffy had apologized to Nami as well, and the two were sitting together with Luffy having his arm around Nami. Both Robin and Sanji smiled at the sight.

"Looks like it was a risk worth taking," Robin said to Sanji, who nodded in agreement. He then walked up to the desk where Zoro was asleep and kicked it, waking Zoro up instantly.

"Get up! You're missing a touching moment."

Zoro rubbed his eyes and glared at Sanji, before smiling at the sight of Luffy and Nami together.

**Ah, gotta love Sanji XD. On the bright side, Luffy and Nami are back together, hopefully for good. Really enjoying writing this fic though, and your suggestions are great, they really help me. And of course, nice to see a few of you are enjoying and following the story as well. **


	8. Trafalgar Law

Since the incident with Luffy and Nami things had been normal. The two were going strong, much to joy of pretty much everyone, apart from Mr Smoker, who began to pick on Nami as well. Speaking of Mr Smoker, I bet you're all wondering what happened to Arlong, right? He got expelled, whilst Hachi and Kuroobi got suspended, with no one knowing when they were coming back. As for Hordy, no one had any proof that he'd been involved, so he got away with it, which greatly concerned Nami, with her clinging to Luffy for safety nowadays. for beating up Arlong, Luffy got detention for a couple of weeks, as did Zoro and Sanji for doing the same to Hachi and Kuroobi respectively.

######

Robin stared at Nami. She had called all the guys together meaning that her, Nami of course, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Brook were all standing together, next to Nami's locker.

"Well..." Usopp asked, clearly impatient.

"Who's been invited?" Nami asked excitedly

Most of us looked confused, but Luffy spoke up first. "To Trafal-guy's party? I was!"

"Me too," Zoro added.

"Same," Sanji dully asked.

"Honestly, is it such a big deal Nami?" Zoro asked irritably. Robin knew it was a big deal. Trafalgar Law was about as cool as cool could get. He was really clever, and was in all of Robin's advanced classes, but she had never talked to him. Like Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, he was part of the soccer team, and she knew that Luffy and Trafalgar law were good friends. Not to mention that 90% of girls in the year fancied him. he even has fangirls! His best friend was Bepo, a large boy with a bear like physique. As you can probably imagine, no one messed with Law.

"Well yeah! Everyone will be there!" Nami said excitedly.

"I won't." Robin, Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brook all said simultaneously. Nami looked confused.

"Really?" They all nodded. "Hmm. Luffy, you should ask him about it. You guys are friends, right?"

"Yeah! Trafal-guy's really cool. He'd love you guys!"

######

Robin was really surprised when next maths lesson, Trafalgar Law said something to Bepo, who he usually sat next to, and went and sat next to her, where Nami usually sat. Robin was about to say something, when she caught sight of Nami entering the room. She took one look at Robin, before mouthing, "OMG!", causing Robin to chuckle which made Law look at her.

"What is it?" he asked. Even his voice was cool.

"N-Nothing," Robin stammered. She couldn't deny, this guy was really hot.

The two spent the lesson talking, just about life, how Robin had settled in, what she thought about Luffy etc. This had Mr Mihawk visibly annoyed, but every time he asked Robin a question, she was already able to answer it, and every time he asked Law a question, Robin whispered the answer to him, which always seemed to make the girls around her glare at her.

At the end of the lesson, Law offered to buy Robin lunch, an opportunity she wasn't going to pass up. What she didn't notice were the pair of eyes glaring daggers at them from across the room.

######

Zoro had been glaring at the two for 10 minutes now. _"When did those two become so friendly with each other?"_ he thought to himself. Then Nami and Luffy joined him, and Nami noticed that he was staring at them.

"I know right! I can't believe this is happening!" Nami gushed. Zoro stabbed his knife into his food, which didn't go unnoticed by Nami. "Zo-" she began, before she was cut off by Luffy.

"Haha! I knew they would get along. It's thanks to you Nami. Yesterday, I was talking to Trafal-guy after soccer practise about Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook. I said they were all great friends, and he asked me if Robin was my girlfriend. I told him no, and he walked off, saying that he might invite them. Looks like he's going to be friends with Robin now!"

Nami gasped. "No way. He's going to ask Robin out! I bet he'll ask her at his party!" she squealed. Zoro stabbed his plate this time, attracting the attention of both Luffy and Nami. "Zoro," Nami began, "Do you like Robin?"

Zoro blushed bright red, causing Luffy to laugh. "No," he blurted.

"Zoro. Be honest." Nami said calmly.

"What if I do? It looks like she likes him." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Are you blind Zoro. She obviously likes you too."

"No, she doesn't," Zoro said defiantly.

"Wait..." Luffy said, trying to remember something. "This might have something to do with what Sanji said before."

"What did that dumbass say?" Zoro said, sounding pissed off.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember."

######

_"In the nurses office? Nami wouldn't take stuff like that seriously. If anything, the stuff I listed then is why Nami, DOES love Luffy. And yeah, I like Nami, but I value our friendship and my friendship with Luffy more than that. Its like, if Moss-head started going out with someone who he really liked, would you try to break them up?"_

_"What do you mean?" Robin shyly asked, her cheeks tinted pink._

_######_

"Is that important, Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami smiled and nodded, "Yeah! see Zoro," she said turning to him, "Robin likes you too."

Zoro got up and left, needing to process this information. Nami and Luffy watched as he left, looking concerned.


	9. Zoro's thoughts

**Super short chapter here. Just trying to briefly summarise Zoro's thoughts at the moment. As always, please read and review.**

Zoro sighed. Since he was young, he had never been good at expressing his feelings. Sure, he always stood up for his friends, especially Chopper, but he was never one for words. When it came to girls, Zoro knew that there were a few who liked his, attractive ones too, but he wasn't like Sanji. Girls never really interested him. He knew they were pretty, it's not like he's gay, but he just found them annoying. The only girl he ever hung around was Nami, and at first, that was only because Luffy liked her, but eventually she became his friend.

Then Robin came. She was nothing like Nami. Nami was so fierce, so unpredicatable. Zoro didn't understand how Luffy dealt with her to be honest. Robin was completely different. She was calm, cool, clever, beautiful...

And that wasn't even the main reason why Zoro liked her. The other guys, they were always so lively, never put down. 90% of the time Zoro found them completely annoying, especially Sanji. But Robin was different. She wasn't like the others, she was quiet and always spoke at the right time, and always said the right thing. Zoro felt like she was closer to him than any of the others and always thought that she felt the same way. Until now...

Zoro got up from the tree that he was sitting under. It was the day of Law's party. For the whole week, Zoro had had to grit his teeth and watch Law seduce Robin, but no longer.

Today was the day Zoro was going to admit his feelings.

**Yes Zoro! I guess the question now is who will Robin choose?**


	10. Law's party part 1 Sanji and Hancock

**So, its time for Law's party! Now, I know that you all want to know who Robin chooses, but instead of the party just being about Robin and Zoro, I decided to include some other scenes with other straw-hats, with this chapter's "side story" being about Sanji. Please let me know in the reviews what you think, your opinions are really important to me.**

Zoro knocked on Law's door. Bepo opened it. "Roronoa," he greeted simply.

"Bepo," Zoro replied.

He walked in, immediately looking for Robin. He saw her. Alone! He made his way to her, smirking at the way her eyes lit up when she saw him approaching. "So, you came," she said smiling.

"Yeah, hey Robin, there's something I need to talk..." he began, before someone behind him cleared their throat.

"Hey Robin. Roronoa." Zoro turned around to see Law, the familiar playful smirk on his face.

"Law" Zoro greeted. Law immediately went to Robin's side.

"You look nice tonight," He whispered, his lips brushing Robin's ear, causing her to giggle, in a noticingly un-Robin like way. Zoro felt his blood boil at the sight. "Hey, Bepo told me he wanted to show you something," he said to Robin, who then walked off in the direction which Law gestured. Zoro was about to follow her, when Law held his hand out.

"Not yet Roronoa," He said. He moved his head close to Zoro's and threateningly whispered, "Stay away from my girl."

"Or what?"

Law just remained in that position. Zoro was getting seriously pissed off. Usually, Zoro was cool and collected, and didn't start unnecessary, but he was so pissed of with Law, that he did something pretty stupid.

Zoro swung his fist at Law.

He caught it. "Hey, Roronoa..." he began.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Bepo making his way forward, but was happy to see Franky block his way, his back to Bepo.

Law dropped Zoro's fist and held his hands up. "I don't want to start a fight Roronoa! Let's just forget about this, k?", he said loudly before going close to Zoro and whispering, "Robin's mine. Just back away Roronoa."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to fight Law, that's for sure, but he needed to find some way to get him away from Robin, just for a bit. He looked around the room and spotted Luffy and Nami. Luffy was busy eating, while Nami appeared to be telling some story. He could tell that Luffy wasn't paying much attention.

"Hey, it's Zoro," Luffy said as he approached, midway through Nami's flow. She smiled and greeted him. "What was up with that?" luffy asked. "Why are you trying to fight Trafal-guy? He's a nice guy!" Zoro sighed. Luffy was right, normally Law and Zoro got along reasonably well. Thats probably why law didn't want to fight him.

"Hey, can you guys help me with something?" Zoro asked. The two nodded. "I need to get Law away from Robin. Any of you got any idea of how I can do that?

Luffy's hand shot up. "We get a bear, no a tiger, maybe a tiger-bear, and we..." He got that far before he received a thump on the head from Nami.

"Ignoring that..." Nami said, shooting a glare at Luffy, "I think I have a plan."

######

Meanwhile, somewhere out back by the pool, Sanji is being Sanji. Having spotted Hancock, Sanji is trying to impress her.

"Hello and good evening, my dearest HAAAANNNNCCCCOCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK !" he sings. Hancock rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, hi Sam."

_"She got the first 2 letters right!"_ Sanji thought in his head. "Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked, kneeling down and kissing her hand.

_"Is this guy for real?"_ Hancock thought. She walked past him, not even looking at him.

"Damn!" Sanji muttered, as soon as she was out of earshot.

As Hancock walked further and further away from Sanji, the company began to get shadier and shadier. Although she would never admit it, she was starting to get kind of scared.

"Hello beautiful."

Hancock turned around to see none other than Hordy Jones, with a wide smile on his face. He ushered her into the corner so that Hancock was uncomfortably close to him. She could feel his bad breath._ "Luffy, save me..."_ she thought desperately.

"Oy, fish-breath!"

Hordy turned around, allowing Hancock to see who had spoken. She was surprised to Sanji standing there, anger on his face.

"What do you want?" Hordy asked irritably, "I'm kind of busy here."

"What do I want?" Sanji quickly closed the distance between him and Hordy, and delivered a sharp kick to his chest, causing him to fall over. "I want to teach you how to treat a Lady." He kicked him again. "And some table-manners." Hordy got up, but Sanji delivered one final kick, square to his chest, knocking him down for the count. He turned to Hancock, and smiled.

"You're safe now."

_"He's not acting all flirty anymore,"_ Hancock noted. "Th-thank you Sanji," she stuttered. _"Wait, why am I stuttering? Whats wrong with me?"_ He turned around.

"See you around," He said, waving as he walked off, not noticing a slight blush on Hancock's cheeks.

As soon as he had crossed the corner, Sanji's smile changed into a wide, almost perverted grin._ "Yes!"_ He thought. _"Step one completed-**she knows my name!**"_

######

Hordy was unable to get up. He had been humiliated twice now by the same group of people. _"One day..."_ he thought, as he lay there for a bit longer.

**Haha, Has Sanji finally got it right? Only time will tell. And what exactly is Nami's plan? Don't ask me, cuz I don't have a clue at the moment tbh! But things are definitely set up nicely for next chapter which should be up in the next 24 hours. If possible, please review, as it's nice to see what my readers think about the story.**


	11. Law's party part 2 Brook sees panties?

**In this chapter, we see some development on Nami's plan. We also see what Brook, Usopp and Chopper are up to. **

"Ok, so first we need to distract Law, can you manage that Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Aye-aye sir!" Luffy shouted, ignoring the dirty look Nami gave him when he called her 'sir'.

"And then you need to say everything I told you to say, got that?" Nami said turing to Zoro.

"Can you write it down? It's difficult to remember all that junk."

Nami sighed. "Zoro, it will ruin the effect if Robin sees you reading it. It has to be spontaneous, passionate..."

"What if I write it on my hand, then Robin won't be able to see what I'm doing."

"I'm with Zoro, Nami," Luffy began. "It's what I did when..." he clamped his mouth shit remembering that Sanji told him not to tell Nami about their whole 'Win Nami back' plan.

"When what?" Nami asked, prompting her boyfriend.

"When... I had to, um... buy soap."

Zoro and Nami stared at Luffy for a few seconds. Eventually Zoro just shrugged while Nami shook her head. "Anyway... Fine, you can write it on your hand."

######

"Hey."

Brook looked up to see an attractive brunette walking towards him. "Why hello, young lady, may I see your panties?"

The girl giggled, "Why aren't you a naughty boy," she whispered as she leant onto him.

"Yohohohoho!"

######

Chopper and Usopp looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They were really out of their comfort zone here. For the past 10 minutes they had been searching the room for a friendly face, but found no one. Honestly, they were surprised when Law invited them. Even if Luffy had asked him, the two weren't exactly the same calibre of guests already at the party.

"So..." Usopp said, trying to break the silence between the two.

"Yeah," Chopper lamely finished.

"Hey guys."

Usopp and Chopper turned around to see Law smiling at them, with Robin next to him.

"H-hey," they nervously greeted, still not used to Law talking to them.

"Enjoying the party?" Law asked.

Usopp nodded, but Chopper was more honest,"Not really."

"Why? Whats wrong?" Robin asked, concerned.

"We're just a bit lonely," Chopper said, looking only at Robin and avoiding eye-contact with Law. Law smiled. He walked over to a couple of girls, said something, and they both came with him.

"Hey guys, this is Kaya and Porche. You two, these are Usopp and Chopper..."

"OMG, he's so cuuuute," Porche gushed as she went straight for Chopper, who looked a little, no very scared. Usopp and Kaya on the other hand started talking, and really seemed to hit it off.

"Thank you..." Robin said to Law.

"No problem," He smiled. _"It's nearly time..."_ he thought.

######

"Hey guys," Sanji said, walking towards Luffy, Nami and Zoro. They stared at him, surprised by his wide grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Nami asked. Sanji smiled even more widely, before practically shouting,

"Hancock knows my name!"

Zoro and Nami facepalmed, while Luffy clapped.

"So, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, mind your own business, love cook!" Zoro barked.

"Zoro!" Nami said, shocked at his agressive outburst.

"I don't want him to know about his," He said to Nami, desperation in his voice.

"About what?" Sanji said, sensing Zoro was doing something embarassing.

"Nothing, go away."

"Look, I know we don't always get on well, but I want you to know that I consider you to be one of my closest friends," Sanji said sincerely, but added, "Now tell me about the humiliating thing you're doing, I want to record it." Zoro was about to lunge at Sanji, before Nami stood in the way.

"Easy now boys, we're almost ready," she said spotting Law and Robin.

**What is Nami's plan? And what did Law mean when he thought, _"It's nearly time..."? _I really have a lot of thinking to do for next chapter -_-**


	12. Law's party part 3 Robin's choice

**It's time for Robin to make her choice. As always, please read and review. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Hey, Traffy!" Luffy shouted, getting Law's attention. Law turned around, annoyed by the interruption, for he had been talking to Robin, about to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"What is it Straw hat?" he asked, hoping to get rid of the distraction, and go back to more important matters.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang with two of my best buddies!" he replied, making sure to say exactly what Nami told him to say.

"Umm, nows not a good time Luffy," Robin said, sensing what Law was about to ask her.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Because..." Robin trailed off.

"Because I was about to ask Robin out!" Law shouted, losing patience at Luffy.

"NO!" All 3 of them turned around to see Zoro standing there, his face red, desperation in his eyes.

######

Sanji and Nami watched the scene from a few metres away. Sanji had been recording it, but he put his phone down, now realising what Zoro was doing.

"I'll give it to him, he's got balls," Sanji said. Nami didn't reply, worried about the outcome of the situation. If Robin said no to Zoro, what would happen to their friendship? Would they all still be able to be friends with Robin?

_"Please choose Zoro,"_ Nami desperately thought.

######

Usopp and Chopper also were watching the scene. Kaya was still with them, but Porche had left after Kaya had pretty much forced her (something about making poor Chopper uncomfortable).

"Zoro..." Chopper began, "Good luck." Usopp simply nodded.

######

"What do you think?" Brook asked Franky.

"My money's on Law," Franky said, rather negatively.

######

By this point, Hordy had picked himself up. He, like pretty much everyone else, was watching the interaction between Zoro, Robin and Law. He chuckled to himself. _"Looks like someone has a weakness."_

######

Robin was shocked by the interruption. Ever since Law had taken an interest in her, she had pretty much forgotten about her feelings for Zoro. When she had seen him earlier tonight, she had briefly remembered them, but with time spent with Law, she had forgotten about those feelings again.

"Shit!" Law said, mild anger clouding his usually calm voice. "I told you to stay away Roronoa."

"We should let Robin decide, it's not fair that you should force her to choose you," Zoro replied.

Robin's mind was buzzing. Law or Zoro? Law was cool, athletic and Smart, he seemed to be the perfect boyfriend. Zoro on the other hand was lazy, for lack of a better word, stupid and never showed any emotion, unlike Law. The choice seemed clear.

_"So why wasn't it?"_

"Robin," Zoro said, breaking her from her thoughts. "No matter who you choose, It'll be ok with me. I just want you to be happy because... because I love you."

Robin gasped. He loved her? She looked straight into his eyes, somehow sensing that his feelings were genuine. She walked to him, and leant up as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss deepening with every passing second. As they pulled away, Robin whispered, "I love you too."

######

Nami squealed, gushing at the new couple. "They are soooo cute together, don't you think?" she said, turning to Sanji. Sanji simply grinned.

"Yeah, they sure do."

######

"He did it!" Chopper shouted, High fiving Usopp.

"Yeah" Usopp agreed, "Zoro is the best!"

######

"I guess you owe me a fiver then," Brook said.

"Well, at least there's a silver lining in losing this bet," Franky smiled.

######

Hordy chuckled, "Perfect"

######

After a few more seconds, Robin turned and looked at Law, who was staring at the ground. "Trafalgar..." After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"Damn Roronoa, you got it bad," he said with a smirk on his face, his calmness returning. "Sorry, but I just can't beat that, she's yours. Good luck you two."

As he walked off, he said, "Make sure you treat her right Roronoa, or you'll have me to answer to."

Zoro smirked, before looking at Robin. "Don't you worry. I will."

The new couple then leaned in for one more kiss.

**So Robin chooses Zoro. Still, at least Law was a good loser. But what is Hordy planning? You'll just have to wait to find out. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Porche was a member of Foxy's crew. I wouldn't blame you for not remembering. I only used her because there weren't really any women relevant to Chopper other than Robin, Nami and sort of her.**

**Also, thanks to Chemistry-Deaf for pointing out a mistake in an earlier chapter. I've corrected it now.**


	13. Robin's birthday

**Another chapter. This time it's Robin's birthday. Looks like it's Zoro's chance to really impress her, right? **

I was a cold Sunday morning in December. Robin strolled through a snowy park, her hands shoved deep into his coat pockets. She looked around, admiring the beautiful scene around her, a thick white covering over all.

Things had been going really well for Robin recently. It had been 2 weeks since Law's party. Since then she and Zoro had been together and were as strong as ever. Despite Zoro's usual lazy nature, he was always there for Robin, and as you would expect, Robin was always there for him.

And of course, it was her birthday tomorrow.

As Robin, sat on a bench and took in the surroundings, she couldn't help but think,

_"Life is sweet."_

_######_

Surprisingly, the last to arrive on monday morning was Robin. Everyone in the form room was excited about celebrating the birthday of their new friend. In form time, they planned to have a party for Robin. Unfortunately one person had forgotten...

"Wait! Thats today?" Zoro shouted, suddenly panicking.

"Yep," Luffy said, grinning. "Nami kept reminding me about it because she thought I would forget."

Nami shook her head,"Honestly Zoro, how could you forget your own girlfriend's birthday?"

"Please, as If Luffy knows your-"

"March 25th," Luffy said.

Nami smiled, "I rest my case."

"Shit," Zoro said getting up and running out of the room.

"Zoro! Where are you going?" Usopp asked as he left.

"To get something for Robin."

"That dumbass," Sanji muttered when Zoro was out of earshot.

######

"SURPRISE!" Everyone (except Zoro who was still looking for a gift) shouted as Robin entered the room, smiling at the sight of all of her friends.

"Thank you all so much," she sincerely said before noticing Zoro's empty seat. "Where's Zoro?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh he's..." Sanji began.

"Going to..." Chopper continued.

"Get his..." Usopp said.

"Teeth whitened!" Nami triumphantly shouted.

"At the supermarket!" Luffy added, smiling, proud of his contribution. Nami punched him.

"The supermarket?" Robin asked.

Nami nodded,"Yeah it's a new service they have there," she said, before glaring at Luffy again.

"Anyway..." Franky interrupted, "Let's get this SUPER party started!"

"Yohohoho, let me play some music!" Brook added.

Robin smiled, she had such great friends.

######

Zoro desperately looked around, trying to find something to get for Robin. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the flower garden that the school gardening club had made._ "It will do,"_ He thought. He grabbed a few of the nicest looking flowers, left $20 and hurried away, back to the form room.

######

Robin was very happy with her gifts. From Luffy, she had gotten a history book (though she suspected that Luffy wasn't the one who picked this gift), from Nami, a book about archeology, from Usopp, a joke book, from Sanji, some flowers, from Chopper, a new pen, from Franky, a hand-crafted box, and from Brook, a brand new song about her which he played. Despite getting all of these wonderful gifts, she still was slightly upset that she couldn't share this with her boyfriend. Then...

"I'm here!" Zoro announced on entering the room. In his hands were a few creased flowers. "These are for you. Happy birthday."

"Th-thank you," Robin said, taken aback by the gift. Unfortunately this was not because of the quality, but rather the lack thereof. Zoro sighed noticing her disappointment.

"Wait Zoro, you dropped something," Nami said from behind him. She handed it to him. Zoro briefly looked at it and realised it was some sort of romantic poem. At the top it said, _"to my dearest Robin."_ Zoro became pale. _"No way..."_ He looked at Nami who smiled and nodded. He sighed, he had no choice.

"Um... yeah, this is also for you," He lamely said, handing over the poem to Robin.

She took a couple of seconds to read it before smiling at Zoro and throwing her arms around him kissing him passionately.  
"Thank you... That was so thoughtful and romantic."

Zoro merely smiled and nodded.

######

"Thanks for that," Zoro said to Nami, with Robin talking to Usopp and Chopper.

"Don't thank me, thank Sanji," Nami replied.

"What?" Zoro said, confused.

"He wrote the poem. Do you really think I could write something like that?"

"Why did you help me love-cook?" Zoro asked Sanji. Sanji sighed, before replying.

"I didn't. I was going to give it to Robin as a birthday present, but Nami wouldn't let me, so I crumpled it up and dropped it on the floor. You should be grateful to Nami for spotting it."

"It was both of us," Nami compromised. "But Zoro, you can't keep screwing up like this, it was really difficult for you to get Robin, and if you don't treat her well, Law is always waiting."

"Right," Zoro said, "Thanks both of you, I'm lucky to have such great friends." They smiled before Luffy walked up behind Zoro and heartily thumped him on the back.

"Thanks! Right back at ya!"

"I wasn't talking about you!" Zoro angrily replied.

Everyone laughed.

######

Robin wasn't stupid, she knew what had happened. Zoro had forgotten her birthday, got her those flowers at a last ditch attempt, and had been saved by Nami. But she decided to let it pass, because it was the thought that counts, and Zoro certainly hadn't been lacking in that.

She smiled as she grasped Zoro's hand tighter, sitting on that same bench as before, but feeling a million times better.

**Alls well that ends well, I guess. As for Next chapter, I'm thinking I might focus on the Sanji and Hancock romance I started a couple of chapters ago, but I'd really like your opinion on that. Did you like that chapter/pairing, or should I leave it alone?**


	14. Hordy's plan

**I had a lot of trouble when coming up with the idea for this chapter, but now that I've written this one, the next few will flow on hopefully. I haven't got any reviews lately, which is a bit dissapointing though. Hopefully anyone reading this will enjoy it and feel compelled to write a review, even if it is just to say, "Hey nice chapter" or "Update soon." **

**Anyway, in this chapter, Hordy puts his plan into action.**

Hordy smiled. It was Monday today, the beginning of the last week of the Christmas term. And boy, did he have a great christmas present for Straw hat and his pals.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Hyouzou, one of Hordy's new gang, asked.

Hordy chuckled, still impressed by his "genius".

######

It was lunchtime, and everyone was outside. Nami and Robin watched as the guys engaged in a snowball fight.

"Hey guys, make sure you don't injure anyone, k?" Nami said, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our heroes on our big day." Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Nami!"

On Sunday, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had been part of the school team that had won the soccer regional cup, with a 2-1 win, with the goals scored by Sanji and Law, with Luffy making a string of fantastic saves, and getting Man of the Match afterwards. Today afternoon, the school was holding an assembly in which the winning school would go up and collect the cup from headmaster Sengoku, with Luffy being the one lifting the cup as the captain. As a result of this, Nami had been obsessed with making sure that Luffy stayed in good condition, making sure that he didn't rip his trousers by running around outside or get food all over himself during lunch. And Robin had to admit, she had done a good job.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Luffy shouted. "Can I wave to you guys when I lift the cup?"

"No," Nami sternly answered. "Just lift the cup and smile, got it?"

Luffy nodded, clearly still bubbling in excitement.

######

Since there were no lessons in the afternoon and the assembly wouldn't take the full 2 hours, there was form time for 1 hour before the assembly. Halfway throught form time, Mr Shanks' phone rang. He picked it up, and within a couple of minutes his face went pale. He put the phone down, and got up, heading for the classroom door.

"What happened?" Nami asked

He turned around and looked at the class. "The trophy's been stolen."

######

Luffy and the gang followed Mr Shanks down to the trophy cupboard, where all of the school trophies were stored, and there was a gap in the centre where the cup had been proudly presented during the morning. A cluster of at least 50 students where there, all discussing possible thieves. Principal Sengoku, the three vice principals Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru were all there explaining the situation to Mr Shanks.

"Oy! Make way!"

Everyone turned around to see Rob Lucci, pretty much the school's student policeman, dragging Hordy Jones behind him. Behind him was Kaku, one of Lucci's best friends. People began to gossip, now suspecting that Hordy, infamous for comitting foul deeds in the past was the one responsible for stealing the trophy. Lucci dumped Hordy at the feet of Principal Sengoku.

"This guy says he knows who stole the cup." Lucci explained to the principal.

"I see," principal Sengoku answered. He looked at Hordy, before harshly barking, "Well? Spit it out then!"

"My apologies principal," Hordy began,"I'm still in shock that someone could do something so foul, so evil. It makes my blood boil..."

"Who was it?" Kaku snapped, losing patience.

Hordy looked around, his eyes settling on Luffy. He grinned an evil smile, before shifting his eyes to Robin.

"It was her! Nico Robin!"

Everyone gasped, and members of the crowd murmered. Eventually the murmur stopped when someone laughed. Everyone turned around to see Law emerge from the crowd.

"You can't be serious?" Law replied, looking at Hordy.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted. "Robin wouldn't do something like that!"

"Why should we trust this jerk anyway?" Nami asked, enraged that someone would accuse innocent Robin of such a thing.

"Hey, thats just what I saw, I never said you had to believe me," Hordy shrugged.

Rob Lucci turned to prinicipal Sengoku. "This is our only lead... but it seems far-fetched. I am aware of Nico Robin's reputation. This doesn't fit her character at all."

Sengoku nodded. "Still, like you said, it is our only lead. I don't believe him, but we should still check to be 100% sure."

"Principal Sengoku, I can guarantee you..." Mr Shanks began, before being cut off by Sengoku.

"I know Mr Shanks, but theres no harm in checking, eh? If you have so much faith in your student." Mr Shanks closed his mouth and nodded.

######

The whole crowd of people, including Hordy, had followed Sengoku and Robin to her locker. Robin put her key in the locker, unable to shake the bad feeling she was getting. When the door swung open, everyone including Robin gasped.

Sitting in the middle of her locker was the 2012 Winter Schools Regional Soccer Trophy.

Robin felt light headed, but she sensed Lucci and Kaku move closer to her, blocking any potential exit routes.

"Well...," Principal Sengoku began,"That was somewhat unexpected." He turned to Hordy, who had a wide smile on his face. "Good job. You have done the school proud. Thanks to you, the celebrations can take place this afternoon."

Hordy nodded, "Thank you Principal sir, I am always proud to..."

"Why you little..." Zoro growled, about to attack Hordy, but was held back by Sanji.

"Stop Moss-head! If you attack now, it will only be worse for both us and Robin!"

Zoro angrily backed down. Sengoku took the cup and handed it to Luffy, who just ignored him.

"Luffy..." Mr Shanks said, trying to bring the boy back to earth.

"Robin is innocent." Luffy said. Mr Shanks sighed, and took Luffy aside.

Mr Sengoku clapped, happy that the trophy had been found. "Lucci, Kaku, escort Nico Robin to my office, the rest of you, come to the hall. It's time for the trophy ceremony."

Robin took one last look at her friends as she was led away from the others, towards the principal's office.

**To quote Sengoku, "That was somewhat unexpected." So who's the real culprit? What role has Hordy played in the scheme? Is Robin even innocent? **

**Find out next chapter, hopefully up this time tomorrow.**


	15. Robin's punishment

**Can Luffy and the gang prove Robin's innocence? Or will she be punished for a crime that she didn't commit?**

Hordy groaned, having been bashed against the wall for the 100th time. The trophy lifting had just taken place, but none of the team was really in the mood to celebrate. Ever since Robin joined the school, due to her friendship with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and eventually Law, they had gotten to know Robin, and she was well liked among the team members. Despite this, many of the team, who didn't know Hordy's true evil nature, believed that Robin had actually stole the cup, which made them all feel pretty down. Even the teachers, who mostly liked Robin, felt a bit flat.

"Tell Sengoku that you did it!" Zoro shouted.

"Did what?" Hordy innocently asked again, causing Zoro to bash him against the wall again.

"Zor-" Nami began, thinking that Hordy had had enough and wasn't going to help Zoro, but Luffy put his hand in front of her. He stepped up to where Hordy was and pulled his fist back.

BANG!

Hordy fell to the ground.

######

Robin sat on the edge of her chair, taking in her surroundings. She was in principal Sengoku's office, with her mother Olivia.

"Robin did what?" Olivia asked, shocked by the accusation.

"She stole a very important trophy." Sengoku answered.

"Really?" Olivia sarcastically asked, knowing the honest nature of her daughter, "And what proof do you have of this?"

Sengoku wasted no time in answering. "A boy witnessed her stealing it. And the cup was found in her locker."

Olivia paused. In her mind, the evidence seemed flaky. "Where is this boy?"

Sengoku paused, before asking Akainu to bring Lucci in. Sengoku then told Lucci to go find Hordy.

######

"Straw hat!"

Luffy turned around to see Lucci approaching. He eyed Hordy, beaten up, lying on the ground. He turned to Luffy.

"Did you do this?"

Luffy nodded, feeling no remorse. "Luffy!" Nami shouted, shocked that Luffy would admit to beating someone up in front of Lucci.

"Come with me Straw hat," Lucci ordered. He then looked at a couple of guys who were just standing by their lockers, watching the scene. "Oy, you two, take this guy to the nurse's office." The two nodded quickly, anxious not to anger Lucci, before helping Hordy up and supporting him on the way to the nurse's office.

"Shit." Sanji said.

"This isn't good," Usopp finished.

######

When Sengoku invited Lucci in, he was surprised to see Luffy instead of Hordy. He gave Lucci an confused look.

"He beat that Hordy-guy up," Lucci explained.

Sengoku raised his eyebrow. "Well..." he began turning to Olivia, "looks like some more evidence against your daughter."

"What!" Olivia asked, appalled by how quickly and easily the principal jumped to conclusions.

"Mr Luffy is Miss Robin's friend, is he not?" Sengoku reasoned. "After seeing Hordy provide evidence to prove that Miss Robin was guilty, he beat him up in redemption."

"That's a possible explanation, yes..." Olivia began, but was cut off by Sengoku.

"This together, with the evidence we already had surely proves that Miss Robin is guilty. I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend your daughter until further notice."

"I beat up Hordy because he got my friend in trouble." Luffy suddenly said. "Robin didn't steal the cup, I'd bet my life on that."

Sengoku eyed Luffy. He knew that if Luffy was one thing, he was honest. He shook his head, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"No, I've made up my decision, Nico Robin is suspended."

Robin looked at Luffy one last time, as Luffy stared at Robin, a look of sadness in his eyes. As she left the room, she heard Sengoku begin, "As for your punishment, Mr Luffy..."

######

School had just finished and Luffy met with the rest of his friends, minus Robin of course.

"Damn!" Luffy said, having explained to the guys what happened to Robin.

"What do we do now?" Chopper asked.

"We should beat up Hordy's friends too. Eventually one of them will confess," Zoro said, still raging.

"NO!" Nami shouted. "Acting rashly like that is what got Robin suspended! Sengoku saw Luffy beating up Hordy as a sign that Robin was guilty. If we want to prove Robin's innocence, we need to find evidence that Hordy stole the trophy."

"But how do we do that?" Usopp asked. "There's no video evidence, and no one saw Hordy. Unless we can get him or one of his friends to confess, we can't prove Robin's innocent."

"Maybe I can help," A voice from behind said. Everyone turned around to see none other than Boa Hancock standing behind them, still blushing slightly, but not at Luffy anymore.

**Can Hancock help prove Robin's innocence. And why does she want to help them in the first place? (Although you probably already know the reason for this)**

**As always, review if you feel like it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. A Failed plan

"I knew you'd come around," Hordy grinned.

Hancock inwardly groaned at Hordy's smile. "I-I couldn't stay away from you," Hancock replied unconvincingly. Hordy didn't seem to care though.

"Come here," he gruffly ordered. Hancock unwillingly obeyed.

_"I have to do this," _she thought.

She kissed Hordy, disgusted at herself.

######

"Do you actually think this will work?" Usopp asked out aloud.

Sanji clenched his fists. "It annoys me to think that such a jerk would get to have such a beautiful lady, but..."

"If its for Robin's sake its worth it," Zoro finished with conviction.

"Hey," Sanji said, suddenly angry at Zoro. "I know it's for Robin's sake, but show some consideration for Hancock."

Zoro groaned, feeling impatient and still frustrated at Robin's suspension. "Shut up."

Sanji growled and made for Zoro, but was blocked by Luffy.

"Don't worry Sanji," he smiled. "Hancock's tough. She won't be hurt by Hordy."

######

Hordy grinned, staring at the record device which Hancock had tried to keep hidden. "Really? This was your plan? Pathetic." he laughed. "Still... since you're here..."

Hancock's eyes widened. "Help me Sanji..."

Just then, the door of the classroom burst open, and Trafalgar Law walked in. "Oy Hordy, I have a bone to pick with you." he said. He then noticed Hancock and realised what was going on. His fists clenched. "You..." he threateningly began. "are a..." He never finished and punched Hordy, knocking him down. By now, Luffy and the others had heard what had happened and rushed into the classroom.

"Trafal-guy? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"I saw Hordy through the window and wanted to get even." he simply answered.

"So you don't believe that Robin stole the cup too?" Chopper asked. Law nodded.

"Honestly, I can't believe that anyone could think that someone like Robin would steal the trophy."

"Hancock..." Nami trailed off. Everyone turned around to see her lying in the corner, looking battered, having been roughed up by Hordy.

Suddenly, Akainu and Lucci entered the room and looked at the mess in front of them. "What happened here?" Lucci asked, somewhat confused. Akainu however had worked out the events in his mind.

"Law, Straw hat. In my office now!" Akainu ordered. The two went with Lucci. "The rest of you, take Miss Hancock and Hordy to the nurse's office. Now!" Sanji lifted Hancock up, while Franky and Brook unwillingly took Hordy.

######

"You two are in serious trouble," Akainu said, in low menacing voice. "I understand potential issues with Hordy, but taking advantage of a defenceless woman too..."

"What?" Luffy and Law shouted at the same time.

"Don't act innocent! We all know what happened!"

"Mr Akainu..." Lucci began. "I know Straw hat well. He's not that kind of guy..."

"What other explanation is there?" Akainu asked

"That guy was hurting Hancock, so Trafal-guy beat him up." luffy protested.

"Why don't we ask Miss Hancock?" Lucci suggested.

######

In the end, Hancock regained consciousness, and told Akainu the truth, but Akainu still punished the two, and gave Hordy a surprisingly light punishment, to the anger Luffy and his friends. They protested, but Sengoku said that he trusted the actions of his deputy.

######

"So..." Nami began. The group of 8 were together along with Law.

"Damn!" Sanji said. "That jerk went too far this time..." Law nodded.

"We have to get him back and clear Robin's name."

"And get revenge for Hancock," Sanji added.

"But what can we do?" Franky asked, frustrated by current events.

"Hey straw hat..." Someone whispered, from behind a nearby wall. Luffy got up and looked, only to see Hachi standing there, an apologetic expression on his face. "I know what happened..." He said, "But you gotta believe me, I had nothing to do with it..."

By this time, everyone had joined Luffy. "Talk." Zoro roughly ordered. Hachi nodded, and began to tell them about Hordy's plan.


	17. Hachi's story

**Haven't uploaded since Tuesday, and for that I'm sorry, but I've been busy and haven't really had time to think about the story. I've got the next week off, so hopefully I can make some real progress on the story.** **To make up for my lack of recent chapters, I've put 2 up tonight, and another 1 or 2 should follow tomorrow.**

"After Boss Arlong was beaten by Luffy, Hordy was the only one of us 4 who wasn't caught," Hachi begun. "After I returned from suspension, Hordy was the first person who met me at school."

######

_"Hachi!" Hordy happily greeted, delighted to see his old friend again._

_"Hordy!" Hachi smiled, grasping his hand in a firm handshake._

_"How have you been?" Hordy asked, eager to catch up._

_"Ok, not done much. What have you been up to?" Hachi replied._

_"Funny you should ask that actually..." Hordy said. He went close to Hachi and whispered, "I've come up with a plan to get revenge for Arlong..."_

_Hachi's eyes widened. "Ummm, Hordy?"_

_"Yes?" Hordy replied, a wide smile on his face._

_"I think we should forget about Straw hat and the others. Arlong's gone now, and so theres no reason to hate them anymore."_

_"No reason? They're the reason that Boss Arlong is gone! We need to get revenge for his sake! If he can't be here, neither can they!"_

_Hachi nodded unconvincingly, still unsure about whether this was right._

######

_Hachi nervously looked around, making sure that no one was around. At the moment, Hordy was breaking into the school's trophy cabinet._

_"All done," Hordy said, walking up behind Hachi, the trophy in his arms. "Now all we need to do is plant this in Nico Robin's locker."_

_"How do we do that?" Hachi asked confused._

_"Easy. Hyouzou!" he called. A tall boy with weird lips entered._

_"Yes Boss Hordy?" he asked._

_"It's time to break into Nico Robin's locker, you ready?"_

_"Of course Boss Hordy."_

_He went off ahead. "Hyouzou can hack any locker," Hordy boasted. Him and Hachi then progressed towards Robin's locker which, By the time they had got there, Hyouzou had already opened. Hordy placed the trophy in the locker, before Hyouzou closed it._

_"Perfect!" Hordy smiled._

######

_"What the...!"_

_"Oh my..."_

_"The trophys gone!"_

_Hachi walked towards the uproar, and saw the dissapointed, unhappy faces of the students._

_"**This can't be right..**." he thought._

######

_Hachi gasped at the sight of the battered Hancock in the nurse's office._

_"**Hordy...**"_

######

Hachi burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Straw Hat! It's my fault! I could have stopped him!"

"Hachi..." Nami trailed off.

"Calm down." Law said cooly. "It wasn't your fault."

Luffy smiled. "I'm glad you're on our side now!"

"Straw hat...," Hachi said,"You'd accept me, just like that?"

"Of course! You just helped us right?"

Hachi fell to his knees. "Thank you Staw Hat!"

"Well, at least we know the full story now," Ussop said, "but we still can't do anything about it."

"Maybe, we can," Nami said, a smile on her face. "If we can get this Hyouzou guy to show Principal Sengoku how he hacked into Robin's locker, together with his and Hachi's confession, we can prove Robin's innocence."

"Great!" Zoro said, and began to walk off.

"Where are you going Zoro?" Chopper asked.

Zoro punched his palm. "To nail this Hyouzou guy."

**Come on Zoro! Anyway, review if you liked it**


	18. Innocent

**Can Luffy and co. finally prove Robin's innocence? Or will they get into even more trouble?**

"Right! Lets go!" Luffy grinned.

"Wait, Luffy," Nami said.

"What? By the time we get there, Zoro will have got that Hyou guy and we can save Robin."

"Even if Hachi confesses to all of that, there's no proof that Hordy and Hachi have anything to do with each other, due to Hordy not being caught when you guys got Arlong," Law answered, seeing what Nami was getting at.

Luffy thought for a moment, before understanding and saying, "Man! That Hordy guy is really clever."

"Wait..." Hachi said. "I'll confess to stealing the trophy."

"What?" Everyone asked, shocked at the suggestion.

"In a sense, it's my fault for not stopping Hordy before. And it's not fair that your friend should be punished for something like this..."

######

Zoro stopped by the spot where Arlong and his crew used to hang out. Lying there, asleep, was a tall boy with thick lips and messy black hair.

"Hey!" Zoro said, waking the boy. The boy took one look at Zoro, before his eyes widened, and he jumped up and began to run away from Zoro.

"This must be the guy," Zoro thought, as he began to chase after Hyouzou.

######

Lucci was surprised to see Luffy and Hachi walking towards him. "What is it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Do you have time?" Hachi asked. Lucci sensed that they wanted to tell him something important and nodded.

Hachi told him the whole story. Lucci sat still, a neutral expression on his face throughout the whole story. At the end, he asked,

"And how do I know this is the truth?"

Luffy stared at him, before smiling and saying, "Dunno, guess you'll have to trust us."

Lucci didn't quite know what to believe, but he was swaying towards Hachi's side of the story. Like most people, he didn't believe Hordy's original story and this story made more sense. "I'll go talk to Sengoku. You two, come along. We'll need Hordy too..."

"Don't worry, Sanji's doing that." Luffy answered.

######

"What?" Sengoku answered, having heard Lucci tell him Hachi's story. "And why should I believe this?"

By this time, Nami, Sanji and Law had joined them in the principal's office, having taken Hordy, who had recovered, from the nurse's office. Akainu and Mr Shanks was also there.

"Because Hordy's story is a lie," Nami desperately replied.

"I told you, I saw Nico Robin steal the trophy and put it in her locker..."

"Wait!" Law suddenly said. "Zoro's coming." A couple of seconds later, Zoro entered, dragging along a roughed up Hyouzou.

"I hacked into N-Nico Robin's locker!" Hyouzou blurted out, in a bit of a daze.

"Please," Akainu said dismissively, "The boy's obviously been beat up by Mr Roronoa."

"Wait!" Luffy suddenly said, causing everyone in the room to be silent. Since Luffy had entered the room, he had been deep in thought. "Why didn't anyone else see Robin steal the trophy?" he asked to Hordy. Hordy paused for a second.

"It-it was just us..." Hordy nervously answered.

"But everyone had been admiring the trophy during break and before school," Nami continued,"There's no way that you guys would have been alone."

"And if you were alone," Law added, "Why didn't you stop Robin?"

Hordy was sweating buckets, something which didn't go unnoticed by Mr Shanks.

"It-it wasn't during break. It was during period 3" Hordy answered.

"Wait!" Mr Shanks said. He gestured to Sengoku's phone, and Sengoku nodded. He dialed a number.

"Hello," Mr Smoker's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello Smoker, It's Shanks," Shanks replied, "Were you teaching English on period 3, Monday?"

Smoker thought for a second. "Yep," he answered.

"Do you have the register?" Shanks asked.

"No need," Smoker answered, "I remember everyone who was in that class."

"I see," Shanks answered, but was cut off by Principal Sengoku."

"Was Nico Robin in that class Smoker?" Sengoku asked

Smoker ignored the change of speaker," Yep, she, Straw hat and the rest of their crew were annoying the hell out of me the whole lesson." All eyes were on Hordy. Mr Smoker continued,"The only person who wasn't in that class was that Hordy guy, you know the one who..." Sengoku hung up. Hordy's eyes were wide.

"Principal..." he began.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Sengoku shouted, enraged that he had been fooled by this boy. "I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS SCHOOL, GOT THAT?" he asked. Hordy looked like he'd wet himself."GO NOW!" Sengoku shouted. Hordy rushed out of the room.

Hyouzou fainted, and Mr Shanks and Sanji took him to the nurse's office. Nami and Hachi also left, with Hachi crying on Nami's arm, having been forgiven by Sengoku. Law left too, patting a happy Zoro on the back as he left. Lucci and Akainu left too, both annoyed at the bad reputation this whole incident was going to create for the school.

"Well...," Sengoku began, "I guess I owe you boys an apology..."

######

RING! RING!

Olivia picked up the phone and listened to the speaker for a couple of minutes, her eyes widening and a big smile errupting on her face.

"ROBIN! ROBIN!" she shouted. Robin rushed to where her mother was.

"What is it mom?" she asked.

"They caught the real thief!" Olivia asked, smiling at her daughter's happy expression. "It was that boy who accused you in the first place. I gotta tell you, it felt good to listen to that Know-it-all principal apologise to me..."

Robin hugged her mother, partly because she was so happy, but partly to shut her up.

_"Luffy, Zoro, everyone..."_ Robin thought, _"Thank you."_

**I bet you're all really happy to see Hordy gone, right? Cuz I sure am. Next chapter will be the final chapter of the first term and will probably be up tomorrow, but maybe later today.**


	19. End of the first term

**The last day of term, and Robin gets to spend it at school with her friends :)** **Nice that everything work out, right?**

Robin smiled. It was the last day of term, and here she was, enjoying lunch together with her 8 best friends.

"Thank you all so much," she said, for the 50th time that day. Everyone laughed and Zoro put his arm around Robin.

"It's great to have you back Robin," Nami said.

"We missed you so much," Chopper added tearfully, causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly, Lucci walked up to where the 9 were having lunch. He greeted Luffy politely, before turning to Robin. "Principal Sengoku wants to see you."

######

Robin entered the principal's office, admitedly scared, with good reason given what had just happened. But the look on the principal's face wasn't one of anger, but an apologetic look.

"Yes sir?" Robin cautiously asked.

"I-I'm very sorry Nico Robin," Sengoku apologized. Robin had to try very hard not to smile or laugh. "This whole situation reflects very badly on our school, and you must not be feeling very good about it, are you?"

"Not at all," Robin answered,"I really like this school."

Sengoku looked confused. "But... why?"

Robin smiled, a genuine smile, "Sure I got into trouble, but it was thanks to my friends that I got out of trouble. As long as they're here, I'll always love this school."

Sengoku smiled,"Ok, you're free to go."

######

"What was it?" Luffy asked when Robin came back.

"Oh, nothing really. He just apologized," Robin said, dismissively.

"And so he should," Nami ranted,"I can't believe he trusted that jerk..."

"It's fine now,"Robin interrupted, "We don't need to think about this incident ever again." Zoro put his arm around Robin, but accidentally knocked Sanji's fork onto the ground.

"Oy, moss-head, look what you've done!" Sanji shouted.

"Shut up eyebrow-boy, it was an accident," Zoro retorted.

"Eyebrow-boy? Even your insults are lame," Sanji taunted.

"You wanna fight?" Zoro threatened.

"Yeah, lets go!" Sanji shouted, and the two got up from the table and rushed outside.

"Honestly those two..." Nami said, shaking her head. Luffy laughed,

"They're so funny!"

Nami punched him. "All your laughing does is encourage them as well!"

Now most people react negatively to pain, but Luffy just laughed more, annoying Nami greatly.

######

_"5 minutes to go..."_

It was the last lesson of the last day of term and Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Nami were together in english.

"Straw hat!" Mr Smoker shouted, "Stop talking!" Of course, Luffy hadn't really been talking, but Smoker had been especially mean to Luffy this lesson, after realising that he had inadvertently helped Luffy in proving Robin's innocence yesterday. Smoker had figured that he needed to even out all the joy he gave Luffy and his friends.

"Mr Smoker!" Luffy shouted, rather loudly. Smoker sighed.

"Yes, straw hat?"

"What are you doing over Christmas?"

"Enjoying 2 weeks away from you," Smoker replied.

"Ah, same here!" Luffy cheekily replied.

And because of that, Luffy has detention first day back next term.

######

"Yes! We made it!" Usopp cheered. It was the end of school, and the christmas holidays had officially started. Usopp high fived Chopper and Luffy.

Everyone began to make plans. Franky invited Brook to his garage, whilst Chopper and Usopp decided to go to the cinema with Usopp's new girlfriend, Kaya. Sanji mentioned something about work, which made Zoro laugh at him.

Zoro put his arm around Robin. "You know what," he said quietely to just Robin, "We should go out to celebrate."

Luffy overheard this and turned to Nami,"Hey, do want to go out too?" he asked loudly. Nami's face brightened up.

"Sure!"

"You should join us," Robin invited. Nami nodded, accepting the invitation. Zoro sighed. Nami, sure he could take, but a double date with Luffy...

This would be an interesting night.

**Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry about not being able to put up 2 chapters today, been super busy with work.**

**Please review if you have the time, it's my way of knowing if people actually are enjoying the story.**


	20. A misunderstanding

**Zoro was worried that Luffy is going to ruin the date, but is that really going to be the case?**

"Isn't this nice?" Nami said, sitting down next to Robin opposite Luffy. Luffy grinned.

"Sure is. Hey Sanji!" he shouted. Nami, Luffy, Robin and Zoro were all having dinner at Sanji's restaurant, where Sanji was working as a waiter tonight, due to a couple of them being ill. As a result Sanji was working doubly hard as a waiter and a chef. It didn't help that Luffy and Zoro were working him into the ground as well.

Sanji trudged across. "Nami, Robin, what do you two ladies desire?" he said politely, bowing at the end.

Zoro answered. "Get us more drinks boy," he said, emphasising the "boy" at the end. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Yes, sir," he added with a bitter edge to his voice. _"Being a waiter is hard_" he thought in his head.

Nami and Robin then got up to freshen up, leaving Luffy and Zoro together.

"I'm hungry," Luffy loudly announced, "Wheres our food?"

Zoro nodded, "They are taking quite-" He suddenly stopped. He then said in a low voice so that only Luffy could hear, "Luffy, is that waitress staring at me?"

Luffy looked at the attractive waitress, who had short black hair, brown eyes and glasses, who was indeed staring at Zoro. He smiled and waved enthusiastically. Zoro facepalmed. "Yep," Luffy answered, "she is."

"luffy," Zoro said in a quite sharp voice, "stop waving! It's not good."

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"I think she likes me," Zoro answered.

"Isn't that good?" Luffy said, confused. "If she likes you, you guys could become friends."

"No, not like that. I mean she likes me like you like Nami."

"Oh," luffy said. "Don't you already have Robin though?"

Zoro banged his head against the table, "Yes, thats why its not good."

"Oh," Luffy said, still confused, but Zoro really didn't want to explain it to him. He saw Sanji emerge from the kitchen, carrying their drinks, but the waitress told Sanji that she would take them. Sanji nodded, clearly tired from doing two jobs at once. She walked up to their table and put the drinks down. Under Zoro's drink was a folded piece of paper. He lifted the drink up and read it.

_"01131234567, call me Tashigi ;)"_

She winked at Zoro, before Luffy gasped. "Got it!" he suddenly blurted out, turning to the waitress. "You're Smokey's daughter, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Tashigi. My father teaches you. He's told me a lot about you two," she said, before whispering to Zoro, "especially about you, Zoro..."

Zoro leaned back, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Under the table, she put her hand on his leg and began stroking it.

"Look, you're very attractive, but-" Zoro began, but never finished as he was interrupted by a voice behind Tashigi.

"Is that so? Maybe she should be your girlfriend then."

Robin walked past Tashigi and tipped her drink onto Zoro, before storming out of the restaurant, before Zoro even fully registered what had happened. Nami walked up from behind Tashigi and glared at Zoro, before coldly saying to Tashigi, "It's time you left," before adding in an icy tone,"if thats ok with Zoro."

Tashigi walked off, surprised that Zoro had a girlfriend, but glad that she had just broken up with him.

Meanwhile Nami pulled her hand back and was about to slap Zoro, but Luffy caught her hand. "Woah Nami, you're got it all wrong. Zoro didn't like her, he was trying to tell her that he already had Robin."

Nami sighed, anger turning to frustration. "Really? The best way of doing that was to tell her that shes very attractive?" she questioned angrily.

Zoro didn't answer. He got up, ripping Tashigi's phone number up, and dropping the remains in his drink. He walked out of the restaurant, determined to find Robin.

In the corner of the restaurant, Sanji was saying something to Tashigi, and it didn't look nice, judging by the expression on his face. It would seem that Sanji saw what happened too.

Nami sighed and ran her left hand through her hair. "Zoro... you really messed up."

######

Robin rubbed her forearms, feeling cold. She was at the park, wanting to take walk to cool off and think about what had just happened, but it had started raining.

"Robin?"

Robin turned around and was surprised to see Trafalgar Law sitting on a bench nearby. He had an umbrella and motioned for Robin to come under it.

"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned after making sure that the umbrella completely shielded Robin, even sacrificing some of his own protection.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin lied, putting on a fake smile. Law looked unconvinced, but ignored it, and allowed the cold girl to rest her head on his shoulder

**Damn, unlucky Zoro. Can he fix it, or will Robin never be able to trust him again? And will Law make a move on the currently emotionally fragile Robin?**


	21. Trust

"Shit," Zoro muttered, as he continued running through the streets of the town, desperately searching for Robin. Suddenly, he remembered something.

_"Robin's favourite place..."_ he thought, as he turned sharply and headed off in a new direction.

######

"You know," Law began,"I don't believe that you're ok."

Robin sighed. "It's fine."

"Robin." Law tilted Robin's face up until it was level with his. "Tell me the problem."

"Zoro... he did something."

Law sat up. "What did he do?"

"He-he cheated on me."

Law clenched his fists.

"Robin!"

Law and Robin turned around to see a soaked Zoro running towards them. Law got up, leaving the umbrella to Robin. He stood in Zoro's way. "I should beat the shit out of you Roronoa..." he said in a low threatening voice.

Zoro stopped. "Go away. I don't have time to deal with you."

"Like you could," Law challenged.

Robin had wide eyes. Were Law and Zoro really going to fight because of her? "Wait!" Robin said, running between the two. "There's no need to fight because of me." She then turned to Zoro. "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone," she said coldly, tears running down her face.

Zoro felt broken. Robin was crying because of him.

He made her cry.

"Go away Roronoa." Law ordered. Zoro lost his temper and punched Law, knocking him back, but Law recovered, and punched Zoro, straight in the stomach, causing Zoro to fall onto the ground. Robin cried for the two to stop. Zoro tried to attack again, but was stopped by someone.

"Luffy... Don't interfere," Zoro said to his friend, who was holding his fist. Nami caught up with Luffy a few seconds later.

"You two cut it out now!" she shouted to Law and Zoro. She then looked at Robin,"Robin... you don't understand. Zoro was trying to tell Tashigi about you. He wasn't cheating!"

"I'd love to believe that..." Robin said quietly as she began to walk off.

"Robin!" Luffy suddenly shouted, looking... angry. Robin turned around, shocked by the anger of her friend. "Do you trust Zoro?" he said.

"What?"

"It's like me before, with Nami, don't you remember?" Luffy asked.

######

_"Please, spare me this. Sanji told me all of that yesterday. To be honest that's not even the issue."_

_"Wait. What?" Robin asked_

_Nami sighed. "It's that he actually thought that I was cheating on him. Doesn't he trust me at all?"_

######

"You're like I was. You didn't trust Zoro, and reacted without thinking. I was wrong, Nami didn't cheat on me, and I know she would never do that. My actions nearly ruined our relationship. I trust Nami now because I love her. Robin... HOW CAN YOU MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE THAT I DID!" he shouted.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered.

Robin's eyes were wide. Luffy was right. She trusted Zoro, because, above all else, she was 100% in love with him, and she knew that he loved her as well. She felt stupid for thinking that Zoro would ever cheat on her. She walked to Zoro's side and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you..." she muttered. Zoro smiled

Law walked off, smirking at the happy couple behind him. "If you ever do cheat on her Roronoa, you know what will happen..." he said as he walked off, facing away from the two.

Zoro captured Robin's lips with his own. As they pulled away, he said, in a low voice that only Robin could hear,"I don't think we'll ever have to worry about that, will we?"

The two shared another kiss.

**Aah, alls well that ends well. Might not update tomorrow, so sorry(maybe) in advance for that.**


	22. Christmas Eve

**It feels weird writing about Christmas at the beginning of summer, but here it is!**

"Hey Nami, calm down,"Luffy smiled.

"How can I calm down Luffy! It's Christmas Eve, and we need to sort your house out for tonight!"

"Why?" Luffy asked, confused as to why so much effort was needed.

Nami rolled her eyes, and collected a box of decorations from the bottom of the stairs, carrying it to the dining room. Luffy followed her.

"Well, if its that important, I'll help," he smiled.

"Thanks," Nami gratefully said, kissing her boyfriend.

######

Zoro yawned. "Stupid Nami... making me go shopping for her. And with him of all people..."

"Shut it moss-head. You think I'm happy about this?" Sanji angrily retorted.

"Of course you're happy. You're like Nami's little dog, always doing what she says."

"Eh, little dog? At least I don't have moss on my head."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Yeah, bring it!"

######

"Erm, Robin," Chopper asked, sounding troubled.

"What is it?" Robin asked him, smiling.

"I think Zoro and Sanji are gonna start fighting," Chopper said, pointing to the two. Robin sighed and hurried over to the two, sharply telling them off.

"He started it," they both said, pointing to each other.

"I don't care, I'm finishing it."

Zoro smirked, "I swear you spend way too much time with Nami."

Everyone laughed for a good minute at this, while Robin just blushed.

"We should hurry and get the ingredients," Chopper interrupted at last.

Everyone nodded, and split up, each looking for ingredients for Sanji's dinner.

######

"Hey, Usopp, hand me that screwdriver, would ya?" Franky said. Usopp did so. The two were currently on Luffy's rooftop, setting up some decorations.

"So Franky, what exactly are we making?" Usopp asked.

Franky smirked, "You'll see," he said tapping his nose, "It's gonna be SUPER!"

Usopp sighed. That seemed to be Franky's answer to everything.

######

"Where's Brook?" Robin suddenly asked. They had finally collected all the ingredients and supplies for tonight, but they were one man down. From the other side of the store they heard a woman scream,

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"There," Zoro, Sanji and Chopper answered at the same time.

The 4 hurried to where the woman was, and sure enough, Brook was there, surrounded by a crowd of about 10 angry women.

"What kind of a sick boy are you?" one angrily questioned.

"People like you shouldn't be allowed out in public!" another added.

The women continued abusing Brook for a bit, before he said defensively, "I only asked to see your panties, Is that such a personal thing?"

"YES!" they all shouted angrily.

Brook then saw Robin and the guys, and said, "Sorry, my dear ladies, but I have to leave now. Maybe you can show me your panties another time."

This, of course, sparked another angry uproar as Brook hurriedly departed from the supermarket.

######

"We're here!" Zoro shouted on entering Luffy's house. He was greeted by Ace, who took the bags from Robin and Chopper and carried them to the kitchen. Sanji made his way there and quickly began cooking a traditional christmas dinner.

"Robin! Guys!" Nami called, "Come see the Christmas tree that me and Luffy decorated." Everyone came and admired it, while Ace patted Luffy and Nami on the back.

"Good job bro," he said to Luffy, before turning to Nami and winking, "You too sis," causing Nami to blush, and Luffy to laugh like an idiot, not really understanding the implications of what Ace said.

The rest of the day was spent like any other. The guys watched a movie, played a lot of fifa, and generally had a fun time. Evening eventually crept up on them, and Sanji called them into the dining room, saying that the dinner was ready. By this time, Luffy's grandfather, Garp, had got home, and joined them. The last two to make their way to the kitchen were Robin and Zoro. As Robin began to go, Zoro took her wrist and stopped her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He pointed to the wall next to him, where Nami had hung some mistletoe. Robin smiled, and leaned forward and kissed a willing Zoro. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds, before they heard a flash behind them. They turned around to see Nami smiling, holding a camera. She showed the picture to everyone else, causing Zoro and Robin to blush bright scarlet. Fortunately for them, Luffy interrupted the moment.

"Lets eat! I'm starving!"

Nami was about to punch him, but Ace got there first.

######

Dinner was a laugh, as always. The group were kept well entertained by each other (but mostly by Luffy).

"Sanji, this is amazing," Nami complimented.

"Thank you, Nami my swan, your praise means everything to me!" Sanji sang, lovestruck.

"Oy cook. Shut up, you're spoiling my food," Zoro said.

"I made that food!" Sanji angrily retorted.

"Whatever," Zoro shrugged, as he laid back in his seat.

"Hey guys, please don't fight, it's Christmas after all," Usopp said, trying to calm the two down.

The two mumbled something under their breaths before looking away from each other.

"Luffy!" Franky said, "Me and Usopp have been working on a surprise for you!"

"Oh that thing you were doing on the roof," Luffy said, realising what they were talking about.

"Yeah," Usopp answered, "I didn't know what we were doing at first, but Franky's design was really cool."

Luffy smiled, "Really? Cool, let's go!"

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Franky rushed out, followed by everyone else.

The sight that greeted them was amazing. Franky had made the outlines of all of them using Christmas lights, there was Luffy with his straw hat, Usopp with his long nose, etc.

"Franky its..." Nami began

"AWESOME!" Luffy finished. Everyone went and hugged and thanked Franky and Usopp.

"No problem," Frank brushed off, "Think of it as my Christmas present to all you guys."

When they re-entered the dining room after admiring the lights for a while, Luffy suddenly raised his glass. "A toast, to friendship,"

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

**Nice feel good chapter there. Brook at the store was really fun for me to write btw. I'm thinking next chapter (which should be up tomorrow) will be about the start of next term, but not 100% sure on that. In any case, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. New Kid in town

"Hey Robin!"

Robin turned around. It was the first day of term and she was walking into school. Behind her was Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. In the week and half that followed christmas eve, the friends had hung out together pretty much every day, with Robin of course also spending a lot of time with Zoro.

"Good morning," Robin politely greeted.

As they walked into the form room, they were surprised to not see Mr Shanks there, but a Large man, with a small beard and a somewhat scary face.

"Hello..." he began to greet but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Jinbe!" Luffy shouted, "What are you doing here!"

"Luffy," Jinbe smiled, "I work here now." He then looked to Robin, Chopper and Usopp as well. "Mr Shanks couldn't be here this morning, so I'm filling in for him."

"How do you know him, Luffy?" Usopp asked as they sat down.

"Jinbe and Ace were really good friends when Ace was in High School and still are."

One by one, everyone began to enter afterwards. When Nami entered, Jinbe looked a bit nervous, but the only person who noticed this was Luffy, and he didn't think anything of it.

######

When Robin entered her biology class, she was surprised to see a new teacher sitting there. He smiled at Robin, Chopper and Luffy as they entered.

"Hello, my name is Mr Clown."

Luffy burst out laughing. The teacher's friendly expression was replaced by a frown. "Something funny about my name?"

**First day of the new term.**

"N-no," Luffy said, struggling to stifle his laughter. He sat down, near the front, whilst Robin and Chopper took the seats behind him.

Law then entered the classroom, "Hey Caesar," he greeted.

Mr Clown chuckled, "Please call me Mr Clown, Trafalgar."

Luffy burst out laughing again. "Thats it!" Mr Clown shouted. "Stop laughing now!" Luffy tried, but couldn't stop giggling.

"Whatever," Law replied, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to the giggling Luffy, in front of Robin and Chopper.

"How do you know him?" Chopper asked.

"He's a family friend," Law replied, turning around to Luffy. He then looked at Luffy and grinned. He put his hand up.

"What?" the annoyed teacher asked.

"What did you want me to call you again?"

"Mr Clown." Luffy burst out laughing again.

"Thats it! Clowns aren't funny! Do you know how dangerous Clowns can be!" Mr Clown angrily shouted at Luffy.

"Clowns aren't dangerous," Law interrupted. "That's why their job is to make little children laugh."

Mr Clown was steaming at this point, earning more laughter from Luffy. "You two. Detention. After school."

"Wow," Chopper whispered to Robin, "Detention in the first lesson."

Robin sighed and shook her head.

######

Zoro and Sanji's reactions when they walked into their history class room were very different. In place of their usual teacher was a thin woman with long pink hair.

"Hello boys, I'm Miss Perona," she said smiling.

Zoro ignored her and went to his seat. As soon as he sat down, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Miss Perona was steaming, "Hey, don't treat me like that! You could at least tell me your name! How rude..." she ranted,

"I agree," Sanji said, leaning down and kissing her hand.

"What are you-"

"But now that that dumb moss-head is gone, maybe we can have some alone-," he smiled, his eyes turning into hearts.

Perona's eyes widened. She pulled away from him forcefully. "Sit down!" she ordered. Sanji obeyed, winking at her one last time. She sighed, "Are none of these students normal?" she muttered under her breath.

"Hello Miss," someone said from behind her. She turned around to see Brook standing there.

"Hello, My name is Miss Perona. It's nice to see that some pupils are normal here-"

"May I please see your panties?"

######

"Aah," Usopp groaned, having been bashed against a locker.

"When I tell you to move, you move, got it?" his attacker threateningly said. It was break time after period 2, and Usopp and Nami had been hanging out by Nami's locker.

"Usopp," Nami shouted, frightened by the scene in front of her. She was helpless to do anything. The guy had wild red hair and goggles just above his eyes. That, coupled with the grin on his face made him seem very threatening. That, and the fact that he beat up Usopp just for standing in front of his locker.

"Weaklings like you really should listen to their superiors, got that?" the guy chuckled, lifting Usopp up by his collar. Usopp weakly nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight!" he shouted, pushing Usopp backwards into the locker, hurting him greatly.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy shouted, rushing towards the action. Law, Robin and Chopper followed. He helped the injured boy up and was about to attack the guy, but Law stuck his hand in front of him.

"Who are you?" Law asked.

The guy chuckled, "You look tough," Law didn't respond to that. "The name's Kid...

...Eustass Kid!"

**I really owe this chapter to Fifteen Tails, who gave me the idea to introduce more characters, with Kid being the main one. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	24. Candy

**WARNING-MAJOR SPOILER ALERT.**

**Seriously, if you're not up to date in one piece manga and you don't want to have to plot spoiled for you, then do not read this chapter. It contains stuff from the Punk Hazard Arc.**

Luffy took his hat off. "Nami..." he said, gesturing for her to take it. She took it and gulped, knowing what was coming next. he glared at Kid, rage in his eyes. He punched, but Kid dodged. He moved in for an attack, but luffy saw it coming and blocked it, forcing Kid back into the wall. Kid smirked, and went in again, but they were blocked. Vice-principal Akainu had arrived.

"Straw hat, New kid-my office. now." Both of them grumbled as they made their way to Akainu's office, keeping their distance from each other. Akainu then eyed Usopp and realised what had happened. He looked at Chopper who nodded and began to help Usopp up, with Robin helping too. They then took the beat up boy to the nurse's office.

######

"What?" Zoro and Sanji both exclaimed, shocked at the cruelty of this new kid.

Nami nodded. "That guy is dangerously violent."

"And Luffy couldn't beat him?" Franky asked, shocked.

Nami shook her head, "They fought for a little bit, but they seemed evenly matched."

"And hows Usopp?" Brook asked.

Nami sighed, "He's pretty roughed up." Robin and Chopper then approached the group, frowns on their faces. Before the question was asked, Robin answered,

"Not so good."

######

"Well Straw hat, what have you got to say for yourself?" Akainu asked.

"This guy beat up my friend, so I wanted to beat him up," Luffy simply answered.

Akainu sighed, "You should have alerted a teacher instead of fighting him, which is against school rules."

"If I had wasted time, he would have hurt Usopp more..." Luffy said, suddenly feeling angry at Akainu.

Akainu looked at Straw hat. He would never condone acts like this, but he did somewhat admire Luffy's determination to stand up for his friends. He sighed. "Detention. After school today. Both of you."

Both Kid and Luffy got up and headed for the door before Luffy remembered something. "Sorry, can't make it. Got detention with that weird Biology teacher."

Akainu didn't understand who he meant, but said, "Fine, lunchtime today then."

Luffy nodded and left the room.

######

Luffy approached the group, looking pissed off.

"What happened?" a concerned Nami asked.

"Detention."

"Is that why you're annoyed?" Zoro asked, surprised that detention would get Luffy down.

"No, It's because I wanted to beat up that guy," Luffy pouted.

Nami sighed. "At least you didn't get into any serious trouble. I mean, you do have a bit of a history."

"What does that mean?"

"Arlong, Hordy and now this Kid guy," Sanji listed.

"And thats just this year," Franky added.

Luffy frowned. "Well, I did have my reasons."

"Anyway," Zoro said, trying to take the focus off Luffy, "What do we do about this Kid guy?"

Luffy punched his palm. "Beat him up."

"GIVE ME IT!" someone shouted from around the corner. Luffy and the guys rushed to the sound of the voice. There were two people; a girl and a boy. The girl was on the ground, covered with bruises and cowering under the raging boy who was presumably the one who had just shouted.

Zoro rushed towards the guy and held him back, whilst Sanji helped the beat-up girl up.

"NO!" the boy shouted, "PLEASE! I NEED IT!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Franky angrily questioned the boy.

"I NEED MY CANDY!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it.**


	25. Reason to fight

**I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. I'm still kind of unsure about introducing the whole Punk Hazard arc into this story, so I hope you like this chapter.**

"C-Candy?" Nami gasped.

The boy suddenly ripped free of Zoro's grasp and this time made for Luffy, but Luffy punched him in the chest, knocking the boy to the ground. Franky and Zoro then restrained the boy, and decided to go find Mr Shanks.

"Are you ok?" Sanji asked the girl. She looked at Sanji for a second before bursting into tears, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I-I don't understand..." she sobbed.

Sanji nodded sympathetically and decided to take her to the nurse's office.

When Sanji had left, Nami turned to Luffy. "What the hell was that?"

Luffy looked greatly troubled. "I-I don't know. Maybe we should go with Franky and Zoro."

######

"What?" Mr Shanks exclaimed, shocked by the story which Zoro and Franky had just told him. He dialed a number on the phone on his desk, and within a couple of minutes, Principal Sengoku, and Vice-principal Akainu arrived. By now, the boy appeared to have passed out.

"Zoro, Franky, thank you for bringing this matter to our attention," Mr Shanks thanked the two. They nodded and took the hint to leave. Just then, Luffy and the rest of the guys, bar Sanji, reached Mr Shanks' room.

"What happened?" Chopper asked the two nervously.

Zoro answered. "The guy passed out and Sengoku and Akainu came."

Just then, Sanji approached, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his usually calm eyes ablaze with rage. "Where's that jerk?" he asked, with threat laced in his voice.

"Sanji," Luffy nervously said, "Calm down, the guy passed out."

"And we still don't know the circumstances. Something clearly happened to that guy," Nami added.

"Something..." Zoro said, shocked.

"You don't mean..." Robin gasped.

"It seems likely," Nami answered.

Sanji growled. "I don't give a shit! That guy beat up a defenceless lady! He's gonna have to answer to me."

Zoro stood in front of him. He looked Sanji straight in the eyes. "Stop. Calm down."

Sanji stared at him for a few seconds, before relaxing. Everyone else apart from Luffy didn't really understand what had just happened.

"What happened?" Nami quietly asked Luffy.

"Although they don't show it, those two really respect each other."

######

"What did you give that guy from before Caesar?" Law asked.

"What guy?" Mr Clown asked innocently

Law just repeated the question. "What did you give that guy Caesar." He dropped the act and answered.

"Just a bit of candy. Don't children like candy?" Mr Clown grinned.

Law frowned. "Why?"

"Just a test. Thats all."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?"

Law sighed. "Candy?" he thought. He got up from his chair. It was the end of detention and Luffy had already left, leaving just him and Mr Clown alone.

"Trafalgar?" Mr Clown said just as Law was about to leave.

"Hm?"

"Lets not mention this to anyone, shall we?" Mr Clown smiled.

Law walked out without bothering to answer.

######

Luffy frowned at the sight in front of him. The rest of the school day had passed uneventfully, and Luffy had just finished his after school detention with Mr Clown. Standing at the School gates was Eustass Kid, smiling at the sight of Luffy.

"We have unfinished business, don't we?" Kid grinned.

Luffy ignored him and tried to walk around him. Kid stood in the way. "After all that big talk afterwards... That orange-haired girl kept saying, 'Luffy will beat the shit out of you', 'Just wait until Luffy gets here'. Is this all you are? Come on, lets see who's stronger!" He spat in his face for further emphasis.

Luffy ignored him, easily pushing him away. "I don't fight for reasons like that," he said, his back to Kid.

"Reasons like that..." Kid repeated quietly as Luffy walked off.

**Thank you for reading, drop a review if you enjoyed it!**


	26. A New Friend?

**Quite a big chapter here, with Kid doing something surprising and Luffy receiving a warning.**

In the days that followed, more pupils were caught acting like the boy before, running around the corridors crazed, looking for this "candy". The principal and staff were at a complete loss, and the police had to be called in. The situation was becoming pretty desperate.

The boy and many other cases were tested, and were revealed to have consumed NHC10, a highly addictive stimulant drug. The main side effect of the drug was that it caused extreme aggresion, which explained why the victims often physically harmed other students without real reason, citing that they needed more "candy". It solved the mystery of "What?" but not "Who?" No one, other than the one distributing it, had any idea about where the drug originated from.

Since then, everyone was focused on trying to find the one responsible for causing the trouble, but there had been no success so far.

######

Eustass Kid sighed as he sat down.

######

_Luffy ignored him and tried to walk around him. Kid stood in the way. "After all that big talk afterwards... That orange-haired girl kept saying, 'Luffy will beat the shit out of you', 'Just wait until Luffy gets here'. Is this all you are? Come on, lets see who's stronger!" He spat in his face for further emphasis._

_Luffy ignored him, easily pushing him away. "I don't fight for reasons like that," he said, his back to Kid._

######

"_Reasons_..." he thought.

He stepped out of the classroom, pondering what Luffy had said, when he heard the shriek of a girl. He rushed towards the sound of the noise, and was disgusted by the sight in front of him. Nami was being pressed against a locker by Absalom, who was a bit of a pervert.

"Reasons to fight, huh," Kid said quietly to himself. "This a good enough reason straw hat?"

He walked up to Absalom. He tapped him on the back. Absalom turned around, visibly annoyed.

"What! Can't you see I'm-"

BANG!

Absalom fell to the ground. Nami looked in shock at Kid. Honestly, he was the last person she expected to come to her aid.

"Th-thank you," she blurted out, still in a bit of a daze.

Kid smirked. "No problem. Where's Straw hat anyway? Aren't you two..."

Nami sighed. "Detention." Kid chuckled.

"That guy gets in a lot of trouble, doesn't he?"

Nami laughed too, "he sure does. But he wouldn't be Luffy if he didn't."

######

"Whats this jerk doing here?" Zoro asked as Nami and Kid approached.

Nami held her hands up. "It's not like that anymore. He saved me from that pervert, Absalom."

Sanji suddenly perked up. "That jerk again? Where is he, I'll-"

Nami smiled, "Don't worry, Eustass already beat him up."

Everyone was silent for a bit, until Robin finally spoke. "I see. Well in that case, thank you."

Everyone then started to reluctantly thank Kid.

Usopp, who had been silent, suddenly reacted. "I don't care that you saved Nami! I won't forgive you for what you did to me!"

"Usopp..." Nami began, but Kid stopped her.

"I know. I can't take that back. But now, I'm apologizing. It's up to you if you want to forgive me." he said, holding his hand out. After a few seconds, Usopp finally took his hand. Kid smirked.

######

"Luffy," someone called from behind Luffy. Detention had just finished and he had just left the school. By this point everyone else had left, and so Luffy was all alone. Luffy turned around but couldn't see anyone behind him.

Luffy was suddenly feeling very scared. Despite Ace's insistence to the contrary, Luffy believed in ghosts. "W-who is it?"  
A man with a mask covering his face and a thick black coat emerged from around the corner of the building. Luffy stared at the man for a few seconds, trying to determine his identity, but couldn't seem to make out the face behind the mask.

"It doesn't matter," the man replied, "Clown's after you next."

Luffy gasped. "Wait... what? What do you mean?" The man turned the corner. Luffy rushed after him, but the man had already dissapeared.

"Clown?"

Luffy walked home, troubled by what the masked man had said.

**When I was writing about the masked man, In my head I had a picture of Mystogan. If you don't know who that is, google him. Anyway, I'm sure you guys know who he is.**


	27. Zoro vs Sanji! Law's decision

**Things take a serious turn for the worse in this chapter. I am so sorry.**

The first person Luffy called that night when he got home was Nami. he told her about the masked man and what he had told him about Clown.

"Clown? As in Mr Clown, the biology teacher?" Nami pondered aloud. On the other end of the line, Luffy giggled. "This isn't funny Luffy!"

"S-sorry."

"I-I'm worried about you," Nami said sadly.

Luffy smiled, "Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"S-sorry"

"Just promise me you'll be careful and stay out of trouble, ok?"

"I promise."

######

Luffy growled at the sight in front of him when he walked into school the next morning. Usopp was standing by their form room talking to Kid.

"Oy Jerk!" Luffy shouted. Kid turned around, and Luffy was about to punch him when Usopp stopped him.

"Wait Luffy!"

"Why?"

"He's nice now. He saved Nami yesterday."

"Huh? really?" Luffy asked, turning to Kid.

Kid nodded. "Some pervert was feeling her up, so I taught him a lesson."

"Oh," Luffy muttered, shocked, "Thank you for that."

"GUYS!" Chopper shouted running towards the three.

"What?" Luffy and Usopp said simultaneously.

Chopper panted, out of breath. "Zoro... Sanji... fighting... CANDY!"

Usopp's eyes went wide, and Luffy looked down, tilting his hat downwards too. "Where are they, Chopper?" he asked.

"C-courtyard."

Luffy turned to Usopp and Kid. "You guys coming?" they both nodded.

The three then set off, full speed towards the courtyard.

######

Nami stared at the sight in front of her, feeling completely motionless. She was completely gripped with fear. _"Luffy... please hurry_" she thought. In front of her, Zoro and Sanji were fighting, but it wasn't like their usual fights. Both were going all out, and were covered in bruises and scratches, both having severely hurt each other. Both of them kept shouting for the other to give them "candy"

"STOP!" Luffy shouted as he sprinted towards the scene. He tackled Zoro, completely knocking him over and pinning him down. Sanji was about to take the opportunity to attack, but Kid arrived in the knick of time and held him back. By this time, Chopper had alerted the first teacher he could find, which happened to be Mr Smoker. Those two, along with Rob Lucci and Kaku approached.

"What's going on here?" Smoker barked at Nami.

"Th-they were fighting over C-Candy," Nami weakly choked, tears streaming down her face. Usopp layed a comforting hand on her back. Smoker looked at the injured boys. Although he wasn't showing it, he was deeply affected by the sight in front of him. He looked at Lucci and Kaku, who nodded, and went to detain Zoro and Sanji, with Lucci getting Sanji and Kaku getting Zoro. As they walked off, Smoker turned to the five who were still there.

"You five, hurry to lessons. I-I'm sorry you had to witness this."

They then did so, with Luffy clutching a sobbing Nami's hand.

######

Law gasped at the sight in front of him. When he had heard the word "candy" coming from the courtyard, he feared the worst, and hurried there, hiding around a corner to keep hidden. "Caesar told me it was Straw hat..."

"Trafalgar." Law turned around, and saw Robin standing behind him.

"What?" he asked, struggling to regain his composure.

Robin stared straight at him. "Were you the masked man yesterday?"

Law gasped, but quickly put on a straight face. "Masked man? What are you talking about?"

"Nami told me about a masked man who confronted Luffy yesterday and told him that 'Clown was after him next'. Was that you?"

"N-no, of course not-"

"Don't Lie!" Robin suddenly shouted, feeling angry at Law.

"R-robin.."

"Please," she choked, tears running down her eyes. She grabbed Law shirt. "Please. H-he hurt Zoro and Sanji."

Law stared at her. She... was crying. Because of him.

"Take me to Straw hat," Law said, his mind made up.

**As you can see, I'm kinda following the plot of the Punk Hazard arc so far, with Kid being my own inclusion. Really hope you've enjoyed the last few chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	28. Law's plan

**I know what you're thinking. I'm really sorry that it's been nearly a week since I updated. I've been really busy with work, and was away on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. **

**Truth be told, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. As well as being away, this chapter was extremely difficult for me to write, but now I think I'm satisfied with the way this story is going to go, and this whole situation with Caesar Clown should be settled next chapter. Also, there's a massive shock in this chapter, and a few more spoilers for those who are not well up to date with the latest One Piece Manga Chapters.**

"So there you have it," Law concluded, simply.

It turns out that Mr Clown used to be a top scientist in one of the best universities in the country, and had apparently used his time there to perfect an addictive stimulant drug, NHC10. However, this was discovered, and he was obviously sacked before he could test the drug. It was incredible that someone like him could get a job as a teacher, and Law suspected that he had friends in high places.

"What a sick bastard," Nami gasped, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Luffy angrily asked, forcefully grabbing Law's collar. Law, however looked unaffected.

"I did. Don't you remember?"

######

_"Luffy," someone called from behind Luffy. Detention had just finished and he had just left the school. By this point everyone else had left, and so Luffy was all alone. Luffy turned around but couldn't see anyone behind him._

_Luffy was suddenly feeling very scared. Despite Ace's insistence to the contrary, Luffy believed in ghosts. "W-who is it?"_  
_A man with a mask covering his face and a thick black coat emerged from around the corner of the building. Luffy stared at the man for a few seconds, trying to determine his identity, but couldn't seem to make out the face behind the mask._

_"It doesn't matter," the man replied, "Clown's after you next."_

_Luffy gasped. "Wait... what? What do you mean?" The man turned the corner. Luffy rushed after him, but the man had already dissapeared._

######

Luffy released Law. "That-that was you?" Law nodded.

"But you said Luffy was next, you lied," Nami added, angry.

Law shook his head. "Caesar told me it was Straw hat, he must have changed it. He probably realised what I did."

"So..." Usopp said after an awkward silence. "What next?"

"He must make it somewhere," Nami wondered aloud.

"I think I know where he makes it, but I'll need to go check it out," Law said, "But I need the rest of you to keep an eye on him here at school. Make sure nothing else happens."

"We'll come with you," Franky offered, motioning to him and Brook, "Nothing personal, but I still don't trust you."

Law nodded.

######

"Can you stay behind please?" Mr Clown called to Luffy as he was about to leave the classroom. Luffy turned back, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Mr Clown motioned to the seat in front of him and Luffy hesitantly sat down.

######

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked, concerned, to Robin, Usopp and Chopper. They shook their heads, equally worried.

"Ugh..." someone groaned from behind them. They turned around, and all gasped at the sight.

Luffy was limping towards them, his eyes fixed on the ground. Nami rushed towards him.

"Luffy! What happened! Are you ok?"

No answer. Luffy didn't look up.

"Luffy!"

No answer.

"Luffy?"

His head snapped up.

######

"So you think its here?" Franky asked Law as they approached Mr Clown's house. He nodded.

"You two, stay back," he said, not looking as he approached the door. "She knows me, but is very careful. You're going to have to trust me from this point onwards." Franky looked hesitantly at Brook, who nodded.

Law went and knocked on the door. A very attractive woman opened the door. "Why, what a pleasant surprise," She playfully smiled at Law.

"May I come in, Monet?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course."

As soon as he was in, Law knew what he needed to do next. He needed to get rid of Monet, Caesar's daughter. "By the way," Law began, "Caesar's found a couple more subjects. He asked me to come get you."

Monet nodded and went downstairs into the cellar, before going upstairs into her bedroom. After a couple of minutes, she arrived back at the door and held a package out to Law.

Law shook his head. "I'll stay here. You can drive there quicker than I can walk, and Caesar sounds impatient."

Monet nodded, not wanting to upset her father. "Stay here until I get back," she said with authority to Law, who pretended to be offended by her order.

"Don't tell me what to do," he shortly replied, but sighed in mock defeat at Monet's serious expression. Monet then stepped out, into her car, leaving Law behind.

_"All going to plan,"_ he thought. As soon as Monet's car was out of sight, he called Franky and Brook in. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the door he found leading to the cellar. He pulled a key out of his pocket, which he had found hidden at the bottom of a jar of change on the counter. One time, Law had secretly watched Caesar, and had seen him hiding the key. He unlocked the door and entered, with Franky and Brook close behind.

Law smirked at the sight in front of him. He had found it.

Caesar Clown's lab.

######

Luffy forcefully grabbed Nami and whispered in a low menacing tone,

"Where is the **candy?"**

**Thank you very much for reading**


	29. Caesar Clown's arrest

**Sorry that this has taken so long, but I really struggled to find a good way to end this chapter. In the end, I went with the classic cliffhanger ;)**

Luffy threw Nami to the ground. She burst into tears, worried for both her and Luffy's safety. Luffy's usually lively eyes were bloodshot and full of anger, completely frigthening Nami. He then approached Robin, Usopp and Chopper, who just stood there, frozen with fear, unable to even shout out.

"MOVE!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned around to see Kid sprinting towards them and tackle Luffy to the ground, pinning him down for a couple of seconds.

Luffy pushed Kid off him, and punched him, smashing him back against the lockers and then onto the ground, but Kid got back on his feet, putting himself between Luffy and the rest of the guys to protect them.

"Go find Law," Kid ordered, "_Whats taking him so long?"_

"Aye sir!*" Usopp and Chopper nodded, hurrying away, whilst Robin helped the sobbing Nami up, gently trying to console her.

######

Around the corner, Caesar Clown was chuckling. He quietly walked away from the fight, satisfied with the outcome of his tests. He casually strolled away, happy that he had finally perfected his masterpiece after many years of hardwork.

"Father!" someone called. Clown turned towards the source of the noise and saw Monet approaching.

"Monet? What is it?" Clown asked, confused by the prescence of his daughter.

"I made some more NHC10 for you, like you needed," Monet smiled cheerfully, handing the package to Clown. He smile faded when she saw the confused look on her father's face. "Is... everything ok?"

"What do you mean, 'like you needed'? I don't need any more, my tests are complete now," Caesar replied.

Now, it was Monet's turn to look confused. "Trafalgar dropped by and told me that you needed some more. Its always such a pleasure when..."

Clown's eyes widened. "Shit. Did you leave him alone?" he interrupted.

"Yes..." Monet answered hesitantly.

"Shit!" Clown shouted, attracting the attention of Robin, Usopp, Chopper and Nami. They went towards the source of the shout, seeing a flustered Mr Clown. At the sight of them approaching, Clown, started to hurry away from them towards the exit, but the doors swung open before he got there. In walked Police commisioner Newgate (known as "Whitebeard" to most), Officer Marco and Officer Ace**, Principal Sengoku, Franky, Brook and Law. Commissioner Newgate Stopped Clown, whilst Marco took the package, opening it, and finding the NHC10. He looked to Sengoku, who nodded. Ace went straight to Nami's side.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked concerned. Nami, who was still crying, pointed in the right direction, and Ace sprinted off.

"You're under arrest," Newgate gruffly spat at Clown, "For the illegal distribution of class A drugs."

"Wh-What proof...?" Clown spluttered, whilst Monet stood there motionless, eyes wide.

Marco answered,"These boys found a lab at your house, which contained the equipment and ingredients necessary to make NHC10. Also, just now we have found the drug in your possession."

"It probably goes without saying, but you're fired," Principal Sengoku added afterwards. Commissioner Newgate chuckled before literally dragging Clown away, whilst Marco took Monet away slightly more gently.

"See ya later Caesar," Law smirked as Clown was taken away by Commissioner Newgate.

"Maybe we should check on Luffy?" Franky suggested once the police officers had gone. Everyone nodded.

######

Kid fell to the ground._ "Shit,"_ he thought, _"Straw hats tough when he's angry."_

Luffy made for Kid again, but Kid kicked him off him, and got up._ "I can't last much longer..."_

Luffy went in again, and Kid attempted to dodge, but his left knee seemed to give way, and he fell, unable to move or do anything. He braced himself for the inevitable impact...

But it never came. He opened his closed eyes to see Luffy on the ground unconscious with Ace standing over him, looking very worried. Immediately, Ace began to scan over Luffy's body, searching for any possible serious injuries, and finding a few.

"Thanks... officer," Kid smirked weakly.

"No problem," Ace answered, not looking at Kid, completely focused on Luffy. "Thanks for protecting Nami and the others. Luffy would never forgive himself if he hurt any of them."

Kid smirked. "No problem."

######

By the time that the others had got there Ace had knocked Luffy out, ending his rampage, and was still checking him . Next to him was Kid, lying on the ground leaning against a locker, looking pretty beat-up. Ace looked up as Nami approached. He hugged her, attempting to comfort her. He then looked to everyone else. "Quick! Get an ambulance. Both of these two are in pretty bad conditions."

"I'm fine," Kid brushed off, "Straw hat needs it more than me." Sengoku nodded, and hurried to his office.

The ambulance arrived about 10 minutes later for Luffy, with Ace and Nami going with him. Law took Kid to the nurse's office, since his wounds actually weren't as serious as Luffy's.

######

The weeks after the incident passed uneventfully. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji recovered in about a week, and were quickly back to their usual selves.

However, there was one big change happening behind the scenes...

***Did you get the fairy tail reference I threw in there?**

**** I've decided to make the WB pirates police officers, cuz I just thought it suited them tbh. Dunno if you agree with me on that though**


	30. The New Principal

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as regularly recently, just had a lot of work and stuff at school. Also, this chapter is really short, so sorry for that.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Caesar Clown had been arrested. Since then, the school had recovered and was now running pretty much normally. However, despite this, the incident had still take it's toll on some people...

######

Sengoku sighed. It was friday morning and there was half an hour to go before the start of school, but already Sengoku felt shattered. He had been at the police station until late last night, sorting out the whole "candy" incident, but when he got home he had been unable to sleep, the stress of recent events getting to him.

Knock knock. Sengoku turned around, admittedly surprised by the punctuality of His deputy, Vice-principle Akainu.

"Enter."

Vice-principal Akainu entered. "Yes principal?"

"Sorry to call you in so early," Sengoku said, apologetically.

"No problem," Akainu replied, respectful as usual, "I assume this has something to do with the Caesar Clown incident?"

"No, well... kind of."

"Oh?" Akainu questioned, confused.

"A lot has happened recently, hasn't it?" Sengoku sighed.

Akainu chuckled. "Thats an understatement," he smirked, in a moment of rare cheerfulness.

Sengoku nodded, "With the trophy incident, and now this candy situation... I've made some mistakes," he said, turning so that his back was to Akainu.

"Principal..."

Sengoku didn't let him finish "Maybe its time for me to resign."

Akainu's eys went wide. "P-principal sir! Th-That's way way too drastic..." Akainu desperately protested

Sengoku help his hand up. "I've made my decision." Akainu opened his mouth to protest once again, but Sengoku wasn't having any of it, giving Akainu a small glare.

Akainu nodded respectfully.

"And I've made another decision too. My successor," Sengoku turned around and smiled at Akainu, "Congratulations."

Akainu nodded, in a daze, not quite being able to comprehend his promotion. He weakly shook Sengoku's hand.

**I'm sure I can guess your feelings on this appointment**


	31. Law's girlfriend

**Really sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages. Been super busy with work, but today is my last week, so maybe I can get a second chapter up towards the tail end of the week.**

Akainu had never liked Luffy.

This was probably due to Luffy's brother Ace. When Ace had been in High School, Akainu hadn't liked Ace either. In fact, some would say that Akainu actually hated Ace. This hatred seemed to have carried on even after Ace left the school, but now, Luffy had to bear the brunt of it.

This became 100 times worse when Akainu became principal.

######

"What's with that guy!" Luffy shouted in frustration. 5 detentions in 5 days. 'nuff said.

Nami shrugged, "The guys out to get you. What do you think Robin?" she asked, turning to her friend, who was currently completely focused on a book, despite it being lunchtime. All the guys were together, with football training having been called off due to the coach being ill. "Robin? Earth to Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin asked, having finally been pulled away from her book. Nami rolled her eyes and muttered 'nothing' quietly.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked.

"Sleeping in class," Luffy answered.

Sanji chuckled. "You should tell Akainu about Moss-head here." Zoro growled and punched Sanji, sparking another argument between the two. Robin smiled at the antics of the two. It was nice to see that the candy incident had not had any lasting long term consequences, other than Akainu's appointment as principal.

Zoro, having broken away from his fight with Sanji, went to Robin's side. He leaned in so that he was close to Robin's ear, a smirk on his face. Robin felt herself blush, feeling Zoro's breath on her face. "Hey, do you wanna do something tonight?"

Robin smiled and nodded. Ever since the term had started, she hadn't been out with Zoro much, with all the distractions that had been going on.

######

When Robin had told Nami about the date, Nami had insisted on going home with Robin to help her get ready for it. Nami had been really thorough in the preparation, helping her select and outfit and helping her with her hair and makeup, whilst ranting about how she wished Luffy was more romantic. After a couple of hours, she finally decided that Robin was ready.

"You look so beautiful," Nami gushed, "Zoro is a lucky guy." Robin blushed slightly at that. The doorbell then rung, and both Robin and Nami rushed downstairs and opened the door for Zoro. He smirked.

"You look nice," he casually complimented her.

"Thanks, you too," Robin politely replied.

"Shall we?" Zoro asked, holding out his hand.

Robin nodded and took his hand.

######

Robin was pretty happy with the restaurant Zoro had chosen. He had chosen an Italian restaurant, located in the city centre. However, despite this, the restaurant wasn't too crowded and was pretty peaceful.

The date was going well. They were at the main course, and for the most, they had just chatted idly, with Zoro throwing in plenty of compliments.

Suddenly the restaurant door opened.

And Trafalgar Law entered.

With someone.

She was quite an attractive girl, with long blond hair, with part of it tied in a singular bunch on the side of her head, and brown eyes. Robin didn't recognise her, which meant that she probably didn't go to her school. As he entered, Law noticed Robin and Zoro, and smiled and walked towards them.

"Roronoa. Robin." he greeted, "This is Lucy. Lucy, Roronoa and Robin."

She smiled, and politely greeted the two. Zoro smirked and greeted them.

"Robin?" Law asked, concerned that she wasn't saying anything.

"huh?" Robin said, snapped out of her daze, "Oh, hi," she clumsily greeted the two.

Zoro frowned at this. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he thought.

######

Robin spent the rest of the date pretty much in her own head, only giving Zoro 1 or 2 word answer to his occasional attempts to start off conversation. She had spent half of the time, looking at Law's girlfriend, and the other half of the time thinking about her.

And throughout this, Zoro had also been worrying about Robin. Sure, he was no Sanji when it came to relationships and girls, but he knew what was happening here. He had seen the difference in character of Robin before and after Law's arrival.

After dinner, Zoro walked Robin home, both thinking about events in the restaurant.

"Robin?" Zoro asked.

"Hmm?"

"So... what do you think of Law's girlfriend?"

"Oh, she's pretty cute. Why?"

"You seemed to spend a lot of time thinking about her."

Silence. Robin stopped. Zoro continued walking for a few seconds before stopping a few metres in front of her.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Robin asked in an icy tone which would have frozen most men. But not Zoro.

"I saw you looking at them. I was also on this date."

"Are you suggesting something?" Robin frowned, slight anger in her voice.

"Maybe I am. What do you think I'm suggesting?"

Robin didn't answer and just started walking. Zoro didn't however and grabbed her wrist as she passed him.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't need to." Robin broke out of Zoro's grip. "Good night." She walked off, away from Zoro without glancing back.

From behind her, Zoro kept staring at her back.

"Damn, maybe I could have played that better," Zoro frowned to himself.

**Yeah, I couldn't really think of a character from One Piece who would be good as Law's girlfriend, so I used one from Fairy tail. Don't worry thought, she'll be the only fairy tail character and she may not even appear again.**

**Also, Uh oh, looks like Robin may be jealous. And we've had a bit of a domestic at the end of the chapter. How will things turn out? To be honest I don't even know.**

**As always, drop a review if you liked it, it really does mean a lot to me (well the good ones do.)**


	32. The morning after

**This chapter is really late. It was ready on Friday, but I was really busy at the weekend and kind of forgot about it :/**

Robin sighed. It was the morning after the fight and Robin had barely slept. When she reached home, her mother had already been asleep, so she had just gone straight to bed, not even changing her clothes.

The more she thought about Law's girlfriend, the angrier she got. Sure, he wasn't her boyfriend and he never was, but there was something about the idea of him with another girl which really got her feeling angry.

Buzz. Robin's phone vibrated. Robin hesitantly looked at it, nervous about speaking to Zoro, but was surprised to see it was Sanji's number.

"Hello?" Robin hesitantly greeted.

"_Hey Robin,_" The voice of Sanji answered. "_Is everything OK?_"

"Um, yes. Why?" Robin unconvincingly answered.

_"Zoro came to my house at like 1 last night. He was kind of drunk too. He's still sleeping here now. Didn't you guys have a date last night?"_

Robin bit her lip. "Yes... we had a small fight afterwards."

_"Oh. Do you want to come over to talk with Zoro?"_

"No," Robin answered quickly, and hung up without even waiting for Sanji to answer.

######

Nami frowned. She had just received a text from Sanji which said "Zoro + Robin problems." She was currently in Luffy's living room as Luffy had invited her to go with him to town on Friday, but had forgotten about it by the next day.

"Luffy?" She called.

Luffy walked into the room, a packet of crisps held in one hand with the other hand stuffed in said bag. "What is it?"

Nami showed Luffy the text. Luffy stared at it for a couple of minutes before finally saying, "I don't get it."

He then got up, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked, confused.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon," Luffy replied.

######

Zoro's eyes fluttered open. He looked at his phone. 11:04. After lying there for a good 10 minutes, he got up, deciding that he needed to sort out the situation with Robin. The events of last night were still clear in his mind and he couldn't help but feel that his reaction didn't help.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Zoro was pretty familiar with Sanji's house, having spent many nights in it. Although Zoro wouldn't admit it, before Robin came along, the person in the group he was closest to was Sanji.

"Look who finally got up," Sanji teased from downstairs when Zoro exited the bathroom on the first floor. Zoro scowled.

"Shut it. I'm not in the mood, eyebrow."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I know, I called Robin. I figured you would screw up eventually..."

Zoro growled in anger and Sanji stopped. Zoro Began to go downstairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Sanji asked.

"To Robin's. We need to sort this out." Sanji stood in Zoro's way. Zoro tried to go around him, but Sanji kept in the way. "What?" Zoro finally asked in annoyance.

"I don't think Robin wants to talk to you now. Maybe you should just give her some time to think about it. In the mean time, maybe you could tell me what actually happened?"

Zoro sighed. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew that Sanji knew more about relationships and this kind of stuff than he did.

"The date was going fine until he came..."

######

"Oh," a surprised Sanji simply said when Zoro had finished telling his story. "That doesn't sound like Robin..."

Zoro nodded. "I know. Its all down to that bastard, Law..." Zoro began.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sanji asked.

Zoro glared at Sanji for interrupting him, before answering. "Go to Robin's. I need to talk to her."

Sanji eyed Zoro carefully for a few seconds, before sighing. "Ok. Just... go easy on her, ok? This can't be easy for her either."

Zoro nodded and got up.

######

RING

Robin's doorbell rung. Robin gulped, not feeling 100% confident with facing Zoro. She slowly made her way to the door, secretly praying that Zoro would leave.

Robin slowly opened the door, steeling herself for the inevitablte encounter. But it never came. Because it wasn't Zoro who was standing at the door.

It was Luffy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	33. You're the only one that's important

**A little late admittedly, but here it is.**

"L-Luffy?" A startled Robin exclaimed after opening the door.

Luffy raised his hand, "Hey. Can I come in?" He answered in a surprisingly polite tone.

Robin was thrown by this for a couple of seconds before regaining her composure and gesturing for him to enter. Robin then led him to her living room where the two sat down. They sat their for an awkward couple of minutes before Luffy finally spoke.

"What happened last night?"

Robin sighed. "N-Nothing."

The two sat there in silence for another minute before Luffy asked again, "What happened last night?"

"N-Nothing. Me and Zoro had... a small fight."

"What about?"

"N-Nothing. I-I just got jealous of some girl who was with Law"

Luffy blinked, his serious expression replaced with a confused one. "I thought you loved Zoro."

"I-I do, but its not that simple."

Luffy still looked confused. "Why not. If you love Zoro, then why would you care about anyone else?"

Robin opened her mouth to answer, but then thought about what Luffy said. He was right, why did it matter if Law liked her or not? She was in love with Zoro, and that was all that mattered. She smiled at Luffy, "You're right. Thank you."

Luffy grinned his typically childish grin, "No problem." He then got up and was about to leave when his stomach growled. He remembered that he had been eating his "breakfast" when Nami showed him the text, and so never actually finished his breakfast. "Actually Robin, do you...?"

Robin giggled, before answering, "Of course, follow me."

######

Zoro sighed as he approached Robin's house. To be honest, he hadn't really prepared how he was going to start this conversation and so was feeling really nervous. He didn't want him and Robin to break up, that he was sure of.

He stood at her door for about a minute before knocking. When Robin opened the door, the two just stood there in Silence.

"Robin, I..." Zoro started, but was interrupted when Robin hugged him.

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault. I don't care about Law or anyone else. You're the only one thats important to me," Robin said as she pulled away, her eyes fixed on the ground, a slight blush on her cheeks. Zoro stared at her in shock before a wide grin spread on his face. He pulled Robin into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Thank God," he muttered, "I love you Robin."

Robin smiled, "Me too." The two stood there, at Robin's doorstep for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of each other.

Luffy smiled. By this time, he had finished eating and had been watching the couple. "Thanks for the food Robin," he grinned as he walked past the two who had pulled apart blushing upon Luffy's interruption.

"No problem," Robin smiled, before suddenly looking confused. "How did you know about out fight Luffy?"

"Nami told me-" Luffy began before stopping. Due to his hunger, he had completely forgotten about Nami. He looked at his watch. He had kept her waiting for an hour now. The colour drained from his face, Nami wasn't exactly the patient type.

Robin and Zoro laughed at Luffy's expression, guessing that he had just remembered something to do with Nami. Only she could make him this scared.

"You should probably find Nami," Robin suggested.

"Before she kills you," Zoro added. Luffy nodded quickly, and quickly left the house, sprinting once he got onto the road.

######

"N-Nami," Luffy nervously greeted upon entering his living room where Nami was waiting.

Nami smiled widely when she saw him. This threw luffy completely. She got up and hugged him, "Well done Luffy! Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Robin texted me just now. You... You're so amazing sometimes."

Luffy smiled widely, and leaned so that his lips brushed Nami's ears. "I learnt from the best." Nami went bright red at this, before kissing Luffy firmly on the lips.

"Shall we?" Nami asked as they pulled apart.

"What?" Luffy asked, in a bit of a daze.

"Town. Shopping."

"Oh yeah," he said, snapping back into reality.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"N-No!"

**Hope you liked it.**


	34. Sports day part 1:Zoro vs Sanji

**I'm going on holiday for two weeks, so there won't be any updates in that period. So, to kind of compensate for that, I'm putting 2 chapters up tonight (or today if you're american). Hope you enjoy!**

It was the last day of the easter term, a special day for the students of the school. Why? Because today was sports day, a day in which students from each class in the year competed against each other in a range of races and events, with the aim being to score points for their class and so become the overall winning class in the end. Each class had to field at least one student in each event however one single student could compete in no more than 2 events, in order to allow more people to participate.

Everyone was very competetive about sports day, however there were two people who were especially fired up...

######

"Oy moss-head, Are you ready to lose?" Sanji taunted during form that morning.

"Hmm, as if. Have you forgotten who won last year?" Zoro smugly replied.

"What about the year before?"

"What about the year before that?"

"What about the year before that!"

They repeated this until they reached the point where they were 4 years old and there was no sports day.

Robin looked at the two in confusion, before turning to Nami, "I thought that in sports day, students compete against students from other classes."

"They're meant to, but the rules say **at least** one student from each class, so there is technically no limit to the amount of people from a class that can participate in a given race. So every year these two idiots take one of their 2 races and compete against the other. It's some stupid tradition they have," Nami replied, not bothering to hide her annoyance at the two's rivalry.

Zoro's ears pricked up, "We wouldn't have to if this eyebrow would just admit that I'm faster than him."

"Shut up moss-head, I've won more than you have!"

"No, I have!"

"Actually," Franky interrupted, "You guys are level on 5 races each, this one will be the tie-breaker."

"So which race are you guys competing in?" Chopper asked.

"the 400m," the two answered simultaneously.

"Good luck Zoro, good luck Sanji," Luffy laughed, "Its so funny when you guys compete."

The two glared at Luffy, before turning back to each other and continuing to argue, which they did for the rest of form.

######

After form, sports day begun immediately, with there being no lessons for the whole day. The first field event was the High jump, in which Brook was competing. On the track, the 1500m was the first event, with Luffy competing in that.

"You can do it Luffy!" Nami cheered from the side of the track. Luffy smiled and gave her a thumbs up every time he passed her. In the end, it was a fairly comfortable victory for Luffy, who handed his gold medal to Nami for safe-keeping. Brook came third in the high jump, with Law being the winner, and "Killer" from Kid's class second.

After that was the 800m, with Zoro representing the class. His main rival was Kaku. The race was close between the two, but Zoro just about won, giving his gold medal to Chopper to look after, as the small boy wasn't competing in any events.

On the field, Franky was taking part in the Javellin. He was up against Eustass Kid and Rob Lucci. In the end, Franky was good but couldn't match those two coming third, with Kid claiming a narrow victory over Lucci.

The last event before lunchtime was the 400m.

######

Zoro took his place in the lane next to Sanji. He looked at Sanji, who also looked at him. They stared at each other before Zoro extended his hand. Sanji took it and smirked.

"Lets decide who's better, once and for all," Sanji said.

Zoro grinned, "You read my mind."

Nami, who was standing by the start with Robin and Luffy, smiled at this and whispered to Robin, so that the two didn't hear, "Even though those two always argue, they really do respect each other."

The starter, Mr Mihawk held the board up, signalling to the athletes that the race was about to start. He clapped it and the race begun. It didn't take long for Zoro and Sanji to pull away from the other competitors. Pretty quickly it became obvious that it was going to be a 2-horse race, the two a good 50m ahead of the others. The two were neck and neck going into the final 100m, both ready to give on last final push. Both seemed to double their speed down the final straight, both flying past the finish line. The race took another 30 seconds or so to finish and the timers submitted the times to Mr Shanks, the teacher responsible for scoring Sports day.

There was an awkward, uncomfortable silence, as Mr Shanks logged the scores. He casually strolled towards the two, a neutral expression on his face, a slight smirk tugging on his lips. He stood there for a couple of seconds before Zoro and Sanji finally ran out of patience.

"Who won!" Zoro and Sanji shouted simultaneously, both panting heavily.

"It... It was a draw," Shanks uneasily replied.

"What?"

"No way!"

Luffy walked towards the two, laughing, "You guys were amazing!". He heartily patted the two on the back.

The two just stood there in silence.

"I guess, this way you're both winners?" Nami uneasily offered, having also made her way to the two.

The two just stood there in silence.

"Boys..." Shanks began, before the two finally reacted.

"A draw! No way!" Sanji raged.

"Lets have the race again, I won't settle with drawing with this loser!" Zoro shouted.

"Who're you calling a loser, Marimo?"

"You, Dartboard!"

Nami sighed, "So much for that respect I was talking about."

Robin giggled, "Its fine, I'm more used to seeing them like this."

"Haha," Luffy laughed, "You guys are so funny!"

"How can those guys still be so lively..." Usopp said, shocked.

"What else do you expect from those two?" Franky chuckled.


	35. Sports day part 2:the 100m finals

After lunch there were fewer events, due to most of the events having been done in the morning. There was the 200m, the men's 100m final(for which Luffy had qualified earlier in the week), the women's 100m final(for which Nami had qualified earlier in the week) and of course, the most popular event of the whole day, the tug of war. The long jump was the only remaining field event.

######

Sanji was representing Mr Shanks' class in the 200m, easily winning it, with Hachi coming second and Jabra from Lucci's class coming third.

"Nnnnnnnamiiiii! Rrrrrrobinnnnn! are you both proud of me?" Sanji sang, waving his gold medal in their faces.

Nami rolled her eyes, "yes, yes, good job."

"You ran very well," Robin complimented.

Meanwhile, Luffy and the rest of the guys were watching Usopp in the long jump. Unfortunately, Usopp came last, with Lucci winning the event.

"Sorry I let you guys down," Usopp apologised.

"Don't be ridiculous," Luffy laughed.

"You did your best," Zoro hesitantly praised.

"You were so COOL!" Chopper exclaimed, making Usopp laugh.

"Really? Say Chopper, did I ever tell you of the time I jumped over the enitre school building?"

"You did that? Amazing!" Chopper squealed, easily impressed.

The next event was the biggest race of the day, the men's 100m final. It looked like it was going to be the closest race of the day too, with Luffy, Kid and Law competing in it. These 3 were the quickest in the year and so everyone was excited about finding out who was really number one. Last year, Kid hadn't been there, so it had been between Luffy and Law, with Luffy narrowly winning it.

Luffy took his place on the track, inbetween Law and Kid.

"Hey Straw-hat!" Law said, "I won't lose to you again."

Luffy laughed, "What are you talking about? I'm going to win again!"

"Don't get too cocky," Kid interrupted, "I wasn't there last year, remember?"

"On your marks!" Mr Mihawk shouted, causing the three to focus on their start. Mr Mihawk clapped the board, starting the race. Luffy, Kid and Law raced off at incredibly pace, creating a bit of space in front of the other competitors. The three were neck and neck, but in the end, Luffy pulled away from the two, winning the race, and his second gold medal. Law came second and Kid third. Luffy shook hands with Law and Kid, before running to a cheering Nami.

"Well done Luffy! You were amazing!" Nami gushed, pulling him into a hug.

Luffy went bright red, "Yeah... thank you. And good luck."

Luffy was about to walk off before Nami stopped him, "I gave your first medal to Robin. Give this one to her as well, we don't want you losing it like last year."

"Y-Yes miss."

######

Nami took her place at the start, next to Hancock. Last year Hancock had won the 100m with Nami coming second.

Hancock chuckled at Nami, "I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my Luffy from me. I'll win this race again and prove to him that I'm clearly better than you."

Nami gritted her teeth, and looked over to the finish line where Luffy was sitting with Zoro and Robin. He smiled at her and waved.

"Good luck Nami! Good luck Hancock!" he shouted, a wide smile on his face.

Hancock went bright red and nearly fainted. "He... He knows my name!"

Nami rolled her eyes at this and smiled at Luffy.

Mr Mihawk raised his board high, signalling that the race was about to begin. He clapped it and the race began, Nami desperate to beat Hancock. Hancock gained a small lead, but Nami pulled it back. The finish was close, but Nami just about edged it.

Nami smiled and ran straight to Luffy after collecting her gold medal.

"You were so cool!" Luffy shouted, "You've gotten a lot faster!" He pulled her into a hug. Nami saw Hancock standing behind them, glaring in jealousy at the two. Nami smiled and stuck her tongue out, causing Hancock to growl and storm off in a huff.

"HHHHANNNNCOCKKKK!" Sanji sang, practically floating up to her. "I STILL THINK YOU'RE THE BESTTTTT!"

Hancock smiled at Sanji. _"At least I'll always have one fan..."_

**Hope you enjoyed these two chapters. I'll upload the third and final part of sports day when I get back from holiday in a couple of weeks, so until then, please enjoy these chapters, and if you feel like it, leave a review, they really mean a lot to me(well, the good ones do ;))**


	36. Sports day part 3:The TUG OF WAR

**Hey guys.**

**I'm back from holiday, and ready to upload more chapters. This one is the last of Sports day, and features the ever popular tug of war, as well as the final awards.**

"It's time for the final event of the day... The Tug of War!" Principal Akainu's voice blasted loudly from the speakers at the centre of the athletic's pitch. This was greeted by a loud cheer from the pupils.

Mr Shanks' voice then took over. "The rules are each class must make a team of 5 members. No more, no less. Anyone may compete in this event, regardless of how many races they have already competed in."

######

In the first round, It was Mr Shank's class vs Mr Doflamingo's class. Mr Doflamingo's class had a decent team, with Trafalgar Law and Bepo being the highlights of their team.

"Yay! Tug of war time!" Luffy cheered, taking up his place at the end of the line.

"Hmm," Zoro grunted as he took the next place.

"Just don't get in my way Moss-head," Sanji smirked as he took up the next place.

"In your way? Have you forgotten who won our race already?"

"Huh? I won the race!"

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"Wasn't it a draw?" Brook quietly said as he took up the next place in the line.

"Try telling that that to them," Franky sighed, taking up the final place.

"Hey Straw-hat! I'll get you for earlier. You won't beat me twice," Law said from the opposite side of the rope.

"Whatever Trafal-guy, I'm gonna win!" Luffy replied.

Mr Mihawk, the referee then readied the two teams, before clapping the starting board and signalling the start. As hard as they tried, Law and Bepo struggled to hold off the strength of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, and Mr Shank's team won pretty quickly.

"Good job guys!" Nami cheered as the team made their way to the sidelines where she was waiting with Robin, Usopp and Chopper.

"Not really, this eyebrow wasn't doing his share. We should drop him," Zoro grunted, jerking his finger at Sanji.

"Eh? I had to do double just to make up for you! If anyone should be dropped, it's the moss-head." Sanji retorted, jerking his finger back at Zoro.

Luffy smiled pressing his fist and palm together. "I'm so pumped up! Trafal-guy's team was awesome. I can't wait for the next round!"

"It looks like we're playing Kid's team," Franky said, looking out onto the pitch where Kid's team had just won.

Since there were only 8 classes, the second round was the semi-final, and as Franky had said, they were against Kid's team.

"Ready to lose Straw hat?" Kid taunted from the other side of the rope.

Luffy smirked, "No way!"

The match was very close, with Kid and "Killer" doing really well, and there were times when it looked like they were going to win. It took all that Luffy and the guys had to just about win and go through to the final.

"Man, that was tough," Luffy said to Nami after the match.

Nami nodded, "I know, you guys looked like you were really at 100% then. Still, you guys did amazing and are now in the final!"

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, but we're against Lucci's team."

Lucci's team was extremely strong. It was him, Kaku, Jabra, Blueno and Kumadori, all extremely strong people. They had strolled through the competition so far, easily winning their two matches.

Zoro gritted his teeth, "This won't be easy."

"Don't worry," Nami smiled, "I know you guys can beat them!"

The grand final of the tug of war was undoubtedly the most viewed event of the day. Literally, every pupil and teacher in the school went to watch it.

Mr Shank's was giving the team a quick team talk. "Don't worry, as long as you guys work together, you're unstoppable."

Nami sighed, "Do you really expect those two to work together." Everyone looked over to where Zoro and Sanji were standing, behind the others, engaged in another pointless argument.

Mr Shanks sighed, "Just do your best guys."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Luffy excitedly shouted, and him, Brook and Franky took their places at the rope. Zoro and Sanji took their places afterwards, having sort of concluded their argument.

Mr Mihawk signalled the start of the match.

It didn't take long for Lucci's team to take the advantage, pulling Mr Shanks' class nearly to the end.

"Come on guys!" Mr Shanks shouted from the sidelines.

Mr Mihawk chuckled. He was the form teacher for Lucci's class. "Looks like we're going to win. Well played Shanks, maybe next year."

Mr Shanks gritted his teeth. "No way, they've got this." He then turned back to the match. "Come on guys! Work Together!"

"PULL!" Luffy gasped, exhausted. Everyone pulled along with Luffy, taking Lucci's team by surprise.

"PULL!" Luffy gasped again, and the same happened again, with them now taking the advantage.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Luffy shouted, and the team gave one more massive effort, finally pulling Lucci's team over the line, winning the match.

"Sorry, what was that?" Mr Shanks teased, turning to Mr Mihawk. Mr Mihawk growled and muttered something about "Next year"

"Yeah! You guys did it!" Nami cheered as they tiredly trudged to the sidelines.

"Good game Straw-hat," Lucci panted. Luffy nodded.

"You guys are strong! Next year's gonna be really good!"

Principal Akainu's voice then boomed through the loudspeaker. "It's time for the awards ceremony. Everyone make their way to the Podium please where we have just finished adding up all the points. It's time to announce the winner of Sports day 2012!"

######

Everyone made their way over to the podium, where a stage with a microphone had been set up where Principal Akainu was standing, a slight smile on his face. "Before I announce the winning class, The winner of the best individual athlete goes to..."

Akainu then looked at the name on the paper and frowned. He groaned before dully saying, "Monkey D Luffy."

Luffy smiled and ran up to the stage, waving at Mr Shanks and the class. He took the award and shook an annoyed looking Principal Akainu's hand before running back down into the crowd where he was congratulated by everyone in the class.

"And the winning class is... Mr Shanks' Class! May I have a representative from that class come up to accept the 2012 Sports Day Trophy!"

Luffy once again ran up on to the stage, causing Akainu to groan. "Not again..." he muttered to himself. This time, instead of shaking Principal Akainu's hand, Luffy gave him a High-five, causing Akainu to glare at him as he ran off stage waving the trophy at Mr Shanks and the class.

There was a brief round of applause before Robin began to overhear things.

"Hmm, what a surprise," Law grunted to Bepo just behind Robin.

"Same thing every year," Lucci muttered just in front of Robin.

"Was there really any point to this ceremony?" Mr Mihawk replied to Lucci.

Robin looked at the list of winners on the trophy. for the last 10 years, Mr Shanks' class had won. She then looked over to where Luffy was laughing and celebrating and Zoro and Sanji were standing and arguing. "Wow, those guys are truly amazing," she thought to herself.

**It's actually been quite nice writing about Sports day as it reminds me of my own school sports days from when I was in school. **

**As always, please read and review, and now that I am completely free, I'm hoping to upload chapters a lot more frequently.**


	37. Coach Garp

**As you can see guys, I am gonna make more of an effort to upload more regularly, like I did at the start of the fic. In this chapter, its the start of spring break.**

Robin looked around. It was the first day of spring break and she had decided to start the day by heading to her favourite spot, a bench in the park overlooking the town centre. It was a nice spot for her to relax and just contemplate life.

She was doing that until a soccer ball flew about 5cm wide of her head and landed just in front of her. She turned around and saw Luffy running towards her, completely kitted out in full goalkeeping gear.

"I'm so so sorry... Oh hey Robin! What are you doing here?" Luffy said, as he picked up the ball.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Oh I'm just..." Luffy began, before he was interrupted.

"Hurry up Straw hat!" Eustass Kid's voice blasted, shattering the once calm serenity of the park.

"Yeah, how long does it take," Law grumbled, walking towards the bench, before he saw Robin. "Oh hey, fancy meeting you here."

Robin was surprised. Although the 3 were friends to an extent, she had never seen them actually hang out together outside of school.

"We're practising," Luffy smiled, noticing Robin's confusion.

"We've got a big match tomorrow, top 2 teams in the league, If we win, we win the league," Law continued.

"So the coach organised extra training today, not that we need it." Kid grumbled, completing the explanation.

"Come watch us!" Luffy excitedly said.

"I-I don't want to interrupt..." Robin began, before Law interrupted.

"Don't worry, Straw-hat's girlfriend is watching. Plus, You might motivate Roronoa."

Robin sighed in defeat, and followed the three to the park pitch. The whole school team, plus Ace, and a few other people Robin didn't recognise were waiting there, sarcastically cheering when Luffy threw the ball back onto the pitch.

Nami smiled when Robin approached, "Hey Robin, sit here!" she loudly shouted, waving and gesturing to the spot on the ground next to her.

Upon hearing Robin's name, Zoro's head snapped around and he smirked at the sight of his girlfriend and gave her a small wave.

"Who are all these people?" Robin asked Nami. "Isn't this the school team?"

Nami shook her head. "No, this is the local team, there's no age limit, which is why Ace and a few other's from the police force are playing."

"So who's the coach, it doesn't sound like the players like him."

"LUFFY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE! NO EATING UNTIL AFTER TRAINING!" A loud voice blasted from just behind the two.

"Y-Yes Grandp- I mean Coach. Yes Coach!"

"Him..." Nami sighed. Robin turned around to see Luffy's grandfather Garp walking towards them, a massive frown on his face.

"Zoro! Sanji! What did I tell you about arguing!"

"S-sorry coach, it won't happen again," both mumbled, clearly afraid.

"Law! take those hands out of your pockets now!"

"Y-yes coach," Law stuttered, shocking Robin. She had never seen Law so un-Law like.

"Kid! What was with that shot! You nearly hit Miss Robin over here, and she was on the other side of the park!"

"S-sorry coach. I promise I'll work on my shooting before tomorrow." Kid quietely said, again shocking Robin. Where had his bad-ass attitude gone?

"Now listen up! You're all a bunch of losers! But it's my job as coach to make you winners! The League title is there for the taking tomorrow, and don't forget it! Every single player needs to give 110%, Got that?!"

"Yes sir!" the whole team shouted, all sharing the same determined face.

"Now thats what I like to hear! 5 laps round the pitch and then we're done! Everyone make sure you rest up, No excuses tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"I've got to say," Nami whispered to Robin, "Even though they don't like him, he really pushes them to their limits and gets the best out of them. They would be nowhere near the top if it wasn't for him."

Robin nodded. She could see that the whole team was focused. She rarely saw Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all looking so serious.

After running the laps, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji got changed and went to where Nami and Robin were sitting. Sanji then said he had to go to work and said bye to Nami and Robin.

"Any of you guys wanna go to town?" Zoro asked. Everyone nodded and were about to set off, when Garp appeared.

"Luffy! Where do you think you're going!?" Garp angrily asked.

"I-I was going out with m-my frie-" Luffy began before he was interrupted.

"Like hell you are! You and Ace are getting extra training, got it!" he shouted, pointing to a depressed looking Ace waiting in the car.

Luffy sighed in defeat. "See you later guys." He then trudged tiredly to the car, and flopped down next to Ace in the back.

"Poor guy," Robin said, looking at the car as it drove off.

"He'll live," Zoro grunted.

"Maybe." Nami added.

######

It was the day of the match. Around the pitch, there were about 100 people, some friends and family of the team members, others just soccer fans. It was one of the biggest matches to ever be played on that pitch. From the dressing rooms, the teams walked out, Ace leading the team as captain, Luffy just behind as goalkeeper. The two had completely serious faces on, both completely focused on the game. Ace then went to take the toss, won it and shook the other Captain's hand. Then it was ready for kick off, with Luffy's team kicking off.

As always, Luffy was in goal. Kid and Law were central in defence, the two full backs being Rob Lucci and Jozu from the police force. Zoro and Sanji were the central midfielders, with Kaku and Thatch from the police force being the two wingers. Upfront, Marco was partnered with Ace.

Ace and Marco kicked, off and the two worked well together to create the first chance, with Marco firing just wide from the edge of the area.

The first half was generally even, but disaster nearly struck at the end of the half. A long ball was played up, over Kid and Law's heads, and the striker from the other team, who was incredibly fast, ran beyond them and was one on one with Luffy. Luffy charged out, and the striker dinked it over Luffy's body, but Luffy stuck his hand up and pulled off an absolute wonder save. Law then cleared the ball upfield, and it was half-time.

"Luffy! That was amazing!" Nami cheered from the sideline, as the teams trudged off. Luffy looked at her and grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

The game became a lot faster in the second half, with both team passing the ball well, and creating many chances. Suddenly the ball fell to the other teams captain, a central midfielder on the edge of the area. He curled to ball right into the top corner, for what seemed a certain goal, but once again, Luffy pulled off an absolute wonder save, tipping the ball over for a corner.

"Jesus," a guy standing next to Nami and Robin gasped in admiration, "What a keeper!"

Before they knew it, it was stoppage time and Luffy had the ball at a goal kick. Ace gave Luffy a thumbs up from the edge of the opposition's penalty area, and Luffy grinned. He kicked the ball all the way to where Ace was. Behind Ace, the centre back charged forwards, but Ace chested down the ball, turning around the charging centre back. On the edge of the area, he let the ball bounce, before smashing a cracking half volley right into the top corner, the keeper having no chance.

**1-0.**

The opposition kicked off, but they had no time to respond and the referee blew the whistle for full time.

Luffy smiled, before he was tackled to the ground by Ace. "We did it!" he shouted.

"Nice job Law," Kid laughed, giving Law a high five.

"Right back at ya, Kid," Law smiled.

"Just once. We'll never do it again," Sanji grumbled.

"Agreed," Zoro quietly said. The two hugged each other quickly, before pulling away, looking away from each other.

Garp then walked onto the pitch, holding the Trophy. He handed it to Ace, who gave one handle to Luffy. The two then lifted the League trophy high into the air.

From the side of the pitch Nami was clapping and cheering whilst Robin politely applauded, a warm smile on her face.


	38. Sanji and Chopper

**This is kind of a short piece with Chopper and Sanji that I just thought up one morning. Not particular important, kind of cheesy towards the end, but it was good fun writing and I hope you enjoy it.**

"Wait, what?" a surprised Sanji asked his father, Zeff.

"You heard me. Take the day off. You work twice as hard as the rest of these lazy bums," Zeff gruffly answered.

"But... But what would I do?"

"How the hell should I know? what do other kids your age do?" Zeff angrily replied, "Just get out of here! Have fun! A break will do you good!"

Sanji trudged out of the restaurant overhearing his father continue.

"As for the rest of you..."

######

And thus Sanji had been kind of kicked out of the restaurant for a day. he sighed, already feeling bored, and it was only 11am. Honestly, between work, school and Soccer, he had never really had any free time.

He looked around the park, hoping to find something to do. The soccer pitch where the local team played and practised was empty, with the season over.

Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from the forest adjacent to the park. He frowned and walked towards the noise, arriving at a small bush. Behind the bush, Chopper was sitting down, closely examining the ground.

"Um... Chopper?" Sanji hesitantly said, alarming Chopper who jumped up, shielding whatever he was doing from Sanji's sight.

"S-Sanji. I-I was j-just..." Chopper stuttered, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

Sanji rolled his eyes, and gently nudged Chopper to the side. On the ground were a few jars containing what looked like some herbs.

"What is this?" Sanji asked, confused.

"It-its my hobby," Chopper answered, not looking at Sanji. "You see, both my mother and father are doctors, and my father especially spends lots of time trying to create new remedies from simple plants found in everyday life. Sometimes, I borrow his books and try to make them for myself and show dad. He's always really proud of me."

Sanji stared at Chopper for a second before smiling. "That's really cool actually. So, where do you make these medicines?"

Chopper smiled at Sanji's interest, before excitedly answering, "At my house, In the shed in my back garden. Do you wanna come see?"

Sanji nodded.

"Alright, I just need to collect a few more herbs, then we can go," Chopper replied, concentrating on one of his books.

Sanji peered over his shoulder. "Maybe I could help you. As a chef, I am pretty familiar with a few kinds of herbs, so with the help of your book, I should be able to find whatever herbs you need."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Sanji nodded. "Of course. The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can see your lab."

Chopper smiled and nodded. "Thanks. The first one we need is this one..."

######

And thus, Sanji and Chopper spent the next few hours wandering the forest for herbs and plants that Chopper needed. It was about 5pm by the time when they had finished gathering the ingredients, and so were ready to go to Chopper's shed to create the remedy.

"So this is really important to you, isn't it?" Sanji smiled, as Chopper led him to his house.

Chopper nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! My dad's usually really busy with work, but when he is home, this is what we spend time doing together. He's really passionate about this."

"You know," Chopper said, looking up at Sanji, "Zoro and Usopp used to do this with me sometimes before, but they don't have as much free time now that they used to, now they have girlfriends..." Chopper sadly finished.

Sanji smiled, "Don't worry. I've got all the free time in the world, trust me."

The two then reached Chopper's house, with Chopper unlocking the gate to the back garden and leading Sanji to the shed. However the two weren't prepared for the sight that met them.

Chopper gasped at the sight in front of him. All of his jars had been smashed. All of the herbs were missing, and the books were knocked over, all sprawled across the floor of the shed.

"Damn," Chopper muttered as he picked up the books from the floor. Sanji stared in shock for a few seconds, before helping Chopper.

When done, Sanji immediately said, "You know who did this, don't you?"

Chopper shook his head, "Just some guys who live down the road. It's nothing big, I can just collect all the herbs again..."

"Where can I find them?" Sanji asked calmly, but with rage burning in his eyes.

Chopper shook his head, "It doesn't matter..."

"Where can I find them?" Sanji asked again.

Chopper sighed, "I'll take you."

######

Chopper led Sanji down a few houses, to a house where four guys of about 18 or so were throwing a rugby ball around the front garden.

One of them smirked at the sight of Chopper. "Well if it isn't that loser doctor's son. Hope you like what we did with your 'lab'!"

Sanji heard Chopper sniffle, a tear rolling down his cheek. Sanji's rage swelled. He walked up to the guy, who started laughing.

"And who's this? Did you bring your boyfriend..."

Thats as far as he got before Sanji knocked him out cold with one kick. Another one stepped forward, but he was knocked out by another single kick from Sanji. Sanji looked up, anger bleeding out of his eyes.

"How dare you ruin Chopper's hobby..." he growled.

"We-we're so s-sorry. We-we'll never do it a-again," one of them pleaded, dropping to his knees.

"Damn right you won't!" Sanji shouted, kicking him in the side, to the ground. "If you ever go near Chopper again, you'll have me to answer to, got that?"

The two remaining conscious ones nodded, with wet spots appearing on their groins.

Sanji then turned around, smiling at the sight of Chopper looking at him in awe.

"Thank you Sanji," he smiled, hugging him.

"Chopper..." Sanji gasped, remembering an incident a year ago.

######

_"And never go near Chopper again, got that?" Zoro growled at Kuroobi, one of Arlong's crew, who was currently lying on the ground, having been beaten up by Zoro._

_Kuroobi weakly nodded. Zoro smirked and turned around, when Chopper hugged him._

_"Chopper..." Zoro began, before Chopper said,_

_"Thank you Zoro. You're so cool."_

_Zoro smirked, "You're welcome. Remember, if this ever happens again, you come straight to me, got that?"_

_Chopper nodded, still smiling._

######

Sanji smirked at that memory.

"You're welcome. Remember, if this ever happens again, you come straight to me, got that?"

Chopper gasped, looking up at Sanji, remembering when Zoro said that to him. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he nodded.

"Got it!"

######

"So how was your day off?" Zeff asked when Sanji returned home that evening.

Sanji smiled, "Actually, pretty good. Thank you, you were right, it did do me a lot of good."

**Hope you liked it.**


	39. Usopp and Kaya

**So, I think next chapter will be the start of the final term. Until then, I decided to write another short piece, this time on Usopp and Kaya, since I haven't really written anything about them since Law's party.**

"No Way!" Kaya exclaimed.

Usopp chuckled, "Yeah, All 20 of them fell to their knees and cried, 'Yes Master Usopp!'"

Kaya laughed, "Wow, you're so brave Usopp!"

It had been several months since Law first introduced Kaya to Usopp, and the two had been going strong ever since. Kaya was Usopp's first girlfriend, and so he had always been completely devoted to her, determined for the relationship to be a success.

The two were hanging out in Kaya's living room, when the front door opened and Kaya's butler entered. I should probably mention that Kaya is super rich, and her massive mansion is run by her butler, Klahadore, due to Kaya's parents dying in an accident a few years ago, with the details of this accident largely unknown to Kaya.

Klahadore groaned at the sight of Usopp in the living room. Kaya frowned at this.

"Come on Klahadore, me and Usopp have been together for so long, when are you going to accept him?"

Klahadore sighed, before replying, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about Miss. I have always respected Master Usopp."

Kaya rolled her eyes, before Usopp got up. "Where are you going?" Kaya frowned.

"I should probably head home," he replied, his eyes fixed on Klahadore. Kaya sighed.

"You don't have to..."

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, k?" Usopp smiled. Kaya nodded and watched as Usopp left.

######

Usopp had walked halfway down Kaya's long drive towards the large gate(what do you expect, it's a mansion), before feeling his pockets, and realising that he had forgotten his house keys, remembering how he used them as a prop to illustrate how long the teeth of the tiger he wrestled were. He trudged back up the drive, hoping that he would be met by Kaya at the door and not Klahadore, when he caught sight of Klahadore sneaking out of a side door.

_"That's unusual,"_ Usopp thought, and began to quietly follow Klahadore. He followed him out of the estate and into town, towards a more shady area. He watched as Klahadore opened the door to a rather dodgy looking pub, making sure to look around before he entered. _"Why's he being so cautious?"_ Usopp wondered, as he hid around the corner.

Usopp waited a minute before entering the pub. He quickly found Klahadore, sitting at the counter, a man sitting next to him, talking in a low voice.

"So, are you ready yet Kuro?" the man asked Klahadore.

"Kuro? I swear I've heard that name before...?" Usopp thought.

Klahadore nodded, "Is the old gang ready Jango?"

Jango nodded, "We're awaiting your orders. Tomorrow, we take the rich girl's fortune and kill her."

Usopp gasped. This alerted Klahadore, who looked up and around. luckily for Usopp, he was able to quickly duck into the bathroom, escaping Klahadore's gaze. Klahadore scanned the room for a few seconds, before looking back down. Usopp took this chance to quickly slip out from the bathroom and escape the pub.

######

"What?!" Kaya exclaimed from her window. As soon as Usopp had left the pub, he had hurried to Kaya's mansion to tell her everything.

Usopp nodded, "I heard everything, you need to get out of there, that butler of yours is a dangerous criminal. He's Kuro, the head of that gang, the black cats. I heard he was arrested, but he must have somehow escaped."

Kaya stared at him, before quietly muttering, "No... this is too far..."

"K-Kaya?"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I LIKED YOUR OLD LIES, THIS ONE IS HORRIBLE. GO AWAY, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she shouted in pure rage, throwing Usopp's keys out of her window.

"Kaya?" Usopp weakly said, his body feeling numb.

"GO!" She shouted.

Usopp turned around and left, heartbroken.

######

"Are you ok Miss?" Kuro asked the following morning, noticing Kaya feeling down.

"It's nothing... It was Usopp."

"Oh?" Kuro asked, intrigued.

"He made up this crazy story about you, about you wanting to kill me or something."

Kuro clenched his fist. _"So someone was following me last night..."_ he thought. "Well, personally, I always knew that there was something wrong with Master Usopp. I'm glad that he won't be troubling us anymore."

"Thank you Klahadore, you're such a good friend," Kaya smiled.

Kuro nodded and turned around, ready to put his plan into action. He left the house, telling Kaya that someone was coming to do some maintenance on the house. He then let Jango and a couple of others enter the estate.

"I'll go up ahead," Kuro told them, "You follow behind me,"

Kaya was at the door, waiting for Kuro, when she saw the men behind him, armed with knives. "Klahadore..." she gasped, realising that Usopp was right.

"You'll sign over your fortune to me, or else I'm afraid you won't be allowed to live..." Kuro chuckled.

"NO!" someone shouted. Suddenly a rock flew from up in the trees and hit Klahadore in the chest, shocking him. Usopp then jumped down from the trees, putting himself between Kaya and Kuro.

He then ran at Kuro, who overpowered him, and pushed him to ground, stepping on him and using his foot to push Usopp's face further into the dirt. "Well... that was an anticlimax. I believe Miss told you to never return, did she not?"

Kaya growled, "You dirty..."

Kuro smiled and made his way towards Kaya, before another person stepped out of the bushes. "Who..." Kuro began, before he was sent flying to the ground with a single punch.

Usopp smirked, "Good job Luffy."

Luffy nodded, "no problem."

Jango and his men then began to move before they were interrupted.

"Not so fast!" Someone shouted behind them. They turned around to see Ace with half a dozen police men, armed with guns.

"Kuro... and the black cat gang. You're under arrest!" Ace barked as his officers handcuffed the black cat gang, including Jango and Kuro.

"You..." Kuro growled, looking at Usopp, who by now had got up and dusted himself off, "I'll get you!" Ace responded to this by punching Kuro in the stomach.

"Shut up!"

Usopp then turned to Luffy "Thank you for believing me, I couldn't have saved Kaya without you and Ace."

Luffy smiled, "No problem, I trust you buddy."

Luffy left after Ace and the police force had gone, saying something about hanging out with Zoro, leaving Kaya and Usopp alone together.

The two just stood there, not looking at each other, not really sure what to say. Usopp opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Kaya throwing her arms around him.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I should have trusted you," Kaya apologised, tears running down her face.

Usopp smiled, "It's ok, all the matters is that you're safe now."

Kaya smiled as she kissed Usopp, the kiss lasting for about half a minute, before they pulled away.

"Still..." Kaya began, "Klahadore ran the mansion. Who's going to do that now?"

"Um... Miss Kaya," someone called from behind them. It was Merry, one of kaya's servants. "I-I saw what happened, and am glad to see that you're safe now. I was just calling all of the other servants to come help me, when master Usopp came and saved you. I-I'm sorry I was so useless!"

Kaya smiled, "It's Ok Merry."

"You know..." Merry shyly began, looking at the ground, "If you need someone to do Klahadore's job...M-maybe I-I could..."

Kaya smiled and looked at Usopp, "What do you think?"

Usopp nodded, "I think Merry would be perfect for the job!"

**Hope you liked it.**


	40. A troublesome boyfriend

**Hope you like it :)**

Overall, Spring break had been a relaxing time for all pupils of Grand line High School*. After all the trouble caused by the candy incident last term, everyone needed a break, and Spring break seemed to have come just at the right time.

Robin had spent most of Spring break with Zoro, the two taking the time off school to spend time together. When she wasn't with Zoro, she tended to accompany Nami on her shopping trips.

######

Robin smiled as she walked into school that morning, the first day of the summer term. So much had changed since she first walked in here, all those months ago.

As usual, she was the 2nd one to arrive at form, with Zoro already asleep at the back of the classroom when she got there. She made her way over to him, thinking about which way best to wake him up. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance, as Zoro woke up just before he reached her table.

"Morning," he smirked.

"Morning."

"Were you going to do something naughty?" Zoro teased.

Robin blushed slightly, "maybe..."

Zoro pulled Robin down and kissed her over the table. This went on for a few seconds, until the door opened. They turned around to see Sanji glaring at Zoro, clearly jealous. Zoro glared at Sanji back and eventually Sanji just sat down at the front of the classroom. Then Chopper entered, and headed straight for Sanji, pulling a book out of his bag, and began excitedly explaining something to him.

"Whats with that?" Zoro wondered aloud.

Robin shrugged, before turning back to Zoro.

They were about to kiss again when they heard Nami shouting from outside the classroom.

"How could you do that!"

"I don't understand..." Luffy's voice weakly answered. The two then entered the classroom, Nami storming in first with a scared looking Luffy trailing behind her.

"That girl was obviously checking you out, even you're not that stupid!"

"Even me..." Luffy began.

"What happened?" Zoro asked.

"Some slut was staring at Luffy in the corridor outside. So what did Luffy do? He smiled and waved at her!"

Zoro and Robin sweatdropped. Nami angrily muttered something and sat down at the front of the classroom, placing her bag down on the seat next to her. Luffy sadly sighed and sat just behind her. "Even me..." he repeated.

Franky and Usopp then entered the now silent classroom, with Franky describing a new invention to Usopp, who seemed in complete awe. Last but not least, Brook entered, steering away from Nami when he saw her facial expression, and instead asking Robin if he could see her panties, with Robin politely refusing.

######

Hancock smiled at the sight of Luffy alone in english. Usually, he sat next to Nami, with Robin and Zoro behind the two, but today Nami was sitting on the other side of the classroom, still mad at Luffy, and so he was completely free. She tried to slyly walk up to the seat, but as she got closer to Luffy, she became more light headed and ended up almost fainting into the seat, somewhat alarming Luffy.

"Hancock? Are you Ok?"

"Y-You said my name!" Hancock blushed bright red.

"Um... yes," Luffy hesitantly answered, not really quite sure how to react.

"Oh... I'm fine. Now that I'm next to you..." Hancock purred seductively, placing her hand on Luffy's chest. Luffy just blinked at this.

"Hey Hancock, do you think I'm stupid?" Luffy asked, pulling away from her and slumping back in his chair.

Hancock furiously shook her head, "Of course not. Which idiot said that?"

"Nami..." Luffy sadly sighed.

Meanwhile, across the classroom...

Nami glared at the two. _"How dare he..._" she inwardly fumed, before the door swung open and Trafalgar Law nonchalantly entered the classroom, the last student to arrive, a couple of minutes late. The only free seat was next to Nami. He shrugged and sat next to her.

Nami saw her opportunity. "So... how are you?" Nami smiled, slyly edging closer to Law.

"I'm good. you?" Law politely answered.

"Great, now that you're here..." she purred, moving even closer to Law, her lips brushing against his right ear.

"What?" Law choked in disbelief, pulling away from Nami. He looked at Luffy, who just glared at him. he rolled his eyes and turned to Zoro and Robin. Zoro was sleeping soundly, but Robin mouthed, "_lets switch places._" Law breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Robin as he passed her and sat next to Zoro, who woke up as he sat down.

"Oh hey," Zoro dully greeted, before drifting back to sleep, not giving Law a chance to greet him in return. Law shrugged and opened his book, wanting to get on with his work and forget about Nami.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the classroom, Nami was now pissed off with Robin too.

"What are you doing?" she angrily whispered, trying to keep her voice down, as Mr Smoker was looking at her when she was flirting with Law, and she didn't want to keep on attracting his attention.

"Trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret," Robin calmly answered.

"What are you talking about? If Luffy wants to flirt with every slut that comes his way, why can't I?"

"First of all, Trafalgar isn't a slut. Second of all, Luffy isn't flirting, thats just him being himself, surely you know that?"

Across the classroom, Zoro woke up, and looked at the instructions on the board. "Damn, I can't do this," He quietly muttered to himself. He looked at Law who was well on the way to finishing the work and slyly attempted to copy him. Law rolled his eyes, noticing what Zoro was doing and ignored him, deciding to tune into Luffy and Hancock's conversation.

"And there was that time when I wanted to spend that money on meat and she wouldn't let me! she doesn't let me do anything!" Luffy ranted.

Hancock nodded sympathetically, although inside, she was doing cartwheels, unable to believe her luck. "Some girls are just like that. Very Controlling and possessive."

"Tell me about it," Luffy muttered in agreement.

"Whats going on?" Law wondered, before he felt someone prod his shoulder. He turned to face Zoro.

"Hey, what does that word say?" Zoro asked, pointing to Law's handwriting.

Law rolled his eyes, "_I thought he was trying to be sly..."_ he thought, before answering, "'**from**'"

"Ah thanks," Zoro smiled, before stopping and inwardly slapping himself. "It-It's not l-like I'm copying you..." he began to explain before he was interrupted by Law.

"It's ok."

Zoro nodded, feeling embarrassed, and returned to copying Law's work, mentally promising to be more sly.

At the other side of the classroom...

"Forget it Robin, you don't understand. Zoro may be stupid, but at least he's not completely naive. Being with Luffy is like being with a child. Maybe it wasn't meant to be," Nami sighed, frustrated by their conversation.

"Nami... Don't say things like that." Robin pleaded, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Forget it. I've decided, I'm breaking up with him after the lesson," Nami said, the tone of her voice showing that the conversation was over.

Robin just stared at her, completely in shock, unable to believe what she just said. She was then pulled away from her thoughts by Zoro's loud whisper from across the classroom.

"And that word?"

"My handwriting isn't that bad," Law angrily muttered, trying and failing to keep his voice down, annoyed by Zoro's constant interruptions.

"Of course not. it's just..." Zoro began, trying to think of an excuse which wouldn't offend Law.

"It-it says **'however'**," Law sighed at last, beginning to calm down.

"'however'" Zoro nodded, writing the word. "Yep, that makes sense. I should have guessed that."

Robin rolled her eyes. At least she didn't have to put up with that.

After a very long 20 minutes, the bell for the end of the lesson rang, and everyone left, with Luffy hurrying out, closely followed by Hancock.

"See, he just ran off with Hancock," Nami angrily pointed out to Robin. "He should just go out with her, they're perfect for each other, they're both jerks."

However, when she left the classroom, Luffy was standing there, waiting for her, Hancock nowhere to be seen. Robin looked at the two, before deciding to leave them alone, although she was extremely worried about the outcome of this conversation. She patted Nami on the back, smiled at Luffy and left the two.

"Hey Nami," Luffy said, no smile on his face.

"Luffy," Nami growled through gritted teeth, not trying to hide her current anger. The two shared a small awkward silence, before Luffy continued.

"Hancock told me that some girls are just agressive, bossy, and possessive," Luffy began, his gaze shifting from Nami to the floor.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You know, sometimes you're kind of like that."

This made Nami really angry. "Well maybe you should dump me and go run off with Hancock!" she shouted in pure rage, alerting Law and Zoro, who were last to leave the classroom as Mr Smoker had wanted a word with the two after Law's outburst.

"Oh boy..." Zoro sighed.

"Wow," Law simply said. Both were hiding in the classroom listening to the conversation, Mr Smoker not caring enough to ask what they were doing.

"Why would I do that?" Luffy asked, genuinely shocked, at last looking up and facing Nami.

"What?"

"Sure you're bossy, and aggressive, but those are the things I love about you," Luffy grinned. "I know I'm pretty stupid and naive, everyone always tells me. Thats why I need you, you keep me out of trouble, I'd be lost***** without you. I love you Nami."

Nami gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Luffy..." she muttered, before Luffy pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry," Nami whispered into his chest.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for being such a troublesome boyfriend," Luffy smiled.

Nami smiled, "No, thats what I love about you."

*******Did you get it? Anyway, just got this idea and thought it might make a good chapter. As always, thank you for reading.**


	41. Robin's memories

**So yeah, this is pretty late. Sorry, but I had a soccer tournament on Sunday (Knocked out in quarters on pens :( ), and have been busy all week painting the house (Back for the holidays and dad too cheap to hire a professional)**

**Really hope you enjoy this. About a couple of months ago, XxOPxX posted a review asking for Robin's past. So that's what this is. It was actually really difficult to piece together a convincing "back story", so it may seem a little sketchy, but I'm pretty satisfied with it, and it has set me up nicely for the next few chapters. I know Robin's past is NOTHING like it was in the anime, but I couldn't really work out a way to translate archaeologist island into a high school fic, so I just used Jaguar D Saul, and came up with something new.**

It had been a week since the start of the new term. In that time, things had settled down pretty well. Nami and Luffy had solved that dispute, and were back to being a happy couple. School was running smoothly, which was actually quite unusual.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

######

He was just standing there. His arms were crossed, his eyes fixed on the floor. After a few moments of awkwardness, he raised his head, at last noticing Robin staring at him.

"Nico Robin," Lucci politely greeted, a neutral expression on his face.

"Lucci," Robin hesitantly replied, wondering why he was standing outside her form room. "Is someone in trouble?"

"No," Lucci answered. "I'm here for you actually."

"Me?"

Lucci nodded.

"Why?"

"Come with me."

"Why?" Robin asked again, impatience in her usually calm voice.

"Come with me."

Robin sighed and followed Lucci.

######

Robin followed Lucci through a few corridors, until he opened the double doors leading to Principal Akainu's office. Robin was pretty familiar with this area, having been taken here by Lucci a few months ago when accused of stealing the School's soccer trophy. But instead of going towards the Principal's office, Lucci turned and took her into a different room, one where she had never been.

The room was pretty dark, with only a small circular window in the top left corner providing natural light. Lucci flicked a couple of light switches, and the room illuminated. The room was suprisingly large, about the size of a classroom. The sides of the room were lined with shelves, with trays full with overflowing piles of paper on top of these shelves. At the back of the room was a computer, hooked up to a large expensive-looking printer. Lucci strolled up to the computer, and quickly punched in a password, while Robin continued to examine the room.

"What is this place?" Robin wondered aloud, almost forgetting that Lucci was there.

"The school office," Lucci answered, not looking up from the computer.

Robin nodded. "And these stacks of paper?"

"Worksheets, letters, stuff like that. Anything teachers need really."

Robin turned to Lucci, surprised. "Why do you have access to this place?"

Lucci shrugged, "So I can help the principal and the staff, I guess."

The two stood there for a few minutes, while Lucci kept messing around with the computer and Robin kept looking around the room.

"Ah, here it is," Lucci smiled, leaning back from the screen, and gesturing for Robin to come see. Robin hesitantly made her way to the computer, suddenly getting a bad feeling. When she saw what Lucci had loaded up, she froze.

The memories came flooding back.

######

_Robin casually turned the page, beginning to lose interest in the book she was reading. She looked up and took in the sight around her. She was sitting in her favourite spot, the bench at the end of the playground. In the distance, some guys were playing soccer, but she didn't have to worry about them, they were far too occupied with their game to notice her sitting there._

_"There she is..." someone muttered from somewhere behind her. Robin didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her. Everyday, at some point in the day, she would here the same group of girls gossiping behind her. Sometimes they would gossip about her, other times about her father..._

_Robin felt her cheek moisten. She touched it and found a drop of water had somehow found its way there. She looked up at the completely clear sky and sighed sadly._

######

_When she got home that night, Robin slammed the front door shut, alerting her mother who was in the study, probably reading._

_"Robin?" she hesitantly called. Robin ignored her and stormed upstairs, slamming her room door shut. Olivia bit her lip, and slowly climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door._

_"Robin?"_

_After a couple of minutes, Robin opened the door, not bothering to hide the fact that she was crying._

_"The girls at school?" Olivia asked. Robin nodded and Olivia pulled her into a hug._

_"I-I'm sorry. It must be hard on you," Olivia comforted._

_After holding Robin for a minute, Olivia tilted her head up and smiled. "Maybe it's time we moved away. Had a fresh start in a new town."_

_Robin looked up, "Really?"_

_Olivia nodded._

######

_"Well, it seems like today is Miss Robin's last day," The bored form teacher announced a couple of weeks later, on the final day of the year. No-one in the class bothered to look at Robin, all just ignoring what had just been said. Robin's final form was the same as all of her other ones. She sat alone, reading in the corner, whilst everyone around her pretended she wasn't there. Her form teacher looked at his watch and left the classroom, muttering "entertain yourselves for the next 5 minutes."_

_Suddenly, a screwed up piece of paper flew her way and landed on her desk. She unscrunched it and read it._

_**"Scum."**_

_Robin looked up and every single pupil was staring at her._

_"Good riddance," someone muttered._

######

_Olivia loaded the last of the boxes into the back of her car. "And we're done," she smiled enthusiastically, "A new life! Aren't you excited!"_

_Robin smiled, for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Yes. Thank you so much mother."_

_Olivia smiled and pulled her into her arms._

_"Next stop, Grand line*!" Olivia cheered as she sat down in the car._

######

Robin was snapped out of her thoughts when Lucci began speaking again, "Your Step-father was Jaguar D Saul, a former Police officer. He helped a convicted murderer, escape, and assaulted and killed another police officer when confronted. He was sentenced to Life. I found this linked to your permanent record."

"He thought the man was innocent. And he didn't mean to kill..." Robin tried to explain, put Lucci shook his head.

"It's Ok. I understand." Lucci's eyes then returned to the article. "Many more were killed afterwards by the guy he released. They still haven't caught him."

Tears welled up in Robin's eyes, "He thought he was innocent. The man was a... friend of his. He didn't realise..."

Lucci put his arm on her shoulder. "It's ok," he comforted.

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Robin desperately pleaded.

Lucci nodded, "You have my word."

Robin smiled, "Thank you. Can I leave now."

"Yeah sure. Sorry about this, I was just so shocked, I wanted to make sure that this was really true."

######

Robin nodded, "It's fine."

For the rest of the day, Robin was pretty much out of it. She didn't concentrate in her lessons, and ignored her friends, choosing to spend break and lunch alone in the library, despite the others begging her to come out with them.

At the end of the day, she ignored Zoro when he texted her, asking whether she wanted to talk.

######

Needless to say, Robin was pretty surprised when, after opening her front door, she was confronted by her mother with a butter knife

"Oh thank god," Olivia gasped, throwing her arms around Robin. "It's you."

"Um... yes?"

"Robin, Robin, I saw him!"

"Who?"

"Him!"

"You don't mean..." Robin's face went pale.

Olivia nodded. "Today, when I went to the supermarket to pick up some bread, I saw him. When he saw me, he just stood there and smiled. I hurried out, and drove home straight away. I hope he wasn't watching, I hope he doesn't know where we live!"

Robin fell to her knees, suddenly feeling weak. He was here.

**Really nervous about this chapter. Really hope you guys liked it. If you did, don't be shy to leave a review, every review I get means so much to me, it really does inspire me to keep writing.**


	42. Friends

**So, I wanted to put this chapter up on Tuesday, but some family issues popped up, and I haven't actually had access to my laptop until today. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to this, but family always comes first.**

**So, I'm sure you're excited about the whole serial killer thing, and we do get kind of a surprise in regards to that in this chapter. But this chapter's mostly about Robin's old school. I really liked writing this, especially because I did try to make the end flashback a bit similar to what actually happened in One Piece (obviously not 100% the same though)**

The walk to school seemed longer than usual. Every time a twigg snapped, a bush rustled, a stone hit the road, Robin jumped. There's no way he knew which school she went to, right? Despite constantly reassuring herself with this, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she was having.

"No way, that's her!" Someone loudly whispered. Robin's head snapped around, and she froze, suddenly feeling numb.

Standing across the road, staring at her, were some guys from her old school, Ohara Middle school. When they noticed her looking at them, they turned away.

"What's she doing here?" One furiously whispered.

"Who cares?"

The guys continued to whisper rather loudly, but Robin decided to quickly hurry off, confused and scared by their appearance.

Robin got the answer to that question when she reached school. Parked in the visitor's car park was a bus with "Ohara High School," imprinted on it in large capital letters.

"N-No way," Robin gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Nico Robin," Someone said from behind her. Robin clumsily turned around to see Lucci standing there. "This is your old school, yes?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Soccer match. Didn't Straw-hat tell you?"

Robin shook her head.

"Are-Are you OK?" Lucci hesitantly asked, concerned by the way Robin was acting.

"Sure, fine," Robin answered, forcing a smile. This didn't convince Lucci, but he decided to let it pass.

"You should hurry to form. Wouldn't want you missing it two days in a row."

Robin nodded and slowly made her way to form, more memories of her old school flooding back.

######

"I'm so pumped! These guys are meant to be really good!" Luffy loudly cheered in form.

"Yeah, they're champions in their city. This won't be easy," Sanji added.

"You guys coming to watch?" Zoro asked. Everyone answered 'yeah', apart from Robin who was staring out of the window.

"Robin?" Nami called.

"Yes?" Robin answered, still looking out of the window.

"Are you ok? You've been kind of distant since yesterday."

"It's ok, I'm fine."

"So are you coming to watch the match?" Luffy grinned.

Robin shook her head.

"W-why not?" Luffy asked, looking genuinely devastated.

Robin frantically tried to think of an excuse. If she said she was ill, they'd worry more about her. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go either. Eventually, she sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll watch."

Luffy's face quickly morphed back to his usual toothy grin. "Thanks!"

######

Just as the match was about to kick off, Robin arrived with Nami and the others. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were all starting as usual, with Law, Kid, Lucci and the rest of the team, the same as usual.

However, just as the match was about to start, one of the fans from the away support noticed Robin.

"Look, it's her!" Then, one of the players from Ohara spotted her.

"The Devil's child!"

Eventually, the whole away support was joining in, all directing abuse straight at Robin. It didn't take long for Nami and the others to realise it was Robin they were talking about.

"What's going on?" Nami asked Robin. Robin didn't answer. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She took one last look at the away supporters, and then the away team, who were all glaring at her, calling her some of the worst things you can call a person, before getting up, and leaving, without even a word to the others.

"Oi! Robin!"

Robin turned around to see Luffy waving at her. He had run up to the side of the pitch, and had a confused look on his face.

"Where are you going? The match is starting!"

Robin shook her head and left, not seeing how Luffy's face fell.

"Robin?"

Robin was surprised to see Lucci waiting for her outside the stands.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing?"

Lucci shook his head, "The match was postponed because of the behaviour of the away players and fans."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault that they blame you for his actions."

Robin shook her head. "It's not just that. You see, the killer that he released... he's my mother's first husband. He's... my father"

Lucci's eyes widened, "So that's why..."

"Saulo thought he was innocent," Robin quickly added.

Lucci just looked at Robin, not really knowing how to make to girl feel better. Eventually, he decided to offer Robin a hug, with Robin gratefully accepting.

Suddenly, the two heard a scream from around the corner. They ran towards the noise and saw a huge crowd of people just outside the changing rooms.

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN!" Zoro roared at one of the players from Ohara, who was lying on the ground, a massive fist-shpaed bruise on his cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sanji growled at the rest of the Ohara players.

"We should beat the shit out of you..." Law whispered dangerously, cracking his knuckles.

"Go away," Kid simply said. "We're getting angry."

"Defending that Devil's child. You're all scum," One of the fans said. Zoro was about to lunge, when Luffy emerged from the crowd and stepped in front of him.

A second later, the guy was on the ground, barely conscious. Luffy stood over him.

"The rest of you, go away. I won't ever forgive you for making my friend cry," he calmly said, as he turned around and walked away, towards Zoro and the others.

"Guys..." Robin choked, struggling to hold down the tears. Even though these people had said all those things about her, her friends hadn't doubted her and had stood up for her. Luffy heard Robin, and looked around, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Robin," Luffy smiled as he walked up to her. "It's ok, you didn't miss anything. The match was postponed. Although, I don't want to ever play those jerks."

Zoro and the others then made their way over, with Zoro pulling Robin into a comforting embrace.

One of the braver Ohara players then stepped forward. "You people are idiots. That woman's blood is evil. So much death has been caused by her family. She is the lowest kind of scum."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But Robin is my friend, and I trust her. I don't care what you think or say, I'll always stand by her," Luffy said seriously to the guy, who backed away at the sight of the whole Grand line High School team glaring at him.

The players and supporters from Ohara just looked on in shock, as the Grand line team and fans, crowded around Robin, all glad to see she was ok.

Zoro held Robin tighter. "Things must have been hard at your old school. But they're different here. You'll always have us." He whispered.

Robin smiled and nodded.

######

_"But Saulo, what if I don't?" A frustrated Robin asked. It was the morning of her first day at Ohara Primary school. "What if nobody wants to be my friend?"_

_Jaguar D Saul, smiled and laughed his characteristic laugh. "What are you talking about? Of course you'll make friends!"_

_"But what if I don't?"_

_Saul smiled and kneeled down and placed his hands on a small Robin's shoulders. "Listen, even if you don't find them here, the world is a huge place. Somewhere, they'll be friends for you, who'll always stand up for you, and stay loyal to you, no matter what. So don't worry about it, even if it isn't today, you'll definitely find those friends some day." After saying that, he burst into his usual laugh again, with Robin joining along this time._

_Robin then hugged Saul, and turned around, running into the brightly coloured primary school._

**As always, really hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. I know this must seem like a broken record, but please leave a review, they really do let me know how you feel about the chapter and story in general.**_  
_


	43. Robin's bodyguards

**This is gonna be a pretty big chapter, it's actually the longest one yet. It was so much fun writing though, I literally went wild on this one.**

Robin scanned the park. It was Wednesday, a week since Ohara High School's soccer team had come to Grand Line High School. After the incident when the match was first played, the away supporters were sent home, and the match was played after school with no supporters. The Grand Line High School team was extra motivated, and easily beat Ohara 3-0, with Zoro scoring two (**he was on fire**) and Sanji getting the other.

After that, the Ohara High School coach had apologised to Robin before leaving with the team, although Robin didn't feel that he really meant it. After Ohara High School had left, the weekend and the last couple of days were pretty normal.

Robin sighed contentedly, as she lazily looked around the park, the book in her hands no longer interesting her. After sitting there for a bit longer, she decided it was time she made her way home and got up.

######

**Snap.**

Robin's head cracked around, and she scanned the seemingly empty street. Due to the time she spent at the park, it was a little later than usual, and so the less busy streets near where Robin lived were actually completely empty. At least, they seemed that way, because Robin had just heard a twig snap behind her. Robin looked around for a few more seconds.

The street was lined with trees, it was possible that a twig could have fallen down. Robin relaxed, content with this explanation and turned around, continuing the walk home.

Despite this, Robin increased her pace, really wanting to get home quickly. Now that she was on alert, Robin seemed to be more and more convinced that someone was following her. Every now and then, she heard the odd click of a stone, rustle of leaves, faint footstep, all of which caused her to keep going faster. Why did she spend so long at the park?

Despite her faster walking and the empty streets, it seemed to take an eternity for Robin to get home. When she got there, she quickly opened and shut the door, ignoring her mother's usual cheerful greeting, and hurrying up to her room, looking out of her window onto the street.

Empty.

######

After hearing Robin's story, Olivia immediately began to panic. Although Robin repeatedly stressed that she hadn't seen anyone and how it could have all been in her head, Olivia was still scared. And although Robin tried to hide it and comfort her mother, she was damn terrified too. In the back of her mind, she knew she had been followed.

Things were worse the next morning. As well as still being scared, the two were extremely tired, with neither of them getting any sleep last night. That, and the fact that they both had to leave the house for school and work, meant both of them were pretty down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Robin jumped up and went to the door, with Olivia following her close behind. Robin looked at her mother, who paused for a second before nodding. Robin hesitantly opened the door to find Zoro and Luffy standing there.

Luffy smiled, "We're here!"

"What?" a tired and confused Robin groggily asked.

"Your mother called me last night and told me everything. She asked if I could come here in the morning to walk with you to school. I brought Luffy too," Zoro explained.

"Mom?" Robin turned to Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "I was so scared, I didn't know who to turn to, but then I thought of Zoro. I'm sure you'll be safe with him."

A police car then pulled up outside of the house, and Ace stepped out, with Marco, who was in the front seat, remaining in the car.

"I told my brother too," Luffy said to Olivia, "Maybe he can help you."

Olivia nodded, and waved at Ace, who politely waved back and walked up to the front door. Meanwhile, Zoro pulled Robin into a hug.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll protect you," He muttered, his usual serious expression replaced by a softer one. Robin weakly smiled. Ace turned to Olivia

"My brother told me about your ex-husband. If it's Ok, I'd like to ask you some questions, if he really is in this city, It's my duty to catch him before he does anything. Also, if you need me for anything, feel free to ask. I promise that me and the rest of the police force will help you through this," Ace said professionally, but still sincerely.

Olivia gratefully nodded. "I'll drive you to work if you want?" Ace suggested. Olivia smiled and followed Ace into the car.

"We should get going too," Zoro said to Luffy. Luffy was about to say something, when his stomach growled. Despite everything that had happened, Robin couldn't help but giggle at this. Luffy turned to Robin.

"Hey, is it ok if I..." he began, pointing inside the house. Robin nodded.

"Of course."

######

After finding out that Robin hadn't slept at all last night, Zoro insisted on her getting some rest.

"just a couple of hours at least," Zoro pleaded for the umpteenth time.

Robin wanted to say no, but when she saw Zoro's desperation, she gave in. "Fine, but you have to wake me up in exactly two hours."

Zoro nodded and Robin climbed the stairs and entered her room. Meanwhile, Luffy was in the kitchen, tucking into a plate of bacon. Suddenly, someone violently banged on the door.

Zoro cautiously made his way to the door, with Luffy close behind. The two got in position, with Luffy prepared to attack instantly if Zoro opened the door to Robin's father.

Zoro quickly opened the door, but instead of a scary serial killer, Sanji was standing there, glaring at Zoro.

Zoro groaned, and let go of the door handle, while Luffy relaxed as well. "What the hell do you want Eyebrow?" Zoro barked.

"What do I want? Nami told me everything. How can Robin be safe if her knight isn't with her?!"

"Her knight? What have you been smo- Wait, Nami told you?" Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, this morning in form. I ran here as fast as I could. I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm Robin's knight in shining arm..." Sanji angrily ranted before he was cut off again by Zoro, who turned to Luffy.

"How did Nami find out?"

Luffy grinned sheepishly, "I might have told her..."

Zoro groaned, "Damn it Luffy, you can't just tell everyone about this!"

"Sorry. But it was Nami, I thought she'd keep it secret..." Luffy protested.

"It's a good thing she didn't," Sanji cut in, "Because now, her soulmate is here." he looked at the stairs. "Hang on Robin, I'm coming for you!"

He began running to the stairs, but Zoro grabbed the back of his collar, unintentionally choking him. "Hold it. She's asleep, you'll wake her up." Zoro released, and Sanji fell to the ground, having a small coughing fit. Luffy just laughed.

######

Although Zoro promised to wake Robin up in two hours, he didn't. He figured that she could do with some rest and wasn't in the right frame of mind for school. So Luffy, Zoro and Sanji spent the whole day at Robin's house. Although Zoro didn't say it, he was glad that Sanji had found out one way or another, he felt a lot more secure knowing that there were the three of them guarding Robin.

The day in itself was pretty uneventful. Every now and then, one of the three would go outside and walk around the surrounding streets, checking for anything suspicious, but finding nothing. Eventually by 5pm, Robin woke up, and at first was pissed off with Zoro for not waking her up, but then accepted why he hadn't, and thanked him for looking out for her.

For the third time that day, the doorbell rang. Sanji got up, with Luffy following, whilst Zoro remained with Robin in her living room.

The two listened as the door opened. There was a silence for a few seconds, before Luffy muttered. "You didn't..." Then what sounded like a crowd of people entered the house. Robin and Zoro relaxed when they heard a familiar voice.

"Of course I told them! We're just as worried about Robin as you are," Nami loudly argued.

Sanji and Luffy made their way back to the living room, followed by Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook.

Zoro glared at Luffy, "I'm never telling you a secret ever again."

Luffy weakly nodded, "I understand."

"Are you OK, Robin?" Chopper worriedly asked.

Robin nodded and smiled, "Of course. I've had such great bodyguards."

######

Olivia called at around 6 to tell Robin that she wouldn't be coming home until early in the morning, so Robin shouldn't wait for her to come back. With that in mind, Zoro decided to spend the night at Robin's and because Sanji didn't want Zoro to be alone with Robin at night, he decided to spend the night too. Luffy also decided to stay too, with Nami also wanting to stay. The other four were going to leave, but Nami convinced Zoro to let them stay too, saying that both her and Robin would feel safer if there were more people around. So everyone, bar Luffy and Zoro who'd be staying in the guest room of Robin's house and Nami, who'd borrow Robin's sleeping bag and stay in her room, headed home to get sleeping bags to spend the night.

By about 10pm, everyone was back at the house, fully kitted out to spend the night. There were then some arguments about sleeping arrangements, with Sanji insisting on staying in Robin's room, to "protect" Nami and Robin, something which Zoro and even Luffy weren't happy about. As you can imagine, Brook also made this argument. In the end, Nami put an end to any disputes, and everyone was about to settle down for the night.

At least, that was the plan.

######

The sound of shattering glass woke everyone up. It was about 1 a.m. and Olivia still hadn't returned home. The guys in the living room (Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook), immediately jumped out of their sleeping bags and hurried to the kitchen, the source of the noise. Zoro and Luffy jumped out of bed too, with Zoro knocking on Robin's door, and entering when Nami let him in. Luffy rushed downstairs and joined the others.

"What happened?" Luffy exclaimed, as he entered the kitchen, where the others were huddled around.

"Someone threw a rock through the window," Sanji answered, pointing at the rock.

"He couldn't have got far..." Franky said.

"We should be careful," Brook added, "This man is meant to be very dangerous."

"Um... I think we'll stay and protect Robin, right Chopper?" Usopp weakly suggested. Chopper gulped and nodded.

Suddenly, Zoro sprinted down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. "I saw him from Robin's window! He's wearing a large black winter jacket and has a hood over his head. He's heading towards the park."

Sanji nodded. "We'll split into three groups. Luffy, you can go on his own, but you need to be careful, I'll go with Franky, and Zoro, you go with Brook. Be careful everyone, this guy's as bad as they get."

Everyone nodded, and headed out of the door, with Zoro reminding Chopper and Usopp to be careful and call him if anything else happens.

######

If they had just checked the back garden, they would have found him. He chuckled as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Franky chased off after his partner.

"Figures, just those guys," He smugly muttered to himself, before making his way out of the back garden and towards the front door.

**Man, like I said, such fun to write! Took me ages, really hope you enjoy it.**


	44. A Distraction

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- If you read the last chapter within about a day of it going up (i.e on Friday or Saturday), you need to reread the last couple of lines. I changed them up a bit because I changed my mind about what was going to happen next.**

**Again, I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's a great way to relax. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

Luffy and the others met up at the park's main entrance, just in front of the open field. As expected, the park was empty with it being around 1.30 a.m. They had been chasing around the hooded man for about 20 minutes, all taking different routes and the three groups had all ended up at the same place. That could only mean one thing.

"He must be here," Sanji simply stated, admittedly feeling a bit nervous.

However, despite knowing he was somewhere in the park, it was still going to be pretty difficult to find him. Alabasta park was pretty large. It was split into 3 sections, the field, where the soccer pitches were, the gardens and the forest. Not to mention that the park wasn't closed off or anything, you could enter and exit the park freely at many points. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be easy to find this hooded man.

"Let's split up. I'll search the forest with Brook. Sanji, you check the gardens with Franky. Luffy, look around the pitches, and keep an eye on the main entrance," Zoro said, pointing at each person as he gave them their order.

"Everyone, be careful," Luffy sincerely said, being in one of his serious moods.

Everyone nodded.

"Meet back here in half an hour," Zoro added, as everyone set off.

######

After the guys left, Usopp and Chopper went to Robin's room, where she and Nami were. After entering, the four sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say, just thinking about their current situation.

After a few minutes, Usopp at last broke the silence.

"Robin... it will be ok," Usopp comforted, trying, but failing, to sound confident.

Robin nodded weakly, appreciating the effort, "Thank you..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, and looked at each other. They waiting, hoping that the person would just go away. After a few moments, the doorbell rang again. Usopp nervously got up, and looked at the terrified Chopper, gesturing for him to follow him. Chopper reluctantly got up and the two left the room.

Nami put her arm around Robin, and silently prayed.

When they got downstairs Usopp and Chopper just stared at the front door. "Hello?" Usopp nervously called.

No answer.

"Hello?" Usopp called, a little louder this time. Chopper shivered in fear.

######

"Gotcha!" Zoro shouted, at last catching sight of the hooded man. Brook, hearing Zoro's voice, also saw the man running away. He sprinted after the man, while Zoro ran around the man, trying to corner him. Eventually they reached the end of the forest, a line of trees in the way of the road. The hooded man stopped, and turned around, realising that he had no escape.

"Nowhere to run..." Zoro said in a low, dangerous voice as he approached the man. The man blocked Zoro's first punch, and knocked him down with a kick. He was about to run again, but Zoro was able to move his leg in time, and tripped the man over. He then jumped up and pinned the man down, punching him hard in the side of his face. By this time, Brook, had alerted Sanji and Franky, and the three had arrived.

Zoro took the man's hood off.

Everyone gasped, seeing a familiar face.

"J-Jabra?"*

######

"It's me, Lucci," Lucci called from the other side of the door.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief, and gratefully opened the door. "Phew, it's you. I was really worried for a second there."

Lucci raised an eyebrow. "Really, why?"

"Things have been strange around here recently. So, why are you here?"

"Nico Robin didn't come into school today. Given what happened last week, Principal Akainu sent me here to make sure everything was ok. I would have been here earlier, but I got caught up in some other business. I hope it's not too late?"

Usopp shook his head, "Nah, of course not. We could actually really do with someone like you here. Come in, I'll fill you in."

Lucci smirked and entered, ready to carry out his mission.

######

"Why?" Zoro gasped.

"I won't tell you. My mission was to cause a distraction."

"Distraction?" Sanji exclaimed, "Zoro-"

Zoro nodded and jumped up, sprinting out of the woods. Sanji meanwhile knocked the beat up Jabra out with a kick, and called Ace.

######

"I see," Lucci simply said, having just heard everything that had happened from Usopp. He was currently sitting in Robin's living room.

Chopper smiled, "Thank god you're here, I feel way safer now." Lucci smiled.

"I'm sorry, but do you have anything to drink?" Lucci politely asked.

"Oh of course. Sorry, Probably should have asked you when you first came in. Wait a sec, I'll be right back," Usopp said, as he jumped up and walked into the kitchen. When Usopp had gone, Lucci got up.

"What are you-" Chopper began, but never finished, as Lucci sharply prodded a point on Chopper's neck. Chopper fell to the ground, and Lucci punched him quickly, knocking him out before he could cry out, and went up against the wall, next to where the door to the living room was. Usopp hurried into the living room, having heard the sound of Lucci's punch. He saw the unconscious Chopper, but before he could cry out, Lucci pressed the same point on Usopp, and knocked him out in the same way.

"I'm lucky Straw-hat wasn't here, that probably wouldn't have worked on him," Lucci commented to himself, before calmly strolling out of the living room into the downstairs corridor. He heard the sound of Nami talking and smiled. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to Robin's room.

"Usopp?" Nami called from the other side.

"It's me, Lucci. I heard what happened from your friends and thought that you could use my assistance," Lucci answered.

Nami quickly opened the door, a relieved smile on her face. "Thank god it's you. You can help us protect Robin."

Lucci smiled in a friendly way. "Can I come in?"

Nami stepped aside and let him enter. Big mistake. When he was behind her, he pressed the same spot on the back of her neck, and kicked her hard when she was down, quickly knocking her out. Robin just sat on her bed, shocked. She made for the window, but Lucci was much faster than she was, and kicked her sharp in the chest, causing her to cry out in pain. When she was down, he pressed her neck again, but held on for longer. After a few seconds, Robin passed out.

Just as he was about to relax, he heard the sound of the front door opening downstairs.

######

"Robin! Usopp! Chopper!" Zoro called out, rushing through the downstairs corridor, beginning to get a really bad feeling.

Luffy, who Zoro had found on the way back, hurried into the living room. "Usopp! Chopper!" he gasped, kneeling down next to him.

"What is it!" Zoro shouted from the corridor, noticing that Luffy had stopped in the living room.

"They're unconscious!" Luffy answered.

Zoro's eyes widened and he sprinted up the stairs, and swung Robin's door open.

He was greeted with the sight of Nami lying on the ground unconscious and no trace of Robin, her window wide open.

######

The sound of a twig snapping alerted Sanji, Franky and Brook, who hadn't been able to reach Ace.

"You guys wait here, I'll look around," Sanji said with authority. The two nodded.

After Sanji had been gone for a few minutes, a couple of men emerged from behind a couple of nearby trees. They were both wearing masks.

"Who are you guys? Are you working with him?" Franky barked, pointing to Jabra.

The two men took off their masks, revealing to Franky and Brook what they already suspected.

They were Kaku and Blueno.

Franky charged at Blueno, but was easily overpowered and bashed against a tree. Brook went for Kaku, but Kaku was too fast, and knocked him to the ground. While they were weakened, Blueno and Kaku finished them off without even breaking a sweat and calmly strolled towards Jabra.

"That idiot..." Kaku muttered as he picked up Jabra, and slung him over his back.

"Hold it!" someone shouted from behind them. Sanji had returned.

"Get Jabra away," Blueno said to Kaku. Kaku nodded and turned around.

"Be careful", Kaku said, and began to run off. Sanji tried to follow him, but Blueno blocked him off, punching him and knocking him to the ground.

"So that's how it's gonna be..." Sanji whispered dangerously, picking himself up from the ground.

Blueno cracked his knuckles and smirked.

*** I mentioned Jabra back in one of the sports day chapters, just in case you were wondering where he suddenly came from.**

**Lucci, you bastard. But what motive does Lucci have for betraying Robin? Can Sanji beat Blueno? And where does Robin's father come into this?**

**So many questions, all which will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please drop a review if you can.**


	45. Crocodile

**Sorry that the uploads have been slow for the last month or so. Been super busy with life in general to be honest. Nonetheless, I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm kinda sad that I'm gonna have to end it in the not so distant future.**

Sanji sharply kicked Blueno in the side, but Blueno withstood the impact, his body seeming extremely hard. He punched Sanji in the side, causing Sanji to fall to the side, but he quickly recovered, and kicked Blueno again, this time in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Sanji moved in again, but Blueno saw him coming, and dodged the kick, punching Sanji hard in the stomach and knocking him over.

"I don't have time for this," Blueno cockily taunted.

Sanji slowly got up, and was about to attack again, when he was kicked sharply from behind. He fell to the ground, turning his face to the side to see the shape of a woman standing above him. He tried to make out her facial features, but blacked out before he could.

The only thing he made out were a pair of glasses.

"You didn't have to that," Blueno groaned, "I had it under control."

"I'm not so sure. Anyway, no harm done, right?" Kalifa answered.

######

It didn't take long for Ace and the rest of his team, Marco, Thatch and Jozu, to arrive at Robin's house. When they got there, Luffy was trying to comfort a crying Nami, who blamed herself for what had happened. Usopp and Chopper also were down, dissapointed that they had let down Zoro who had told them to protect Robin, although Zoro repeatedly told them that it wasn't their fault.

"Damn it!" Zoro raged in frustration, "Love-cook's not picking up his phone."

Luffy frowned. "Maybe we should go see if they're ok." Luffy got up and was about to leave before he was stopped by Ace.

"Wait Luffy. Let Marco and Jozu go. It's too dangerous."

"But Ace-"

"Please Luffy," Ace pleaded.

Luffy frowned, before he heard Nami sniffling behind him.

"Luffy, please don't go. Leave it to them."

Luffy sighed in defeat and went back to Nami.

######

Lucci was the first to make it back to their boss, Spandam's, house. After being let in, he went to the basement, the CP9 gang's base of operations, and tied the unconcious Robin to a chair.

"Nico Robin... I'm sorry," he solemly apologised.

A few minutes later, someone else knocked on the door. Lucci waited for Spandam to let Kaku in, who was carrying an unconscious Jabra on his back. He quickly made his way down to the basement, anxious to see if the mission was a success. He smiled at the sight of Lucci and Robin. Lucci glanced at them, before turning back to Robin.

"What happened to him?" Lucci dully asked, his eyes on Robin, not bothering to look at Kaku.

"He got caught by Roronoa and their group," Kaku answered. "Me and Blueno had to save him. He was too reckless." The basement door opened, and Spandam descended down the stairs.

"Where is Blueno?" Spandam asked, joining the two in the basement.

Kaku shrugged. "He stayed behind to fight Sanji, I honestly don't know what happened to him."

A few minutes later, they got their answer when the doorbell rang for a third time. This time, it was Kalifa and Blueno.

"I take it you dealt with Straw hat's friends?" Lucci immediately asked.

Kalifa nodded. Lucci smirked.

Spandam smiled, "You guys are amazing. With subordinates like you, I'll never fail." He put his arms around Lucci and Kaku who both looked annoyed at this.

"Don't forget who's really in charge Spanda!" A loud, harsh voice shouted from the top of the stairs leading into the basement.

"S-sorry sir. Won't h-happen again," Spandam choked, his head snapping round to the source of the voice.

A tall, muscly man made his way down to the basement, his footsteps loud and heavy. He was wearing a large black coat, lined with fur in the inside. He was smoking a large cigar, and he was missing his left hand, a large gold hook in it's place.

"Crocodile sir," Lucci politely greeted, seemingly unintimidated, unlike Spandam.

"Lucci," Crocodile replied, more respectful towards Lucci. He strolled up to the tied up Robin and smirked. "Good job, this partnership has turned out well."

"U-um sir?" Spandam hesitantly said from behind Crocodile.

Crocodile turned around and glared at Spandam. As you can see, Crocodile had very little respect for Spandam. "What?" he spat out.

"It-it's just, we've completed the job. C-can we have our reward now?"

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "Is that all you think about Spanda? Whatever, follow me."

He led Spandam up the stairs and into the living room, where a tall muscular man, with short white hair and dark skin was sitting on a sofa a suitcase next to him. At the sight of Crocodile, he stood up, a gave a small bow.

"Your money's there," Crocodile said in a somewhat disgusted tone, pointing to the suitcase. The Muscular man grabbed the suitcase.

Spandam reached for the case, but the man held it back.

"Say please," he taunted, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Please," Spandam begged, really scared. The man chuckled and gave him the case.

"You make me sick" Crocodile spat at Spandam, who weakly nodded. "Go get Robin, Daz," he ordered, turning to the muscular man. Daz Bones nodded and headed to the basement.

"Oh, and Spanda," Crocodile said as he turned his back and headed for the front door.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Don't forget, this is only part one. Tomorrow, you bring me the other one, or you know what will happen."

Spandam gulped and weakly nodded, although Crocodile didn't see this, and just assumed that he was doing this from past experience.

######

"We found them unconscious in the forest," Marco explained to comissioner Whitebeard, pointing to the unconscious Sanji, Franky and Brook. He and Jozu had been searching the park for about 10 minutes before they found the three, and had quickly carried them back to Robin's house, where by this time, Olivia had arrived with the police comissioner, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate.

Olivia was sitting at the top of the staircase, just outside Robin's room, crying her eyes out, with Zoro doing his best to comfort her, although he wasn't really the best at that. After discovering that his words weren't making much of a difference, he puts his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. By this time, Nami had composed herself and was telling Ace about Lucci. Luffy was trying to wake up Sanji and the others.

"Hey Luffy," Ace called, "Do you know where this Lucci guy lives?"

Luffy paused. He thought for a few moments before shaking his head, "Sorry no." He then turned to Usopp. "I can't believe he did this. I thought we were friends."

Usopp shook his head, "I don't really understand why, but he betrayed us."

"If we don't know where he lives, we should ask around," Marco suggested, Ace nodded.

"What should we do?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing," Whitebeard gruffly barked, "Let the professionals handle this."

"We really can't help?" Usopp asked, a little dissapointed.

"You've done enough," Whitebeard harshly answered. "What were you thinking Ace, leaving some brats with such an important job?"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault," Luffy angrily retorted.

"Luffy..." Ace warned, not wanting his little brother to get on his aggressive boss' bad side.

"Maybe we should go back to HQ," Marco suggested, stepping between Luffy and Whitebeard. Whitebeard glared at Luffy one last time, before leaving the house, followed by the rest of the officers, apart from Ace, who was going to stay at the house to protect Olivia.

"You guys should head home," Ace said to Luffy and the others, "I can handle this. Get some rest."

"Your boss is a jerk," Luffy pouted, crossing his arms. Yes, he was sulking.

Ace laughed, "Yeah, he can be like that. But honestly Luffy, it's for the best. You're strong and all, but these guys are serious criminals. He just wants you to be safe."

Luffy reluctantly nodded, but still looked pissed off.

"I'll look after Sanji, Franky and Brook too. The rest of you guys go home. Don't worry, We'll find Robin," Ace weakly smiled, saying the last part to Oliva as well.

######

"Luffy, I know what you're thinking, but don't. We should listen to Ace," Nami said, As Luffy walked her home, with Zoro, Usopp and Chopper.

"What?" Usopp asked, confused.

"He wants to find Robin to proved to that police guy that he's not just a brat who couldn't protect his friend," Nami explained.

"How-?" Chopper turned to Zoro.

He shrugged, "She can read him like a book. But I'm with Luffy, we should also look for Lucci and the rest of those guys. I can't just sit around doing nothing when they have Robin."

"But Ace said-" Nami protested, but was cut off by Usopp.

"I agree. It was our fault she was taken in the first place."

Chopper nodded and smled, "We'll make up for our mistake."

Zoro smirked, "Thanks guys." He turned to Nami. "You in?"

Nami sighed in defeat, I guess. You guys would be lost without me after all."

Luffy smiled for the first time that night. "Tommorrow, We'll start searching."

######

When Robin regained consciousness, she struggled at first to come to terms with the current situation. She was in a dark room, no natural light entering from anywhere. It took her some time to remember how she had got there, but eventually she remembered Lucci.

"Lucci!" She shouted, with all of her remaining strength, but she got no answer. It all made sense now, why Lucci was so interested in her...

######

_Robin was snapped out of her thoughts when Lucci began speaking again, "Your father was Jaguar D Saul, a former Police officer. He helped a convicted murderer, escape, and assaulted and killed another police officer when confronted. He was sentenced to Life. I found this linked to your permanent record."_

_"He thought the man was innocent. And he didn't mean to kill..." Robin tried to explain, put Lucci shook his head._

_"It's Ok. I understand." Lucci's eyes then returned to the article. "Many more were killed afterwards by the guy he released. They still haven't caught him."_

_Tears welled up in Robin's eyes, "He thought he was innocent. The man was a friend of his. He didn't realise..."_

_Lucci put his arm on her shoulder. "It's ok," he comforted._

_"Please, don't tell anyone!" Robin desperately pleaded._

_Lucci nodded, "You have my word."_

_Robin smiled, "Thank you. Can I leave now."_

_"Yeah sure. Sorry about this, I was just so shocked, I wanted to make sure that this was really true."_

_Robin nodded, "It's fine."_

######

_Robin was surprised to see Lucci waiting for her outside the stands._

_"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing?"_

_Lucci shook his head, "The match was postponed because of the behaviour of the away players and fans."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"Why? It's not your fault that they blame you for his actions."_

_Robin shook her head. "It's not just that. You see, the killer that he released... he's my mother's first husband. He's... my father"_

_Lucci's eyes widened, "So that's why..."_

_"Saulo thought he was innocent," Robin quickly added._

_Lucci just looked at Robin, not really knowing how to make to girl feel better. Eventually, he decided to offer Robin a hug, with Robin gratefully accepting._

######

"He's a good actor," Robin humourlessly chuckled to herself, "Pretending to be a good guy."

After a few moments of silence, she heard footsteps. The door opened, light flooding into the dark room.

"Good morning..." The voice of a man said.

Robin gasped remembering the voice.

"... My dearest daughter."

**Poor Robin :( **

**Don't worry, next chapter will be when the action really gets going. **


	46. The Second Target

**Quite a bit of action in this chapter with a couple of fights in there. Not much else to say really, but thanks in advance for reading the chapter.**

For pretty much the first time ever, the Grand Line Police force was being made to look pretty stupid. After asking Principal Akainu about Lucci and the others, the addresses they got turned out to be fake. Either Lucci was a criminal mastermind, or someone at the school really wasn't doing their job properly.

The police force spent the whole morning at the school trying to find some good leads. They interviewed pretty much all of the teachers, and many students.

But they still got nothing.

######

"So, where do we start?" Nami asked brightly, clearly trying to cheer up Luffy and the others. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro had just finished checking up on Sanji and the others and were ready to set off.

By the morning, Sanji, Franky and Brook had woken up, but were all still pretty beat up from their fights. So, it made sense for them to stay home and protect Olivia. Chopper was also staying there, using his limited medical knowledge to help their recovery in any way he could.

"Well..." Usopp said, the first to volunteer an idea, "Who were Lucci's friends? They could help us."

"Aside from Kaku and the others, he didn't really have any," Zoro replied.

Luffy frowned, "Aw, no fair. I wanna beat him up!" he moaned.

"We'll get nowhere by just talking here," Zoro impatiently interrupted, "We should ask around here, see if anyone saw him."

######

"Damn, It's all my fault," Sanji growled, violently kicking Robin's couch. "Thanks to me, those shitty bastards escaped."

"Hey, what about us? We were helpless too." Franky added, gesturing at him and Brook.

"All we can do now is wait here,and protect Miss Olivia," Brook calmly said, looking away from the other two.

######

"There it is," Jabra smirked, spotting Robin's house. "I saw Straw-hat and a few others leaving this morning, looks like they've left Nico Robin's mother all alone. They must think that she is the only target. Idiots."

Kalifa just stared at the house. "Just don't mess this job up like you did the last one."

Jabra glared at her, "Shut the hell up! All you did was knock out one guy from behind!"

"Don't shout at me. That's sexual harrassment."

"How?" Jabra whined.

Blueno yawned. "I'm bored. Can we go now?"

Kalifa rolled her eyes, "Yes, let's go."

The three made their way to the house, and were about to knock the door down, when Kalifa stopped them. The three stood there for a moment before they heard voices. "She's not alone, some of Straw hat's friends are still here."

"Looks like they're not as stupid as we thought," Blueno said.

"Ah, screw them! Lets just beat them all up!" Jabra laughed.

Kalifa shook her head, "It would be better if we separated them. I have an idea."

######

Franky lifted his empty glass up to his mouth, tapping the bottom of the glass before frowning. "Is lunch ready yet!" He shouted at the kitchen.

"Almost," Sanji shouted back, "just a few more-" Sanji began, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He made his way to the window. Jabra was standing there, staring at the window. When he noticed Sanji, he waved, smiling widely. Sanji's blood boiled. He bolted out of the kitchen, and to the front door.

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted, alarmed.

"Jabra!" Sanji replied, not stopping to look back at the still confused Chopper.

By the time he made it out to the street, Jabra was already running away. Sanji sprinted through a few streets, still following Jabra, when he saw Jabra turn into a small alleyway. He sprinted into this, smirking at the fact it was a dead end. Looks like Jabra didn't know this area very well.

"Looks like your cornered," Sanji chuckled.

Jabra laughed, "So?"

"So it's easy for me to kick the crap outta you."

"Really, you? Didn't you get knocked out by Kalifa? You're a loser, losing to a weak girl," Jabra scoffed.

"What was that?" Sanji whispered dangerously.

"If you couldn't even beat a weak girl like Kalifa, you stand no chance against me!" Jabra cockily shouted, pointing at himself for further emphasis.

Sanji looked at the ground, before smirking. Jabra charged forward and swung at Sanji who dodged, and kicked Jabra, sharp in the side. He held up his hand to block it, but couldn't deal with the sheer force of Sanji's kick. He swung again at Sanji, but Sanji blocked it with his leg. Sanji then spun away from him, and kicked him in the jaw. Jabra fell to the ground, losing balance. He raised his head, only to be knocked out cold by a final kick.

"Never insult a woman in my presence," Sanji whispered as Jabra lost consciousness.

######

Even carrying Jabra, it didn't take long for Sanji to get back to Robin's house. However he was admittedly surprised by the sight which greeted him there. In the downstairs corridor, by the front door, Blueno was lying unconscious. Franky, Brook, Chopper and Olivia were in the living room, interrogating a tied up Kalifa.

Sanji smirked as entered the living room, tossing the knocked out Jabra at Kalifa's feet. Her eyes widened in shock, unusual given Kalifa's usual calm demeanour "Even Jabra..."

"Nice one." Franky commented, eyes fixed on Jabra.

"You guys didn't do too bad yourself," Sanji smirked.

"They underestimated us," Brook smiled.

######

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Daz bones said when Crocodile re-entered the living room. The two were currently at Crocodile's house, waiting for Spandam to tell them he had Olivia.

"What?" Crocodile said, sounding annoyed, probably because of how long it was taking Spandam.

"What is the point of this? What are we going to do?"

Crocodile looked away from Daz. "Revenge."

Daz Bones looked confused. "How?"

"Olivia left me for Saul. Robin replaced me with Saul. I'll never forgive them for that. That loser Saul got what he deserved, so will they."

Daz Bones stared at the ground. "You want to kill them."

Crocodile smiled. "I've waited for this for many years."

######

"Damn it! Where the hell are those three!" Spandam shouted, beginning to hyperventilate. He, Lucci and Kaku were in Spandam's living room, waiting for Kalifa, Blueno and Jabra to return with Olivia. Spandam was hurriedly pacing around the room, whilst Kaku amused himself by watching him. Lucci just sat there on a sofa, staring at the ground with his arms crossed, ignoring Spandam.

"Calm down," Kaku said, struggling to hold back a chuckle.

Spandam glared at him, "How can I?! Do you have any idea what Crocodile will do to me if he doesn't get what he wants?!"

"They'll be here soon," Kaku said.

Lucci yawned loudly and stood up. "I'm going to Nico Robin's house. Something's not right."

"Are you worried?" Kaku asked, surprised. Lucci was normally very confident in the others' abilities.

Lucci ignored him and walked out of the living room. Kaku sighed, "I guess I'll go too."

"What! You can't leave me alone here! What if Crocodile-" Spandam protested, but Kaku just ignored him and left the living room, following Lucci out of the house.

######

"Well... That was pointless," Usopp weakly said. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp had spent the whole morning asking people about Lucci, but had got absolutely nothing. So, they had decided to go back to Robin's house, get some lunch and rethink strategies.

"Who's that?" Zoro said, noticing two people walking up to Robin's front gate. They were wearing black hoodies, so he couldn't make out their facial features.

Luffy frowned, "Dunno." "Hey!" He shouted, alerting the two people. One sight of Luffy and they bolted in the other direction.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted again, beginning to take off after them, Zoro just behind him.

"Be careful!" Nami shouted after the two, before hurrying towards Robin's house with Usopp.

######

"We should split up," Kaku muttered between breaths. Lucci nodded. Just like the previous night, the park had seemed like a good place to lose their pursuers. Lucci sprinted into the gardens, a lot more empty than usual with it being a weekday. Kaku went into the forest.

Luffy went straight for the gardens, with Zoro then taking the forest.

Kaku skidded to a stop, having reached a dead end. He turned around and was face to face with Zoro.

"Take your hood off," Zoro growled. Kaku complied. "I was hoping it would be you."

"Is that so?"

Zoro nodded and stepped towards Kaku.

Kaku chuckled, "Nothing personal Roronoa, this was just a job. If you let me go, I have no reason to hurt you."

Zoro cracked his knuckles, "Why the hell would I do that?"

Kaku sighed, "Your choice. I'm sorry I have to do this."

Zoro rushed at Kaku, who slickly sidestepped him and punched him in the side, sending Zoro into a tree. Zoro recovered, and made for Kaku again, but he was too quick, kicking him square in the chest. Zoro lay on the ground, struggling to get up. Kaku swung his leg down, but Zoro just about rolled out of the way, and slowly made his way up. He swung at Kaku again, but the result was still the same and he was knocked down, seemingly down for the count.

"Sorry," Kaku said, a small frown on his face.

Kaku raised his leg high, ready to finish off Zoro.

**Come on Zoro! You can't lose to Kaku!**

**Thanks for reading the chapter guys, drop a review if you enjoyed, you have no idea how much it means to me.**


	47. Luffy's promise

**Whew, early chapter, right? I decided that seeing as I left the story on kind of a cliffhanger last chapter, I'll keep going an put the next chapter up early. It was kinda fun to right as usual.**

After chasing the hooded man through the gardens, Luffy had finally caught up with him in the soccer pitches. They were empty, as expected with the season over. The hooded man, turned around, taking his hood down, revealing himself to be Lucci.

"Straw hat. I won't go easy on you because we used to friends," Lucci said, the usual emotionless expression on his face.

Luffy growled, "Shut up."

Lucci calmly strolled towards Luffy. Luffy swung first, but just like Kaku against Zoro, Lucci dodged, and hit Luffy hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Luffy got up and tried again, but the same thing happend again. Luffy tried to kick Lucci, but he blocked it, and actually grabbed Luffy's leg, swinging him onto the ground.

Lucci turned away from Luffy and walked towards the park's main exit.

"Wait." Luffy gasped, picking himself up from the ground. He was panting heavily as he straightened up and faced Lucci.

"You're persistent," Lucci smirked.

Luffy ran towards Lucci, and swung again but missed. Lucci cockily tried to do the same thing again, but Luffy dodged it, and punched Luffy sharp in the cheek, staggering him. Luffy then struck his jaw, and his side, not giving Lucci time to recover.

"Damn you," Lucci growled, swinging at Luffy, put Luffy caught his fist.

"I'll bring Robin back," Luffy whispered, before finishing Lucci off with a fierce shot to the jaw.

######

Zoro twisted his body and caught Kaku's foot, he slowly got up, his tight grip on Kaku's foot not allowing Kaku to get away or dodge. Zoro punched Kaku fiercely in the side of his cheek, knocking Kaku down and out.

######

"Well... This was unexpected."

When Luffy had called him, saying that he needed him at Robin's house, Ace hadn't expected to see all the criminals that he was trying and so far had failed to find, tied up and waiting for him. He turned to his boss, Whitebeard, who was hiding his shock a little better, but was still visibly surprised.

Whitebeard sighed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get them in the cars."

Ace nodded and began to move toward Lucci when he stopped and turned to face Whitebeard. "Wait. Don't you have something to say to Luffy?"

Whitebeard glared at Ace. Ace smiled and nodded. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Whitebeard sighed in defeat and turned to Luffy.

"Good work Brat," He mumbled quietly. If Whitebeard was one thing, he was fair.

Luffy grinned, "Thanks Old Man!"

With that, the police officers left, with Whitebeard seeming unhappy at Luffy calling him 'old man'.

"So... I guess its up to them now, right?" Nami said.

Luffy shook his head, "Not exactly"

######

_Lucci stumbled backwards, barely able to stand. This was it, he had lost. It was over._

_"I-I failed Spandam..." he gasped as he collapsed. Luffy caught him by the front of his shirt, holding him up._

_"Where's Robin?!"_

_Lucci was silent for a few moments, "I'll tell you... On one condition."_

_"Anything!"_

_"S-Save Spandam."_

######

Luffy glanced at the clock on Robin's living room wall. 11:25.

"I have 35 minutes."

"What happens then?" Franky asked.

Luffy was about to answer, but Zoro cut him off, "Let me guess, Crocodile."

Luffy nodded, and headed for the front door, "He's heading to Spandam's house. Lucci didn't know where exactly Robin is, but this Crocodile guy sure as hell does."

"Shouldn't we tell the police?" Chopper suggested.

Luffy shook his head, "No, I promised Lucci."

"But Luffy-" Nami began.

"No." Luffy said, making it clear that he wouldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Let me come," Zoro said, making his way to the front door.

"Sanji, you should go," Usopp said.

"No," Zoro said turning to Sanji, "I need you to stay here. Protect Olivia and the others at all costs. I'm trusting you."

Sanji smirked, "Stay here and protect two beautiful ladies? Yeah, I think I can do that."

Zoro smirked and opened the door, him and Luffy setting off for Enies Lobby way, and Spandam's mansion.

######

Spandam stared at his watch. 11:45. _"Where the hell are those guys? Could it be... No way! Not those guys."_

Suddenly, he heard a car pull up outside his gate. He didn't have to look to know that Crocodile had arrived. He didn't wait for Crocodile to ask him to open the gate, knowing that if he did, Crocodile would be even more pissed than usual.

The next 60 seconds or so were agonsingly long, as Crocodile drove up to Spandam's front door and made his way to the doorbell, Spandam praying all the while that a meteor would appear and crush Crocodile and his car.

The bell rung. It was a long shot anyway. Spandam sighed, tempted to hide upstairs and pray the Crocodile would come back later. Eventually, he decided that the risk of Crocodile busting the door down, finding him upstairs, and then killing him was too great to take and made his way to the front door. He still had about ten minutes.

As soon as he had opened the door, Crocodile shoved past him, Daz Bones nowhere to be seen. Spandam closed the door and slowly made his way to the living room, where Crocodile had already made himself comfortable, sitting on Spandam's good sofa, sipping on a drink.

Spandam stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Crocodile's bored expression switched to an annoyed one. "This is the part where you hand over Olivia. What are you waiting for Spanda?"

Spandam looked down at the ground, weighing up his chances if he turned and made a run for it. "Um... About that. I still have ten minutes...?"

There was silence for a few moments, with Spandam scared to look at Crocodile. "So... you don't have her?" Crocodile said in voice that was so calm and relaxed, it actually scared Spandam.

"U... Um... no. She'll be here soon though, Lucci and the others wouldn't fail."

Crocodile took another sip of his drink, before looking up at the clock. "I hope so..." he began, lifting his left arm from underneath his big fur coat, revealing a massive hook in the place of his hand, "for your sake."

######

"_I'm counting on you, Straw hat..._" Lucci thought to himself, his eyes still closed, in the back of Ace's car.

######

Crocodile eyed his watch shaking his head slightly. "Well... times up."

Spandam's eyes widened. He turned around, and tried to run, but tripped and fell to the ground. Crocodile slowly got up and stood over Spandam, who was now paralysed by fear.

"Hm, pitiful. You couldn't even have a courageous death."

He raised his hook arm into the air, a small smirk appearing on his face.

######

"Just there!" Luffy shouted, now sprinting down Enies Lobby Lane. Close behind him, Zoro panting heavily, turned his head in the direct which Luffy was gesturing towards.

"The gates open. You don't think..." Zoro shouted to Luffy, who increased his speed.

######

Suddenly the bell rang, stopping Crocodile mid swing. He looked at his watch. "Hm, 12:02. Maybe I could be a little nice today."

Spandam breathed a sigh of relief and slowly got up dusting himself off, a smile appearing on his lips. "Thank god. Damn it Lucci, you really left it late."

Crocodile slowly strolled towards the door but Spandam jogged in front of him, "Allow me. Its the least I could do, given that this was a couple of minutes late."

But instead of being greeted with the familiar stoic face of Lucci, he was met by a panting, red Luffy.

"Who are..."

"It Doesn't matter," Luffy gasped, looking up at Spandam, grabbing his shoulders, "You're in danger! Crocodile-"

That was as far as he got before a hook appeared from behind Spandam.

"Unlucky Spanda... Looks like your subordinates failed," Crocodile said in a low voice. He stabbed the hook deep into Spandam's gut, Spandam's eyes widening. He fell to the ground.

"N-No..." Luffy gasped.

"You've been quite the little nuisance, haven't you boy?" Crocodile whispered dangerously, having now emerged from behind Spandam. Luffy kneeled down.

"You! Don't die now! Lucci wanted to save you!" Luffy desperately cried.

Bang! Crocodile kicked Luffy's jaw, sending him flying a few feet backwards. "Don't **ever** ignore me brat."

He wiped his hook on Spandam's clothes, before walking towards Luffy again. Luffy tried to get up, but Crocodile struck him again. "I'll be back for you later," he smiled, before going into his car.

"D-Damn," Luffy groaned.

"H-hey you..." Spandam grunted, beginning to cough up blood. "M-My phone... Croco.. dile's address... Password... CP9."

And with that he was still.

**Despite everything, I still feel sorry for Spandam. But looks like Croc is on the run, the only question is whether he'll settle with Robin or will go back for Olivia.**

**Also, on a sidenote, I would really like it if this story could reach 100 reviews by the end of it. Honestly, I don't think this story has more than 5 chapters left in it, so that is kind of a big ask I guess. But if you're someone who doesn't normally leave a review, please do, I accept anonymous ones, and the review doesn't have to be an in-depth analysis of the chapter. It could even just be a sentence. Sorry if this seems annoying, but I think 21 reviews in the next few chapters is a nice target to set, and it would be really nice if we could reach it :)**


	48. Luffy vs Crocodile

**As usual, here is the friday night chapter. Really loved writing this, some really big things happen in this chapter. The response to the last chapter was fantastic, thanks to everyone who read, and a special thanks to "Chemistry Deaf", "VirajPatel", "watashi baka" and "Rumu" for reviewing. I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews on one of my chapters in so short a time.**

"What happened here!?" Zoro exclaimed, shocked. After Luffy had left him in the dust at the bottom of the street, he had taken an extra few minutes to get to the mansion. The sight that greeted him when he got there was Luffy sitting, leaning against a wall, fiddling with a phone, while next to him, some dude didn't know was bleeding in the gut.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted, having finally got into the phone, "Its me! I don't have time to explain, but come to the mansion on Enies Lobby lane now! And bring an ambulance!" Luffy then hung up, not giving Ace time to reply. He then turned to Zoro.

"There you are! Here!" Luffy tossed Zoro the phone, "You need to get there! Thats where they're keeping Robin."

Zoro just stared at Luffy, "Wait, what?! Where are you going! And who's this guy! What happened here?!"

But Luffy didn't answer and got up, beginning to awkwardly run off, still feeling the effects of Crocodile's hits. "Don't have time to explain, just save Robin!" he shouted as he ran away.

######

Robin sat in silence, having nothing to say to the man opposite her. After an awkward half an hour of silence, the man finally spoke.

"Well... You've grown," Daz Bones awkwardly said. No answer. "You know, you used to be really small back when I started working for-"

"What do you want?" Robin coldly asked.

"The boss will be here soon with your mother. There's no point in you waiting down in the basement."

"Mom?" Robin gasped, "But why?"

Daz shook his head. "I can't say."

Robin felt tears well up in her eyes. Not only had he captured her, but Crocodile was after her mother as well. And Robin had a pretty good idea what he wanted with both of them.

"Please... Protect her Zoro..." she muttered quietly, with Daz just staring at her, not really knowing whether he should punish, comfort or just ignore her.

Eventually, he just leaned back in his chair, opting for the latter.

######

"What a troublesome kid," Crocodile angrily muttered to himself, en route to Robin's house, running through another red light. After about 15 minutes of driving Crocodile stopped.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," Crocodile growled, parking his car a mile or so from Robin's house, in the local grocery store car park, the place where he had first seen Olivia about a week ago. "If I remember correctly, her house was somewhere around here."

_"Olivia... I can't wait to see you again,"_ Crocodile smiled.

######

"Its way past midnight," Nami quietly commented, staring at the living room clock. Since Luffy and Zoro had left, she had been unable to sleep and so had waited in the living room with Sanji.

Sanji didn't answer. "They should be back by now..." Nami whispered.

"Nami..." Sanji softly said, "Don't worry. Believe in Luffy. When has he ever failed before?"

Nami slowly nodded, before pressing her palms together, _"Please... be safe... everyone..."_

######

Crocodile smirked, he was nearly there. But as he turned onto Robin's street, he was surprised to see someone was already there, waiting for him.

"You again brat? It's pretty impressive that you made it here before me, but then again, I have been taking it real slow. Anyway, if I were you I'd stand down. I have no reason to hurt you at the moment, that will come later. As for now, there's only one person I have my eye on."

Luffy ignored him and just stood there.

"I see. Well then, I guess I have no choice."

######

"What?!"

"Luffy ran off," Zoro repeated to an agitated Ace. Although he was eager to go find Robin, he couldn't leave a dying man and decided to stay with him until Ace and the other police officers arrived with the ambulance.

"Damn it Luffy!" Ace sighed, "What is wrong with you?"

"Yo Ace," Marco called, "the injured guy says he knows where Luffy is."

Ace gasped, and hurried to the ambulance, where Spandam, having been given emergency treatment, was still struggling and was about to be taken to the hospital. "Wait! What did you say about Luffy!" He shouted.

Spandam weakly turned to Ace, "Cr-Croc..." he began, before passing out again.

"Shit, we need to get him to the hospital!" one of the medics shouted. Without delay, the ambulance drove off, leaving the remaining police officers beind.

Ace just stood there motionless, processing the information.

"Ace! Zoro just ran off too!" Marco called, jogging up to him, having just been searching for Zoro at the bottom of the drive.

Ace didn't answer and jumped into his car.

"Ace! What is it!" Marco shouted, but Ace sped off without answering.

"Why is everyone running off tonight?" Marco asked himself in frustration.

######

"So this is Crocodile's hideout..." Zoro thought to himself, having reached the address on Spandam's phone. In front of him was a rather run down house in the middle of the roughest neighbourhood in the city. The windows weren't exactly clean, streaks of dirt running along them. The red brick walls were damaged, with stains and cracks covering them. It didn't look like a particularly sinister place, but then again, that's probably why Crocodile had chosen it.

Zoro frowned, stopping a little bit away from the house, hiding behind the corner of the house opposite. He may have found the hideout, but he hadn't found the way in.

######

Daz frowned at his watch. "Well... this was unexpected," he said aloud.

Robin looked at him confused.

Daz got up, and made his way to the kitchen, leaving the tied up Robin alone in the living room. After about a minute or so, he returned with what looked like a jerry can.

Robin just stared at Daz Bones with wide eyes, whilst Daz ignored her and began pouring petrol over the living room furniture.

"No! You can't do this!" Robin cried out.

Daz shook his head. "This was the plan. If Sir Crocodile doesn't come back before 1a.m., then I set this place alight with you in it. I'm sorry."

"Leave nothing behind..." he muttered as he made his way to the front door, looking back at the helpless Robin one more time.

######

Luffy punched Crocodile hard in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Luffy went for a kick, but Crocodile smirked, seeing it immediately. He caught Luffy's foot, mid swing.

Panting heavily, he muttered, "You're really pissing me off Brat..."

"Really? Same here," Luffy replied.

Crocodile swung Luffy into a lampost, Luffy crying out in pain. Before Luffy could react, Crocodile stomped on Luffy's leg, causing Luffy to cry out again in agony.

"You fought well, but this is over," Crocodile smiled, lifting his hook arm into the air.

"NO!" someone shouted. Crocodile looked to the side, but was tackled by someone running at him at top speed. Before he knew it, he was pinned down, a gun to this face.

"No one and I mean **no one** hurts my little brother, got that?" Ace whispered dangerously, his gun pressed hard against Crocodiles head.

Luffy weakly smiled, unable to move his body. "ACE!"

######

Zoro gasped, feeling weak in the knees. He would have fallen down if there wasn't a brick wall behind him. The murky red house opposite him was now bright orange, flames illuminating the June night sky.

A dark muscular man came out through the front door, looking the picture of ease. Zoro stumbled forward, not really paying attention to this man, just trying to let what was happening sink in.

Daz Bones stared at Zoro, quickly guessing who he was. Without a word, he walked past Zoro, without even saying a word.

"Wait!" Zoro lowly said, his back to Daz Bones'

Daz turned around and stared at him, mentally preparing himself for a fight.

"One day, I will find you..." Zoro said, before sprinting top speed towards the burning house, Daz Bones continuing on his way.

"Meet up at Olivia's house..." Daz mumbled to himself, remembering the second part of their plan.

**Go Ace! Looks like Crocodile's been captured, but Daz Bones is on his way. Also, can Zoro save Robin for the burning building or will they both die there together? Next chapter is going to be huge imo, haven't even begun to write it as well, so I have a lot of work to do before next Tuesday (I think)**

**Once again, thanks for the response for the last chapter, If I can get that again, I will be so pleased :).**


	49. The Burning House

**Remember how happy I was last chapter about the response to Chapter 47? Well, the response to Chapter 48 was actually even better, and I have you guys to thank for that. Big thanks to "DarkJewel999", "Natylol", "PhantomWinds" and the ever reliable "ChemistryDeaf" for reviewing. Its great to see some new readers, even at this late point in the story.**

Robin coughed loudly, smoke surrounding her. Around her, the room was on fire. That, and the fact that she was still tied up meant that she had no hope of escaping.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door swing open. Someone was entering the house.

######

Zoro raised his shirt over his mouth, trying to avoid breathing in the smoke-filled air inside the house. He frantically looked around,

"ROBIN!" he shouted, as loudly as he physically could, coughing at the end.

"H-here..!" someone weakly coughed from somewhere to the left. Zoro immediately jerked his head in that direction. There was a doorway, but Zoro couldn't see anything through the flames. Zoro breathed deeply in before sprinting through the flames.

_"I'm coming Robin..."_

######_  
_

Daz stared at the piece of paper in his hand. He had to admit, he felt kind of bad about what he had done, but if the boss wanted something done, he had to do it. Still, he could have saved that green haired kid.

Daz shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his head. It didn't matter to him what happened to anyone else. The boss' will was all that mattered.

After a further few minutes of walking, Daz reached the house. He looked around, making sure that no one was around, before he cautiously tried to turn the door handle. The door was unlocked. Daz smirked.

"Looks like the boss is waiting for me..."

Well, Crocodile was waiting for him, but not in the way he was expecting. For, as soon as he entered the house, Crocodile was indeed in front of him, but was handcuffed.

"Oh dear," he sighed, his eyes dropping from Daz to the floor.

"Boss?" Daz Bones exclaimed, alarmed. Suddenly, armed police officers appeared from either side of the entrance hall, their guns pointed on him.

"Old man, we've got them both," Ace said into his headset as Marco handcuffed Daz Bones. After the police officers exchanged a few high-fives, Crocodile suddenly began to smirk. Then the smirk turned into a wide smile. Then he started to chuckle. Ace glared at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Just the stupidity of this town's police force."

"We caught you," Marco replied.

"Yes, but you haven't noticed that someone is still missing. You may have saved Olivia, but you can't save Robin," Crocodile then turned to Daz, "You did follow the plan, right Daz?"

Daz Bones nodded, "Of course. Some green haired kid jumped into the burning house though."

"Zoro!" Ace gasped.

Suddenly Ace's phone rang. He picked it up, his eyes widening at the news. After hanging up, he looked at Marco. "1 have to go," Marco nodded. As he left, he turned to the living room, where Luffy and the others were waiting. "Luffy! You come too! Zoro's in trouble!"

######

"Z-Zoro...cough... cough,"

Zoro smiled at the sight of Robin. Despite in reality it only being a couple of days, it felt like he hadn't seen her in years. For a second, he seemed to forget the burning building as he leaned down and stroked Robin's hair. It felt as soft and smooth as ever.

Robin smiled too, enjoying what she had been missing, but suddenly a loud crashing was heard from outside the room. The house was starting to come down.

"Y-You shouldn't have... cough...cough... come here," Robin muttered.

Zoro shook his head, picking up Robin bridal style. "I'm not leaving you... ever."

"Thank you... cough... cough"

Zoro jumped out of the living room, back first, to take the brunt of the flames and also so that he could land on his back and take the impact of the fall. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground hard, still feeling the effects of his earlier fight with Kaku.

Robin frowned, feeling completely helpless. Zoro saw this, and struggled back up. He stumbled towards the front door but unfortunately, that was no longer an option. the ceiling was collapsing and had formed a flaming heap where the front door once was. Zoro couldn't even see make out anything past the fire.

"Damn, they really picked a crappy house, didn't they..." he jokingly whispered to himself. The staircase leading upstairs was also blocked, meaning that the only option was the room to the left*. He threw himself into that room, twisting around so his back absorbed the impact when he hit the wall on the otherside of the room, causing him to cry out in pain this time. His body was really at it's limit.

"There!" Robin exclaimed, weakly pointing to the other side of the room. Zoro propped himself up against the wall, and looked where Robin was gesturing to. There was a small window, barely big enough for Zoro himself. For both Robin and Zoro, it would surely be impossible.

Zoro sprinted across the small room, and jumped, twisting his body to shield the impact completely from Robin.

######

Ace's car skidded to a halt in front of the house and Ace and Luffy jumped out. Luffy began to run towards the house but was held back by Ace.

"Stop! Its not safe!"

Luffy frowned, "I know that! But I have to save Zoro and Robin!"

"I know! But I can't let you!" Luffy stopped struggling and just stared at the house, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Ace loosened his grip on Luffy, as he also began to cry.

Suddenly, there was a huge crashing noise as Zoro and Robin flew out of the window, with Zoro's back hitting the ground with a large thump.

"Guys!" Luffy shouted, as he jumped at the two. Robin however was just staring at Zoro, tears forming in her eyes. Zoro wasn't moving. "Zoro? Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he shook Zoro, whilst Ace untied Robin, who was also immediately at Zoro's side.

"I need to get him to the hospital," Ace said. "You take Robin home Luffy. Everyone will be really happy to see her."

"I'm not leaving him... ever" Robin quietly said, mimicking what Zoro said earlier, her eyes fixed on his unconscious form the whole time. Ace sighed.

"Fine, but Luffy, call Marco and tell him that Robin is safe. Olivia needs to know that." Luffy nodded and set about this task, whilst Ace laid Zoro across the back seat of his car, and Robin jumped into the passenger seat.

######

On the way to he hospital, Ace had been frantically making calls, and when they finally reached there, Medics were waiting and professionally whisked Zoro away, with one leading Ace and Robin to a waiting room. After about 20 minutes, Luffy came bursting into the waiting room, with Olivia close behind him. Oliva pulled Robin into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face, whilst Luffy immediately asked Ace about Zoro.

"We don't know, they haven't told us anything yet," Ace dully said.

Luffy groaned in frustration and slumped down in the seat next to Ace. Olivia sat next to Robin, who hadn't said anything since outside the burning house, and tightly grasped her hand. Luffy looked at her, understanding how she was feeling. Suddenly, he did the unexpected.

He got up and went to Robin's side. He took her hand, tilted her head up so that it was level with his, and smiled his usual wide, goofy smile. "Don't worry. Zoro's strong. I know that better than anyone."

Robin stared at Luffy for a second, before weakly smiling back.

After a few more minutes, a woman emerged from the door leading into A&E, and made her way directly over to the four.

"Roronoa Zoro?" she asked. Ace nodded. "His body is covered in burns, and he has a couple of fractures on his right arm. Fortunately, nothings broken. He'll be fine in a couple of days."

Luffy grinned, throwing his hands into the air in a celebratory fashion. Robin smiled widely, and thanked the doctor. Ace breathed a sight of relief and relaxed back in his chair and Oliva hugged Robin, feeling very happy for her daughter.

"You should go home and get some rest. It sounds like you've had a long night. Feel free to come visit in the morning," the doctor smiled.

Ace thanked her one more time, before the four left the hospital.

######

"Ace! Nice to see you're still in one piece," Marco chuckled, pulling Ace into a manly embrace. By now, Whitebeard had been to the house and picked up the two criminals, with most of the police leaving with him. Only Marco remained to protect the others.

Behind him, Robin entered. For a second the room was still, everyone just staring at her, unable to put what they were feeling into words. The first person who reacted was Sanji.

"My dearest Robin," Sanji coolly began, gliding towards her. He leaned down to kiss her hand, "I'm so glad you're-"

"Robin!" Nami and Chopper cried throwing their arms around her and sending Sanji flying in the process.** Robin giggled at the two. Sanji meanwhile was sent flying into the wall. Luffy laughed, patting Sanji heartily on the back.

"Haha, you're always so funny Sanji!"

"Shut up." Sanji grumpily replied, before angrily muttering something about wishing he was cute and cuddly like Chopper.

"Hey, where's Zoro?" Usopp asked, the first to notice his absence.

Robin frowned slightly. "He's at the hospital. He was hurt," Luffy answered.

"Oh my god," Nami gasped.

"It sounds like he'll be ok though, he has a few minor injuries and burns," Ace said, sensing that the others were getting the wrong idea.

Everyone breathed a sight of relief at this.

After a few minutes of everyone idly chatting to each other, Robin made her way to the stairs, standing two stairs up. It seemed like she was about to make a speech.

"Everyone... Thank you," she looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't really have the words to say. It wasn't like she got the chance though, as Nami and Chopper tackled her into a hug again.

***Just remember that when Zoro entered the house he was facing away from the front door, whereas here he is facing towards it. So the room on the left is the one opposite the living room.**

****Enies Lobby anyone?**

**Whew, looks like its finally over. Robin's safe and Croc, Daz and the CP9 have been caught. I'm thinking I'll write 3-4 more chapters, so that should only take 3 weeks at most.**

**Anyway, seeing as we're nearing the end of this story, I feel like I have to ask this question. Would any of you guys be interested in a sequel to this story? I could write a story about summer vacation, or I could even go straight to next year and introduce a couple of new characters into Mr Shanks' form (I'm sure you can guess who ;) ). If you are, leave a review saying what you want to see or even send me a PM, I log on here pretty much every day, so I'll definitely see your PM.**

**Thanks for reading guys, your supports is amazing. **


	50. At the Hospital

**Kind of a relaxed chilled chapter here. The action is over and everything is back to normal... kind of. Just a bit of a "What happened next" chapter, a few interesting interactions here as well. The last Chapter's response was amazing... Really. It's got to the point where I'm beginning to just expect to get a certain number of reviews each chapter, which is just amazing for me when I consider back to when I wasn't even getting reviews for some chapters. Big thanks to "VirajPatel", "Rumu", "Chemistry-Deaf", "Skipper917", and "Natylol" for leaving reviews. **

Zoro yawned as he woke up. He lazily scanned the room, taking in the surroundings. It took him a few seconds to work out that he was in a hospital ward. He blinked, before panicking, memories of the previous night coming back.

"What happened?" he wondered before he heard a large commotion coming from outside. It sounded like at least 10 people had just entered the originally peaceful ward. After listening for a bit, Zoro heard a familiar voice.

"So, do you have any food around here?"

Thud. "We're not here to eat Luffy. We're here to see Zoro."

"Ow! You're so harsh Nami!"

"Shut it! Next time I'll beat you harder!"

"Maybe we should be a little quieter..."

"Nami's so wonderful when she's angry..."

Zoro smirked at the familiar voices. It didn't take long for them to locate his room, with Luffy entering first. When he saw Zoro was up and looking fairly good, he grinned.

"Man, you guys are always so loud," Zoro smirked.

Luffy laughed, "Blame Nami, it was her-" That was as far as he got before Nami and the others finally caught up with him.

"Really, it was my fault..." Nami whispered dangerously. Luffy shook his head vigourously.

"Of course not, who said that?"

Next, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper entered. "Nice going Moss-head, you nearly killed yourself last night," Sanji said, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

Zoro glared at him, "Shut it eyebrow."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

Usopp then stepped between the two. "Maybe you should save the fighting for when Zoro's feeling a bit better." They both turned away from each other, muttering under their breath.

Next to enter were Franky and Brook. Franky gave Zoro a high-five whilst Brook complimented Zoro's bravery. The last to enter was Robin. Zoro sat up in the bed when she entered, giving him that smirk which she loved so much. Robin smiled, before looking at the others who were all currently staring at her. She glanced at Nami, who smiled before nodding.

"We should go guys," Nami said, heading for the exit.

"Why?" Luffy asked, "I thought we were going to-" Luffy got that far before Nami grabbed his ear and forcibly yanked it, pulling him out of the room. The others exchanged glances, knowing that Nami wasn't messing around here, and followed after the two.

After the others had left, there was an awkward silence between Robin and Zoro for a few seconds. Neither really were all too comfortable with expressing emotions, especially ones like the ones they were feeling now. Eventually, Robin decided to just sit next to Zoro on the bed, with Zoro putting his arm around her and letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Zoro... Thank you," Robin whispered into his chest, tears beginning to form around her eyes. "You risked your life for me. You could have easily died-" Robin began to let the words pour out, but was stopped by Zoro.

"I meant what I said you know."

Robin looked up at him confused, he smirked and leaned in close to her, pressing his lips against hers for a few seconds.

"I'm not leaving you... ever."

Robin smiled, and the two shared another kiss.

######

"Why did you do that Nami?" Luffy groaned, slumping down in his chair. After leaving Zoro's room, the 7 were now in the hospital's waiting room.

"You wouldn't understand," Nami shrugged, her eyes fixed on a magazine she had picked up from the nearby stand.

Luffy perked up, "Of course I'd understand!"

Nami looked up at her stubborn boyfriend, before sighing. "Fine. I wanted to give Robin and Zoro alone time."

Luffy beamed, "Ah I see. Now I get it." Nami looked back down at her magazine for a few seconds before Luffy spoke again.

"But why?"

Nami groaned. She opened her mouth before Sanji interrupted,

"Oi, isn't that Lucci over there!"

Luffy gasped and turned around. Marco was leading a handcuffed Lucci to the front desk. He then looked around the waiting room and spotted Luffy and the others. he then nudged Lucci in the direction of the others.

"Marco? What are you doing here? And why is he here?" Nami asked.

"He's here to see Spandam. Normally we wouldn't allow something like this, but Ace said he trusted Lucci to do this, so I had to take him here," Marco groaned, tiredly running his hand through his hair.

Everyone nodded, before Luffy frowned. "Why didn't Ace take him then?"

"He took the day off. Didn't you know?" Marco answered.

Luffy looked surprised "What? He told me he had work today this morning. Thats why he didn't come with us to see Zoro."

"Ace lied to you?" Usopp exclaimed, shocked. Ace and Luffy had a pretty strong brotherly relationship. Whilst they teased each other frequently, they were a lot closer than most brothers and never kept secrets from each other.

"What do you think he's doing?" Chopper asked.

Marco shrugged. The lady at the front desk then called Marco and Lucci over, and the two left Luffy and the others, heading down the hospital corridor.

Luffy then got up, and headed to the exit. Nami raised her eyebrow.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Luffy puffed out his cheeks, "I'm going to find Ace. Whats so important that he needs to hide it from me?"

"You should just leave it alone Luffy. I'm sure Ace has his reasons," Franky said to which Luffy shook his head.

"No way! Ace never lets me lie to him about anything. He always forces me to tell him the truth."

"Thats because you're such a bad liar. Its easy to tell when you're lying," Sanji said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually guys... I wouldn't mind helping Luffy," Nami sheepishly said, shocking the others. "Zoro seems OK, and we've got a whole afternoon to kill..."

"We could be like spies!" Usopp cheered, to which Chopper smiled brightly.

"Or Ninjas!"

Luffy then joined in, "Or Ninja Spies!"

Needless to say, the three all received a good bonk on the head for that.

Sanji sighed and got up, "Count me out, I've got to get back to work." Franky nodded,

"I've got a summer job interview."

"And I have a music lesson," Brook added. The three then left together, leaving Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

Luffy grinned, "Awesome, an adventure!"

"Haven't you had enough adventure recently," Usopp weakly smiled.

"No way! You can never have enough adventure!" He then sprinted out of the hospital excitedly, Nami hurrying after him, muttering something threatening, clearly annoyed with how hyper Luffy was.

"So... where does he get his energy from?" Chopper asked Usopp.

Usopp shrugged, "Man will never know."

######

"Lucci..." Spandam smiled, seeing his trusted subordinate in front of him, "Thank god. I thought Crocodile had you killed."

Lucci smirked and shook his head. The two stood there in silence, Lucci's eyes fixed on the ground, Spandam's on the ceiling, before Lucci finally spoke. "I'm sorry Spandam. I-I failed you." He continued to stare straight at the floor, not wanting to look his boss in the eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" Spandam smiled, surprising Lucci, who looked up at him. "Its thanks to you that I'm still alive! If that Straw hat kid hadn't showed up when he did, I'd be long dead!"

Lucci smiled, "I owe a lot to Straw hat. I hope one day I can repay my debt."

Spandam held out his hand to Lucci, "As do I. Maybe one day, when we're free again, we can work together again."

Lucci took Spandam's hand, grasping it firmly. After a few seconds, he pulled away. As he turned around and headed towards the door, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Truly a first for Rob Lucci.

######

Luffy's phone buzzed in his pocket. After searching the town centre for Ace, Luffy and the others were now at the park, relaxing, having given up on their little adventure.

"Um... Luffy, come down to the Baratie. Now!" Sanji said from the other end of the line.

Luffy frowned, "I thought you had work. Why are you calling me?"

"Just come here now! You might miss them!"

"Who?"

"Just come now!" Sanji hung up. Luffy frowned.

"What was with that?"

"He sounds pretty desperate. Maybe it's something juicy," Nami smiled, her eyes beginning to twinkle.

Luckily for Luffy and the others, the park was only 5 minutes away from the Baratie. After the small journey, they entered the restaurant and headed to the kitchen, where Sanji was working.

"What is it?" Luffy asked. Sanji smirked and led Luffy out of the kitchen and onto the outside Balcony, overlooking the ocean, the most exclusive area of the restaurant. The Baratie was one of the biggest, if not the biggest restaurant in the whole city, and the only reason Luffy was able to visit it so regularly was because he was friends with Sanji. Regardless, Sanji had never been able to get him onto the outside Balcony, his dad simply would not allow it, so as you can imagine, this balcony was really something special.

"Check it out," Sanji said, gesturing to the far side of the balcony where none other than Ace was sitting, a girl opposite him, her back facing towards Luffy and the others.

"Aww," Nami gushed, "He's on a date."

"A pretty fancy one too," Usopp remarked, staring out at the brilliant view of the ocean. Luffy smiled, and began to walk towards Ace.

"Wait Luffy! We shouldn't disturb him," Nami said as she held him back.

"Why not? Don't you want to know who he's with?"

Nami stopped for a second, before sighing and giving in. She really did want to know who the mystery lady was.

"Oy, Ace!" Luffy called as he calmly strolled towards Ace's table, the others nervously following behind.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" At the mention of Luffy's name, the woman turned around and smiled. For Ace's date was none other than Robin's mother, Olivia.

"Robin's mom!" Nami gaped, looking at Usopp's and Chopper's shocked expressions, while Luffy just laughed.

"Olivia? You're Ace's girlfriend?"

Ace blushed at this, whilst Olivia giggled, "I guess I am."

"H-How long have you two been together?" Nami struggled to ask, still shocked at the new couple.

"Since that morning," Olivia smiled, referring to the morning when Luffy had introduced Ace to her.

"Actually, I have a confession to make," Ace sheepishly said, scratching his head, "You know that night when we didn't come back, you know when Robin was..."

Luffy nodded. "Well... The reason we didn't come back 'til later was because... we were on a date then too."

Luffy laughed, whilst Nami had now fully recovered, "Why did you hide this from us?"

"We were afraid of how you would react... There is a bit of an age difference between us..." Ace sighed

"So?" Nami smiled, "You know what they say, age is just a number."

Olivia smiled, "Well said."

######

Robin's phone buzzed slightly. She and Zoro had now left the hospital and were heading to his house. She turned it on and glanced at the text message.

_**OMG! Ace and your mom! It's official! Nami xx**_

"What?" Zoro choked, looking over Robin's shoulder at the text.

Robin merely smiled, "It could work."

**I have a feeling that this is gonna be a marmite couple. You either love it or you hate it. Either way, hope you like the little twist there. **

**Anyway, from what I could tell from reviews and PMs, you guys are very much in favour of a sequel. So my question is, would you prefer that to be maybe set in the Summer, and maybe even have the gang go on holiday. Or would you prefer me to just skip the summer and roll on another year. Honestly, I suspect the former would be better, but its really up to you guys. I'll do my best to write what you want.**


	51. Prom

**As usual guys, thank you for the AMAZING response on the last chapter. For some reason, this story has really grown recently, so thank you for that. Last chapter was the 50th chapter, which is actually pretty big for a fanfiction story and I really didn't make it as big as it probably should have been. But you guys on the other hand... I've got 8 reviews since the last chapter, which is by far an all-time high for this story. We also reached the 100 review target which I set a few chapters back, which is amazing. When I set that target, I never expected to actually hit it, and especially so quickly. So thank you guys so much, recently it really has been amazing for me.**

**This chapter has been pretty difficult for me to be honest. As well as it being super long, It's absolutely packed with romantic fluff. With all that's happened in the last 10 or so chapters, its easy to forget that this is a high school story, so I thought I should probably write about one of the things most associated with High School. So, this chapters all about prom, and pairings and all that jazz. Seriously, I counted 9 pairings in this chapter. Being a guy, I'm not great at this kind of stuff, so if it seems awkward, that's because... I am when it comes to writing romantic stuff. I also kind of based this on my own first prom way back in Year 11.**

It had been a week since Zoro had left the hospital and since then life had got back to normal. Well, as normal as things got.

Ace and Olivia were still going strong and seemed to go out together every other night. It really did seem like a relationship that was going to last.

On Monday, everyone had gone into school for the first time since the incident. Immediately, the likes of Law, Kid, Hatchi etc. were bombarding them with questions having all got different ideas of what happened. It was kind of a pain telling everyone about it, but after monday, it wasn't really mentioned. Probably because everyone was looking forward to week's big event.

Prom.

The annual summer prom was on Friday night, and literally everyone wanted to go. Not to mention that there was a tonne of planning needing to be done, with both the prom event as a whole needing to be organised, and then everyone obviously also had to plan their own individual night too. There wasn't really any time to reflect on the last week, which suited Robin as it meant the attention was deflected away from her for the most part.

######

"Is that an invitation?" an unimpressed Nami asked, her arms crossed.

Luffy frowned. He hadn't anticipated this. "Um... No. Can I start over?" Nami nodded.

"Will you got to prom with me?" Luffy asked, smiling. Nami stared at him for a few seconds and when his smile seemed to be wavering, she finally answered.

"Actually, I already have a date."

"What?!"

Nami laughed whilst Luffy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "Of course I don't idiot. And yes, I'll go with you," she smiled, kissing Luffy at the end.

Luffy grinned as she pulled away.

######

"Wow," Sanji gasped, his eyes practically turning into hearts.

"Stop staring at Hancock," Zoro said loudly, attracting the attention of their whole history class, including Hancock.

"Shut the hell up," Sanji growled, glaring at Zoro.

"Or what?" Zoro smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Why me?" Miss Perona groaned. Ever since she had come to the school in january, it had seemed like she had to break up a fight between Zoro and Sanji every lesson. The two continued to argue for the remaining 5 minutes of the lesson, whilst Miss Perona tried her best to ignore them.

At the bell, Zoro and Sanji rushed out of the classroom first, both still arguing, Sanji missing the blush on Hancock's cheeks that she had had ever since Zoro had first spoken.

######

"Hey Sanji, you've been really quiet," Luffy said, nudging Sanji slightly.

"Hmm, what?" Sanji absentmindedly asked, his eyes still fixed at something.

"Usually you and Zoro are having some stupid argument about now, whats up?" Nami asked. It was break and as usual, all of the form had gathered together outside. The only unusual thing was Sanji. He had spent the whole time staring at something. Or someone to be exact.

Zoro looked at Sanji, before peering into the building opposite. He then grinned, "Hancock again. Man, you're such a creep!"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched, "Shut up! Who wouldn't be interested in a beautiful lady like Hancock?"

Zoro smirked, putting his arm around Robin, who had been talking to Chopper until then, "Well... Guys that already have a girlfriend for a start."

"Zoro..." Robin lightly told off.

"What? He would do it if he was in my position."

Nami smiled, "You should ask her to prom Sanji."

"What? No way, every guy in school will ask her. There's no way she'll say yes."

"Come on Sanji, she totally likes you! Trust me," Nami smiled encouragingly.

Sanji stared at her, before sighing. "I-I'll think about it."

######

Nami smiled as Hancock entered their English classroom. Usually, Hancock was the last person she wanted to see, but today was different.

"Hey Hancock," Nami waved, gesturing to the empty seat next to her. Luffy then entered the classroom. He frowned at Nami, but Nami mouthed "Please" pressing her hands together. Luffy looked confused, but just sat down on an empty desk, with Law joining him a couple of minutes later.

"What do you want?" Hancock coldly asked.

"So... What kind of guys do you like?"

Hancock looked away from her, "Why do you care?"  
"What do you think of... I don't know... Sanji?"

Nami smiled at the blush that Hancock tried but failed to hide. "Wh-What d-do you mean?"

"Is he your kind of guy..." Nami asked, moving closer to Hancock. She blushed bright scarlet before choking,

"N-None of y-your business."

"Ok," Nami nonchalantly said, turning to her work, not bothering Hancock again, happy that her mission was a success.

######

"_Damn that Nami,_" Hancock inwardly growled after English, "_What does she want_?"

"Wait Hancock!" someone called after her. She turned around to see Sanji running through the crowded corridor. When he finally reached her, he took a couple of seconds to catch his breath.

"Th-There's something I want to ask you," he said, his eyes facing the ground, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Yes?" Hancock said, beginning to feel hope bubbling inside her. "Could this be...?"

He then straightened his body up and faced her, before freezing. "Damn... she's beautiful..." he inwardly said. Hancock's anticipating expression was replaced with a disappointed one when he didn't say anything.

Sanji saw this and realised that he hadn't said anything.

"Goyouwithwillmeout," he said.

She just stared at him, "What?"

Sanji replayed what he just said in his mind and realised his mistake. _"You idiot..."_ Sanji groaned inwardly.

He fixed his eyes on a spot just behind Hancock, being careful not to look in her eyes. "You're amazing Hancock. You're smart, beautiful and proud. Other girls spend hours and hours trying to do what comes to you naturally, trying to be like you. Will you go-"

That was as far as he got before Hancock pressed her lips against his.

######

"No way..." Zoro gaped, looking across the cafeteria. Nami and Luffy, who he was having lunch with, looked where he was staring, and also gasped. Sanji and Hancock were walking together, Sanji carrying both of their lunches, whilst Hancock looked for a table. When they found one, Sanji pulled her chair out with his leg, before sitting down and giving her her lunch. The two then shared a brief kiss, the eyes of pretty much everyone in the cafeteria fixed on the two now.

The two were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the shocked silence in the whole cafeteria. Hancock had NEVER had a boyfriend before, she had only ever had eyes for Luffy. Sanji had NEVER been able to pick one girl before either. Eventually, the silence was broken by Nami.

"They're so cute together," she smiled, tightly gripping Luffy's hand.

Luffy laughed, "Good job Sanji!" he shouted across the room to Sanji.

"I don't believe this..." Zoro quietly muttered to himself, before smirking, "but he definitely deserves this."

Nami smiled at him, "Aww, you're happy for him!"

"No way!" Zoro growled, looking away from her.

######

"Well, this is a surprise," Robin simply said. School had just ended, and so she had headed to the spot where everyone normally waited ever day before walking home together. But today, the only person there was Zoro.

He smirked, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Robin nodded, and Zoro held his arm out, Robin looping hers through his. Zoro led her to the park, and her favourite bench overlooking the town centre.

Robin rested her head on Zoro's shoulder, "This is nice."

"Yeah..."

The two just remained there in silence for a few minutes before Zoro spoke again. "You know, there was a reason for taking you here..."

"Oh?"

He took her hand and grasped it. "Nico Robin, will you be my date to the prom?"

Robin smiled before pressing her lips against his, "Of course."

######

"Wow," Olivia simply stated, a little shocked.

Ace nodded, "This isn't like Zoro... is it?"

It was prom night and Ace and Olivia had been having dinner when Zoro arrived to pick Robin up... in a massive limo. The two were currently outside the house with Robin, whilst Zoro, sporting a slick black tux, had just made his way out of the limo, a smug smile on his face.

He made his way over to Robin, who hadn't said anything since he had arrived. "Impressed?"

Robin regained her composure, "Very."

He smirked and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey," Ace laughed, "Save some for later."

Zoro smirked, "Don't worry, I've got plenty."

######

"Hey," Nami brightly smiled, instantly floating over to Zoro and Robin as soon as they entered the hall. The room was fairly dark, with a DJ at the back of the room playing various romantic songs.

"Is that... Franky?" Zoro asked, trying to get a good look of the DJ.

Nami nodded, "Yeah, him and Brook are in charge of music."

Nami then waved at Luffy, who was looking around confused, trying to find her. When he spotted her with Zoro and Robin, he quickly made his way over to them.

Then, "Everytime we touch" by Cascada began to play and Nami gasped, turning to Luffy. "Oh my god, I love this song. Lets go dance!"

Luffy groaned, "But I want to eat..."

"You can eat later. Please, for me..."

Luffy looked uncertain, before smiling and offering Nami his hand. She excitedly took it, and he led her out into the dance floor. Robin and Zoro watched the two dance, surprised by how good Luffy was. When the song finished, Luffy led a beaming Nami towards the two.

"When did you become so good?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Nami's been teaching me," he laughed. The song then changed and "Can I have this Dance," from High School musical 3***** began to play. Nami gasped again, turning to Luffy, who laughed and led her out again.

"Would you like to dance too?" Robin asked Zoro.

Zoro looked down at the ground, looking slightly embarrassed. "I-I can't dance."

Robin stared at him for a second, before giggling. "Come on, I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Put it this way. If someone as impatient as Nami can teach someone as... Luffy-like as Luffy, then surely I can teach you."

Zoro nodded, laughing.

"When you put it that way..."

Robin led Zoro out to the dance floor and the lyrics of the song then began to play. Robin smiled, and pointed up to the DJ. "Just follow the words..." she muttered as she went close to Zoro.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take on step_

_ Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide_

Zoro began to get into the dance, as he gently held Robin, swaying to the music. He looked up from her and looked around the room. Sanji and Hancock were there, with Hancock's head leaning against Sanji's shoulder, both of them completely absorbed in each other. Luffy and Nami were close too, the two staring at each other, whilst Luffy muttered something with the usual goofy grin on his face. Zoro also spotted Usopp and Kaya a bit into the distance.

After a few minutes of dancing, the song ended, and everyone on the dance floor dispersed.

######

After the song, Luffy and Nami had went to the snack table, as Nami had promised.

"Yo, Straw hat," Eustass Kid smirked as he walked up to them. Luffy turned around to see Kid with a pink-haired girl, their hands intertwined.

"Hey. Who's she?"

"Bonny, my date." Said girl then went next to Luffy and began literally gorging herself in a Luffy-like way. Nami stared at her, shocked, whilst Kid laughed heartily.

"She has quite the appetite! I bet she could out-eat even you, Straw-hat!" Luffy stared the the ground and Nami was immediately at his side.

"No! You are not doing this! Not tonight..." she began, before Luffy stopped her.

"I'm sorry Nami. But a man can't back down when he's challenged like that."

######

After the song had finished, Robin and Zoro had made their way over to Usopp and Kaya, and were idly chatting with them and Franky, who was taking a break, when the next song began. Robin felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

It was Law with a very attractive girl with light green hair. She didn't seem familiar, but Franky gasped, "Wait, aren't you-"

The girl nodded, "Yes, I am Caesar Clown's adopted daughter. My name is Monet."

"I thought you were arrested," Franky said, agitated.

Law shook his head, "Um, yeah... I kinda messed up on that one. I didn't realise she was adopted. Turns out that Caesar wasn't the best of fathers. She had no choice in helping him produce the drug. She didn't even realise that he was testing it out on schoolchildren. She really has been through a lot..." he trailed off, rubbing her back supportingly.

Monet shook her head, "Its OK As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy," she smiled, nuzzling her nose against Law's cheek. He blushed slightly, shocking Robin. What had happened to the cool, smooth Law?

Eventually, Law snapped out of it and looked at Robin. "Actually, there was something I wanted to do." He held his hand out to Robin, "May I have this dance?" he politely asked, before glancing at Zoro, "If that's OK with you?"

Zoro smirked and nodded, whilst Robin took Law's hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

The two danced to "Beautiful" by James Blunt, with Law smiling gently at Robin the whole way through. After dancing, he led her back to Zoro, thanked Robin, and took Monet's hand, leading her away.

Robin smiled. She was glad that Law had found his special someone. He had finally replaced her.

"Oi, Zoro! Robin!" a small voice called from somewhere to the left of them. They turned to see Chopper coming towards them with a small girl trailing just behind him.

"Chopper! Is this your..." Zoro began.

Chopper nodded, "Yeah, this is my date! Her name's Mocha**. She doesn't come to this school, but we've been going out for a few weeks now, so I decided to take her."

Robin smiled warmly, "That's lovely! How did you two meet?"

"Law's new girlfriend introduced us to each other," Chopper answered, firmly grasping Mocha's hand.

The track then changed, and Mocha tugged on Chopper's hand, smiling brightly. He nodded, and led her out onto the dance floor.

"How cute," Robin smiled. Zoro smirked.

######

Luffy smirked victoriously whilst Bonney groaned clutching her stomach, clinging to Kid for support. Luffy had won. He grinned as he ran up to Nami, who had spent the whole time muttering threats under her breath. Who knows what she would have done to Luffy if someone hadn't interrupted them.

"Luffy! Nami!" Hatchi called, walking over to them, an attractive girl with short green hair with him. "This is Keimi," he beamed, "My date."

"Its so nice to meat Hatchin's friends," she said in a friendly way, shaking their hands.

"She's so pretty Hatchi!" Nami smiled.

Hatchi blushed, "Thank you Nami."

Behind them was a short boy, even shorter than Chopper who was smiling at Luffy and Nami.

"Who's this?" Luffy asked pointing at him.

"My chaperone," Keimi answered.

Luffy prodded the short boy on the forehead, "This guy? He's half your height."

Keimi laughed, "Yeah, but he's still my chaperone."

"I-I'm Pappug..." he said, trying to ignore the way Luffy was staring at him.

"Actually Nami... There was something I wanted to ask you. Would you like to dance with me?" Hachi shyly asked.

Nami smiled, "Of course Hatchi!" she then took his hand and led him out to dancefloor.

"Look! Law and Robin are dancing together too!" she pointed out. The two danced to the same song as Law and Robin did, and when it finished went back to Luffy, Keimi and Pappug.

"Thank you Nami.." he weakly smiled.

"Oi Nami!" someone called. She turned around to see Sanji and Hancock making their way towards them.

"Hey Nami," Hancock said... kindly. Nami frowned.

"Since when did you like me?"

Hancock opened her mouth to answer, but then paused, "I... Don't know."

Nami chuckled slightly, she knew why. Now that Hancock had finally gotten over Luffy, there really was no reason for her to dislike Nami. "I'm glad that you and Sanji are together now. You two make a really nice couple."

"Thanks Nami," Sanji smiled, wrapping his arm around Hancock's waist, whilst at least 20 guys nearby looked on enviously.

######

"It's time for the final dance of the night!" Franky announced through his microphone, with everyone cheering, "I hope you all had a SUUUPPPPERRR NIGHT!" with their being an even louder cheer to that.

The song, "Say you like me," by We the kings then began to play. Zoro led Robin into a spot near the middle of the dance floor. Around them, Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Hancock, Usopp and Kaya, Chopper and Mocha, Kidd and the now recovered Bonney, Law and Monet, and Hatchi and Keimi were dancing.

Robin moved even closer to Zoro, their bodies now fully pressed together. Zoro smirked.

"Hey, Robin, there's something I wanted to say."

"Hmm?"

He lowered his head, his lips brushing against her ear. "I love you."

Robin blushed, and pressed her lips against his. "I love you too."

Around them, all the other couples were doing the same. Needless to say, no one would ever forget prom night.

***I want to make it very clear that I am not a fan of that film. I only used that song because it really fit the scene tbh.**

****This is kind of a spoiler I guess, Mocha was only introduced in the current arc in the manga, and I only really first noticed her in the last chapter, although she was introduced a lot earlier. Anyway, if you're not up to date in the manga, she's basically a young girl who helps Chopper in Punk Hazard.**

**Whew, can we get an awesome response for this extended chapter? **


	52. The School Trip

**Another longer than usual chapter here. I think this is the second to last chapter, and the next and final one should be up next Friday. I won't be able to do it for Tuesday as I'm actually going to be away for the weekend, so sorry for that. Hope you guys like it, I actually really enjoyed writing this one.**

"And... We're here," Mr Shanks brightly smiled, peering out of his window. Next to him, Mr Mihawk stood up, and leaning against the back of his seat near the front of the bus, cupped his hands around his mouth, creating a makeshift loudspeaker. "Everyone! Shut up!"

Slowly but surely the buzz died down, with Luffy being the last, as usual, to stop talking.

"Ok, we're here, finally," Mr Mihawk began, "I know its the second to last day. I know we're at a theme park. I know you guys are really excited. But remember, when you're here, you're representing our school, so no one cause any trouble whatsoever, ok?"

Everyone mumbled 'yeah.'

Like Mr Mihawk said, it was the second to last day of the whole school year, and it was a tradition of Grand Line high School to take all the students on a school trip to a destination of their choice, as long as it was financially feasible of course, as a sort of well done for 'surviving' the school year. This year, the most popular choice was a new water park that had opened near enough the school called, "Water 7". So here we are, all the students kitted out in their swimsuits, ready to go.

"Can we go now?!" Luffy yelled from near the back of the bus, impatient of just staring wistfully at the slides and rides through his window.

Mr Mihawk paused, annoyed at the disruption, "Yes... you can go. But remember, no-"

That was as far as he got before everyone was up and rushing out of the hot, stuffy bus, in which they had spent the last hour travelling in. When the last had gone, Mr Mihawk dropped back in his chair whilst Mr Shanks laughed.

"Don't forget to have fun guys!" he yelled after them.

"Do you really have to remind them?" Mr Mihawk sighed.

######

"Wow, this is amazing!" Nami, sporting an orange bikini smiled, twirling around, taking in the whole park. It looked like a mini-town, but running through the buildings were waterways, slides, and even some actual roller-coaster tracks in the distance. The buildings themselves were small shops or cafes.

Luffy, in his red swim shorts, grinned, looking up at the tallest building, at the other end of the park. "I wanna go there! I've heard that's where the biggest, most dangerous, slide is!"

"Aww, you promised to take me on the couples ride*****!" Nami whined.

Luffy looked upwards, as if trying to remember something. Nami groaned, "Fine, but you have to promise to take me there once today!"

Luffy nodded excitedly, kissed Nami on the cheek, and jogged off towards the ride, with Usopp, in green swim shorts, and Chopper, who was wearing yellow swim shorts and had a big lifeguard around his waist, waiting giddily a little bit in front of them.

"Man, they're like children..." Nami sighed, turning to Zoro, who was in his blue swim shorts, and Robin, who was in a purple two piece, who had just watched the whole conversation.

Zoro shrugged, "Maybe, but you knew the deal when you agreed to go out with him."

"I know but... It would be nice if he was a little more romantic."

######

"And here we are!" Sanji, in black swim shorts, smiled triumphantly, looking up at the sign above him. "OK, you can look now!"

Hancock, who was in a pink two-piece, uncovered her eyes, and looked up at the sign, "The Couples Ride! Oh Sanji!" she smiled, pulling him into a kiss. Yes, they're still pretty much spending every second of every day together, mostly lip-locked.

"Yo, Sanji!" someone called from behind him. He turned around and saw Law, wearing his black swim trunks with Monet, in a green two piece.

"Law! Are you guys going on the couples ride too?"

Monet shook her head, "We've just been on. It's soooo romantic! Especially the inside, right Traffy?"

Law nodded, "I love the decorating they did inside, it really is something."

Sanji grinned, turning to Hancock, "What are waiting for? Let's go!" She nodded excitedly, and the two hurried to the line...

Which was absolutely giant. In the distance, Kid and Bonney were near the front. Turns out the line for the couples slide was really long as they only let two or three couples on at a time, understandably. It would probably ruin the romantic effect if they let too many on. Law and Monet had hurried there as soon as they got off the bus, so they had got on before the line grew, but it was nearly noon, and it looked as if the line was at least an hour long at his point.

"Its OK," Hancock smiled, trying to cover up her annoyance, "As long as we're together, I'll be happy!"

Sanji smirked and weakly nodded, before glancing worriedly at the long line.

######

"Well... this is it," Franky, in his blue swim shorts, simply said.

"This is it," Brook, in black... as usual, nodded.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

Franky and Brook were waiting outside of "Poseidon's storm," the biggest, most scariest, ride in the whole theme park. This ride was even more scarier than the huge slide Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were going to. This ride... was a nightmare. There was near vertical drop before more sharp loops that either of them could count. A lot of the ride was also out of the water, and those points seemed to be more upside down than right-side up. Either way... This was a damn threatening ride.

"You know," Franky began, looking away from Brook and scratching his head, "If you want to chicken out now... I won't hold it against you."

Brook merely grinned, "Looks like someone's scared..."

"Scared?" Franky scoffed, "No way."

"Prove it. Lets go."

"OK!"

"ok."

"Fine!"

"fine."

######

Zoro and Robin calmly strolled through the theme park, their arms looped together, Robin leaning her head on Zoro's shoulder.

"How about that one!" Robin pointed at a rather scary looking ride, which looped over at least 3 times, with the actual carts zipping along at an incredible speed, the people on screaming excitedly.

Zoro winced. Honestly, he wasn't one for theme parks. "Um... We could, or we could go there!" he unconvincingly said, pointing at another (they had been to 5 already) souvenir shop.

Robin frowned, before slyly smirking. She leaned up, her lips close to Zoro's ears. Zoro smirked, before frowning when Robin whispered, "Could it be that... you're scared?"

Zoro pulled away, blushing bright red, whilst glaring at a now giggling Robin, "Shut up! I'm not scared of anything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I'll prove it!" he growled, storming off in the direction of the ride Robin pointing at, forcible dragging along the still giggling Robin with him.

######

"Hahahahaha... Man that was SO COOL!" Luffy laughed, heartily thumping Usopp and Chopper on the back. The two, both also laughing, nodded. They had just been on the biggest waterslide in the whole park, a whole couple of miles long, stretching across the whole park.

"Yeah, I wanna do that again!" Chopper excitedly said.

"What are we waiting for!" Luffy practically shouted, about the run off to the back of the line.

"Wait Luffy!" Usopp called after him. "What about Nami?"

Luffy frowned, "What about her?"

"Well... you kind of left her alone," Chopper frowned.

"What are you talking about? She was with Zoro and Robin."

"Yeah, but those two are a couple..." Usopp began.

"So?"

Both Usopp and Chopper looked at each other, sighing. "Look, just go and check up on Nami. We'll still be here," Usopp firmly instructed. Luffy groaned, before trudging off in the general direction of where he left Nami.

######

Nami sighed, as she dully trudged around the park grounds, occasionally looking in a shop, or buying a drink from a cafe. She had to admit, she was beginning to get annoyed with the hungry looks nearly every guy in the park was giving her as well. She really missed Luffy.

After he had gone, she had sat with Robin and Zoro for a while, before the two got up, wanting to go on some rides. Although they asked her to come, Nami could tell that the two really wanted to be alone, so passed.

She lightly smiled when she saw the sign leading the the couples ride. She slowly made her way there, hoping rather than expecting to find Luffy there.

Instead she found a rather frustrated looking couple. Both Sanji and Hancock looked really, really bored... and tired... and generally fed up.

"How long can the is queue be!" Sanji growled, losing patience, kicking a nearby wall.

"Patience my love," Hancock weakly comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We've been waiting for nearly an hour!"

"At least we have each other?" Hancock smiled gently. Sanji stared at her for a second, before smiling and pulling her into another kiss.

Nami winced at this, _"They spend more time kissing than they do talking..."_ She made her way over to them, smiling when Sanji waved at her.

"Hey Nami, hows your day been?" he brightly asked.

Nami shook her head, "Pretty lousy to be honest. Luffy ran off and I haven't seen him all day."

Hancock frowned, "That doesn't sound like Luffy."

Sanji however shook his head, "No, that sounds exactly like Luffy. You should be stricter with him Nami."

Nami sighed, "I know... Well have fun you guys." They both weakly nodded, glancing at the length of the crowd again.

######

"That was amazing," Zoro gasped, recovering his breath after a hell of a roller-coaster ride.

Robin weakly nodded, a little worse off than Zoro.

"Lets go again!" Zoro smiled, grabbing both of Robin's hands.

"I'm not sure-"

This time it was Zoro's turn to smirk smugly. "Well, well. Who's scared now?"

Now Robin may not show it, but you really do not want to piss her off. "Are you challenging me?"

Zoro shrugged, "Maybe I am... Why?"

"Ok fine. Let's go. How about that-that one," Robin said a little fearfully, pointing at Poseidon's storm.

Zoro gulped slightly, eyeing the ride. "Th-that one?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Scared?"

Zoro forcefully shook his head, "Like hell! Lets do this!"

The two hurried over to the ride, practically barging through everyone in the way. When they got there, they were greeted with the sight of a rather stunned looking Brook and Franky. They were stumbling around, looking really confused.

"Um... guys?" Zoro nervously called.

Their heads snapped around. They gracelessly made their way over to the two, "Robin? Zoro? We just-We just were on the MOST amaz-amaz- SUUPPERRR ride!" Franky smiled.

Robin and Zoro stared at the two like they had three heads. "M-Maybe you two should sit down..." Robin hesitantly suggested. The two weakly nodded, stumbling towards the nearest bench.

Robin nervously glanced at Zoro, who was looking at her with the same look that she had. Neither of them wanted to do this. But when you're a couple, neither wants to admit to being scared about something. The two tightly gripped each other's hands before slowly joining the back of the line.

######

"Oy! Nami!" Luffy called, jogging through the park towards Nami. She frowned and turned towards Luffy.

"What do you want?" she spat out, surprising Luffy who skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Um... I wanted to take you on that ride. I promised, didn't I," he said, adding his usual smile at the end.

"Luffy, we have to be back at the bus in half an hour. That line is at least 2 hours long. There's no way we can get on."

Luffy eyed the queue, before grinning, "I have an idea." He grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her towards the queue, where Sanji and Hancock were waiting, at last nearly at the front now. "Hey Sanji, Hancock. Let us in," he smiled.

"No way! Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting!" Sanji harshly answered.

"Come on dear, we're nearly at the front now anyway," Hancock smiled. Sanji looked at her in disbelief.

"But Love..." Sanji protested, before Hancock gave him her best pleading look. Sanji sighed before muttering "get in" to Luffy.

The person at the head of the queue then opened the gates to the ride, letting in a couple of couples and Luffy and Nami. Sanji and Hancock were about to pass through when he closed the gate again.

"Sorry folks, last ride of the day," he said in a bored voice. Sanji and Hancock stared at him in disbelief. They had been waiting in that queue for 3 hours. 3 damn hours.

"Thats it," Sanji muttered to himself, eying Luffy and Nami who were boarding the last raft, "I'm gonna kill him." Hancock just shook her head in disbelief.

######

"Together?" Zoro asked, holding his hand out to Robin, who was seated next to him in the cart.

She smiled taking his hand, "Together."

And just like that, all their fear disappeared. They leaned against each other and just... let it be.

######

Robin gripped Zoro for support, the ride having the same effect on them that it did on Franky and Brook.

Franky and Brook, who by now had recovered, smirked smugly at the two as they stumbled towards them, "Well, well. It looks like you two enjoyed the ride," Franky smirked. The two got up, allowing Robin and Zoro to plop down on the bench.

Robin weakly smiled, looking up at Zoro, "W-We did."

Zoro, who was in a bit of daze, lazily looked up at the clock, which was at the front of the building leading into the ride. "W-We better get going, we ha-have t-ten minutes. A-and we need to g-get dry"

At first, the two needed the support of Brook and Franky, but by the time they had got there, they had fully recovered.

######

"So," Mr Shanks smiled brightly, "Did everyone have fun?"

Zoro and Robin nodded, their hands still intertwined, "Definitely," they said in unison.

"We tried out all the cool rides!" Usopp cheered, gesturing to him and Chopper.

"Really? Did you try out Poseidon's Storm?" Franky asked the two.

"Poseidon's what?" Chopper asked.

"The most SUPER ride in the whole park. I can't believe you guys didn't try it out."

The two looked at each other before flopping down in their seats.

"Where are Nami and Luffy?" Robin interrupted.

"Who the hell cares?" Sanji harshly barked, Hancock placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Law chuckled, eying Sanji out of the corner of his eye as he said to Monet, "That couple's ride was really amazing. Truly an incredible romantic experience..." Monet giggled at Sanji's reaction.

Suddenly, the bus door opened, and Luffy and Nami came in, Nami laughing at a joke Luffy had made. The two shared a kiss before sitting down directly behind Mr Shanks and Mr Mihawk and across from Sanji and Hancock.

Luffy frowned at the sight of Sanji's intense glare, "What's with you?" he asked.

Sanji opened his mouth, before huffing and turning away. Nami quietly giggled at his reaction.

"Hey Mr Shanks!" Luffy smiled, his arm around Nami, "Can we come here next year?"

***Yes, that was inspired by Fairy Tail.**

**Whew, that was a nice chilled out chapter wasn't it? Can we get a great response for the penultimate chapter?**


	53. The Last Day of School

**Before I start here, I want to actually give a huge thanks to xMissAnimeLOVERx for leaving an absolutely amazing review. You really made my day there, thank you so much for that.**

**Anyway, this is it, the last chapter. I know I said it wouldn't be up this soon, but I kinda underestimated myself and was able to write this a lot quicker that I thought I could. Kind of sad to finish the story but it had to happen eventually. Massive thanks to everyone who has read, supported and reviewed this story. Without you, I wouldn't be doing this.**

######

Robin smiled as she casually strolled through the park, making a short detour on the way to school. She figured it was the last day of school, nobody would care if she was late. With all that had gone on recently, she hadn't really had the chance to go out and just relax. Around her, the park and gardens were in full bloom, with patches of brightly coloured flowers dotted around her. Robin kneeled down and gently plucked one out, lifting it to her nose and breathing in.

"_I've missed this..._" she smiled, before glancing at her watch and putting the flower down, heading of in the direction of school.

######

Despite being a bit later that usual, Robin still arrived on time, with Luffy still to come of course. With Zoro sleeping soundly in the back corner as usual, Robin sat next to Nami who spent most of the time gossiping with her.

"And I heard Law-" Nami excitedly began, Robin casually tuning her out.

Jimbei, filling in for Mr Shanks who had a meeting, glanced at the clock on his desk. Just as he was about to mark Luffy as late, said boy burst in, panting heavily.

"I-I'm here," he gasped, collapsing onto the nearby table.

"What happened?" Sanji worriedly asked. Luffy glanced at him, still panting. After a couple of seconds of silence, he spoke.

"I overslept."

There was silence for a second before Luffy suffered a boot to the face. "Why the hell did you build up tension for that?!" Sanji growled. Luffy, whining in pain on the floor, didn't answer.

The rest of form progressed rather uneventfully, with everyone just talking about life, the summer, stuff like that.

Eventually the bell rang, and everyone slowly got up. "Hey Luffy!" Jimbei called, "Can you and Nami stay afterwards. There's something I want to talk to you two about."

Nami glanced at Luffy, who just shrugged. The two sat down on the desk directly in front of Jimbei. When everyone else had gone, Jimbei began to talk.

"I'm sure you two remember Arlong, right?" he asked, looking away from the two. Luffy gasped, and looked at Nami who had tensed and was staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry but... There's something I've been keeping from you two. Arlong and I grew up together. We were like brothers. After I came and graduated from this school, he followed me here. It's my fault he came here and hurt you two."

"Nami..." Luffy gently called, stroking her hair. She didn't say anything.

"I'm truly sorry..." Jimbei sincerely said. Suddenly Nami's head popped up.

She was smiling, "What are you apologising for? It's not like you could have done anything about it. Plus, What's the point in crying over it, what's done is done. Besides," she smiled at Luffy, "If he didn't hurt me, Luffy wouldn't have been able to save me. It's because of that we're together now."

Jimbei grinned. Luffy laughed, "That's Nami for you. Mean 90% of the time. Really nice the other 20%!"

This earned him a big punch from Nami, "You should spend more time working on your math and less time insulting me." she irritably said.

Luffy weakly nodded, "U-Understood."

######

First period was pretty standard for the most part. Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Robin had English, which was a reasonably dull lesson, occasionally lit up by Luffy and Mr Smoker's exchanges.

"Excuse me, Smokey?" Luffy threw his hand up, impatiently waving it. Mr Smoker ignored him.

"Smokey! Smooookey!" Luffy kept calling, a vein now starting to pop on Mr Smoker's forehead.

"Smokey! Smokey! Smokey!" Luffy kept calling regularly. Eventually Nami lost patience and put her hand up.

"Mr Smoker sir," she said in her most polite, almost cute voice. Mr Smoker sighed, as much as he hated Luffy, Nami was one of his best pupils, and it wouldn't be fair to ignore her.

"Yes Nami?"

"Luffy wants you," she said, with a cheeky smile. Mr Smoker groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Straw Hat?"

"What are you doing over the summer?" Luffy grinned. Mr Smoker glared at him.

"That was your question?"

Luffy nodded.

"None of your business," Mr Smoker shortly answered, turning back to the book he was reading.

"Ooh! Smokey!" Luffy waved his hand again.

Mr Smokey closed his book with a loud thud. "That's it. Since you seem to want to talk so much, why don't you read out your essay to the class."

Luffy stared at him blankly. He nervously glanced at Nami, who sighed, and slyly pushed her essay over to Luffy. Luffy smiled and confidently stood up, making his way to the front of the classroom. He grinned at Mr Smoker before he read out Nami's essay, occasionally mispronouncing longer words. At the end, Zoro and Law clapped, before they were silenced by a glare from Mr Smoker.

"I don't believe for a second that you wrote that," Mr Smoker harshly growled, before returning to his book. Luffy grinned as he made his way back to his seat.

He had won this round.

######

After break, it was Maths, but when Robin arrived at their Maths class, she was surprised to see Mr Mihawk and Law leaving the classroom. Mr Mihawk was carrying a couple of boxes balanced awkwardly on each other, and Law behind him was towing along a large sack. Robin stared at them in confusion.

"Um... What are you two doing?"

"Going out to the sports pitches," Law answered. Robin still looked confused.

"Did no one tell you?" Mr Mihawk asked.

"Tell me what?"

Mr Mihawk and Law looked at each other. "Figures, of course Straw hat would forget to tell you..." Law smirked.

"Can't rely on that Shanks for anything..." Mr Mihawk muttered.

"Whats going on?" Robin asked, seriously confused at this point.

Mr Mihawk and Law continued on their way, stopping when Robin didn't follow. "Come on, we'll show you. You're in for a real treat," Law smiled. Robin still confused, hesitantly nodded and followed the two.

######

"What is this?" Robin asked, her eyes wide. All around her, teachers were setting up stalls, with some students helping out too. In the middle was a big stage, in which lots of music equipment was being set up.

"It's the Summer Festival," Law explained, "On the last day of school, instead of being stuck in a classroom, we do this. For first period, the grounds-keeping staff and a few students set up the stage and stuff like that, and then for the rest of the day, we just hang out here. "

"There are lots of stalls and even some athletic events," Mr Mihawk continued.

"Oh, and there's a concert at the end too," Law added.

"Robin!" Someone called from behind them. They turned around to see Zoro running towards them, panting heavily when he reached them. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What? No one told me about this! How was I supposed to know?"

Zoro paused and thought. "You're right. I didn't tell you." He scratched his head and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry."

Robin rolled her eyes but smiled when Zoro offered her his hand. "Come on," Zoro smirked, "There's something I want to show you."

######

"This was what you wanted to show me?" Robin turned to Zoro, her arms crossed.

Zoro grinned, "Of course! Everyone wants to see if Luffy can retain his chilli-eating title!"

Nami then walked over to the two, muttering something about how her boyfriend was a pig. It was then that the announcer and the one in charge of the event, Mr Shanks, spoke through his microphone.

"Welcome all to the 2012 Grand Line High School Chilli Eating contest!" Everyone sarcastically cheered, as if it was a real sporting event.

"At one end, we have the defending Champion, the living Legend, Monkey. D. Luffy!" Everyone cheered again, with Luffy smiling widely and waving.

"It appears there is only one brave enough to challenge Luffy this year. Everyone, put your hands together for the challenger, Jewelry Bonney!"

"You again," Luffy narrowed his eyes as Bonney made her way to the table where Luffy was sitting.

"I won't lose again," She said in a determined voice, a challenging look on her face.

"Go Bonney!" Kid cheered.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper cheered in response.

It was then that Sanji made his way over to the table, 2 covered dishes balanced on either hand. Mr Shanks then took the microphone again, "It appears that our resident chef, Sanji, has arrived with the chillies!"

Sanji put the dishes down in front of Luffy and Bonney. "Be careful you two," he warned, "These ones are even hotter than last year. I've put 20 in each dish just in case. You'll be lucky to reach 5." Bonney gulped, whilst Luffy just smiled even wider.

"And go!" Mr Shanks' voice boomed, everyone cheering. Bonney hesitantly reached towards one of the chillies and carefully put it in her mouth.

Her eyes went wide. "Ma... Ma Mouf! Ma Mouf ith on fiya!" She exclaimed, covering it. "Ah, Ah Can't ea any more!"

Suddenly there was a wide cheer. She looked to Luffy, "N-No way..."

"And it appears that Luffy has already finished all 20 of his chillies, and is even taking some of Bonney's! I think we have a winner here!" Mr Shanks announced. Sanji lifted Luffy's arm up in the air in victory, whilst Bonney just looked on in shock.

"What... is he?"

######

"Wish me luck," Zoro grinned, kissing Robin on the cheek.

"Good luck," Robin smiled. Suddenly, feedback was heard from the loudspeaker in the middle of the grounds.

"Good Afternoon all," Principal Akainu's voice began, "It is time for the main sporting event of the day. The Grand Line High School half Marathon will begin shortly. Can all competitors please make their way to the starting point." According to Zoro, the Grand Line High School Half Marathon, exactly 13.1 miles, stretched across the School ground, into Alabasta Park, then briefly into the Town centre before finishing back at the school. Most people, including Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, were sponsored, with the money they raised going to a charity chosen by the teacher and the student council. Whilst most did it for a laugh, the best runners competed closely at the front, with the winner receiving a trophy at the Summer concert later on. That, and the pride of officially being the best runner in the school.

Zoro made his way to the start, one of the favourites to win, quickly finding Luffy and Sanji, who were also contenders for first place. "Oy Love cook, lets settle who's better here. I'm not happy with what happened on Sports Day."

Sanji smirked, "You read my mind. No excuses Moss-head, this is it."

"Sanji" someone called. Sanji turned around to see Hancock smiling. "Good luck Babe, make me proud," she smiled, kissing Sanji firmly on the lips. She pulled away and walked off, waving once before joining Nami, who was looking for the best position to see the start. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, before he put on a determined look. He was really fired up for this.

"Straw hat!" Kid called, making his way to Luffy, with Law next to him. "What happened on Sports day was a fluke. This one's the real deal, got that?"

"I won't lose a third time," Law smirked.

Luffy grinned, "No way. I'm gonna win again."

It was then that a loud whistle was blown as Vice Principal Aokiji walked out in front of the runners. He glanced at Vice Principal Kizaru, who raised the starting board high.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" He shouted, Vice Principal Kizaru clapping the board hard as the runners set off, the usual suspects sprinting off into the lead. Robin watched Zoro, who was in the leading pack, until the runners disappeared from sight, before making her way to Nami and Hancock, who from their vantage position could still see a few of the runners.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two gossiping together, they had been arch-enemies before. "hey," she greeted, sitting down next to two.

They both greeted her, and continued to gossip, with them occasionally asking for Robin's input, with Robin just giving them short answers, not really paying attention to what they were saying. In the distance, she could see Zoro and Sanji in joint 4th desperately trying to get ahead of the other. Luffy was in the front, freely sprinting forward, a large grin on his face, whilst Law and Kid trailed slightly behind, both gritting their teeth, trying to catch up with Luffy. Franky and Brook were on the music stage now, showing an excited Chopper the equipment and explaining to him how it worked. Usopp and Kaya were at one of the stalls, with Usopp trying to win a shooting game, trying to win Kaya a large stuffed bear. Mr Shanks and Mr Mihawk were at one of the other stalls, Mr Mihawk trying, but failing, to catch some rubber ducks in a small swimming pool, with Mr Shanks laughing at his reaction to this, calling the game 'flawed'.

Robin smiled warmly. "This school... is perfect."

"What was that Robin?" Nami asked.

"Nothing," Robin answered, as she continued to admire the scene around her.

######

It had been just over an hour since the half marathon had begun, and news was coming through that the leading pack were nearly at the school now.

"There!" Nami excitedly jumped up, pointing to the school gates where Luffy, Law, Kid, Zoro and Sanji had just entered. Luffy, Law and Kid were slightly in front of Zoro and Sanji, but everyone was still very close. It was literally neck in neck.

"Come on Luffy!" Nami cheered. They entered the sports fields, nearly at the finish, trying desperately to edge in front of each other now.

"And the winner is..." Mr Akainu began, watching the scene in front of him. At the sight of the winner crossing the line, he groaned, "Luffy."

In joint second, just behind Luffy, were Kid and Law, the tiny difference between them not worth calculating. Zoro vs Sanji ended in, you guessed it, a draw too, with both insisting to Robin and Hancock respectably that they had won. By the time the excitement had died down and the other competitors had made it back to school, it was around 3 pm. Everyone was lying around lazily on the embankments surrounding the sports pitches, with the marathon competitors, especially the serious ones, having taken a shower in the school swimming pools to cool down and get clean.

Suddenly, Franky's voice boomed on the loudspeaker, "It is time. For the SUPEEERRRR SUMMER CONCERT!"

"Lets go," Zoro smirked, taking Robin's hand and pulling her towards the stage. When they got there, they made their way to where Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Hancock, Usopp, Kaya and Chopper were standing, fairly close to the stage. Franky made his way onto the stage, a large cheer accompanying him.

"Everyone, put your hands together..." Franky began, "For SOUL KING!"

"Soul King?" Robin turned to Zoro, who smirked.

"Watch."

The stage went Dark, and lit up as a man slowly swaggered onto the stage, he looked up, "Yohohohoho! Soul King is here!"

"Brook?" Robin exclaimed shocked.

Zoro nodded, "Brook's pretty much the best musician in school. He can play anything."

"Go SOUL KING!" Luffy cheered, his trophy tucked under one arm, his other arm around Nami. Robin looked around as everyone cheered, Zoro lifting Chopper up on his shoulders. Luffy and Nami were jumping up and down in excitement. Sanji and Hancock passionately kissed each other.

All around Robin, people were cheering, genuinely having the time of their lives. Robin smiled. For the first time, she lost all her inhibitions and cheered with them, shocking the others at first, but they all smiled and joined in with her as Brook played the set of his life, with even the Stoic Mr Mihawk applauding heartily at the end.

######

"School's out!" Luffy punched the air, as he stepped past the school gates, now officially out of school. It was about 5 pm now, with school ending about an hour later than usual.

"We should celebrate," Nami smiled, turning to the others.

Everyone nodded excitedly, it had been a while since the 9 of them had just hung out.

"Luffy's?" Sanji suggested. Everyone nodded, with Luffy grinning widely.

"Awesome, let's go!"

Luffy sprinted ahead, as hyper as ever, with Nami, who was holding his hand, being pulled along. Chopper was excitedly describing a herb of some sort to Sanji and Usopp. Franky and Brook were talking about Franky becoming Brook's manager and the possibility of future gigs.

Robin stopped, smiling at the familiar sight. When she had first came here all those months ago, she would have never thought in her wildest dreams that she could meet 8 people, so weird and wonderful, that she would grow to love as much as she did. She had finally found her friends. Zoro, who had been walking with her, stopped and looked at her in confusion. When she ignored him, he prompted her.

"Go on, what is it?"

"Nothing," Robin said, smiling slightly as she shook her head. Zoro was about to ask again, but decided against it, instead holding his hand out to Robin.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

**And that's a wrap! Wow, such an amazing feeling to finish such a long story. **

**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert. I love that buzz you get when you wake up, check your story, and see you've got a new review or new favourite or alert. Without your support, I couldn't do this. Recently, you guys have genuinely been amazing. Some of your reviews have really made my days.**

**In terms of the summer sequel I promised you guys, I'm gonna need a little bit of time to collect my thoughts, and mould them into a good plot. If you don't see anything in the next few weeks, don't worry, I'll still be planning it. Still kind of undecided if I want the gang to visit a real place, a place that I've created myself or maybe a place from the actual One Piece anime. Either way, still have some decisions to make, but I'm really looking forward to the coming months.**

**So, thank you all very much if you're reading this, and can we get a massive response for the final chapter?**


End file.
